Old But Gold
by Alcalogy
Summary: [END CHAPTER] Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling membutuhkan tapi mereka tak saling bersama untuk beberapa tahun ini. Masa lalu mereka membawa mereka saling pergi. tapi masa depan mereka saling membawa mereka untuk bersama. HUNHAN - CHANBAEK ft KAISOO. Slight TAORIS. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Matahari kini dengan cerianya telah berada pada titik tertingginya di muka bumi. Udara yang begitu segar dan cuaca yang begitu indah membuat siapa saja tak ingin melewatkan waktunya untuk beraktifitas di luar rumah. Tapi tidak untuk _yeoja_ cantik yang satu ini.

Dia masih setia bergulung dibalik selimutnya. Dia masih setia menutupkan kedua matanya, seolah tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi pada pagi ini. Hingga seorang _yeoja_ imut mengganggu tidurnya

"XI LUHAN! AYO BANGUN!" teriak _yeoja_ imut itu dari luar kamar

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari _yeoja_ yang dipanggil luhan itu. Sang _yeoja_ imut itu terus memanggilnya tapi tetap saja tak ada sahutan apapun darinya. _Yeoja_ imut itu akhirnya geram dengan kelakuan teman satu flatnya

"ASTAGA LUHAN! INI SUDAH PAGI!" teriaknya lagi sambil menarik selimut luhan

"ngggg. Kau berisik sekali" sahut luhan dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya

"ya ampun, luhan! Bangunlah ini sudah pukul 8 pagi" teriaknya sambil menarik tirai jendela

Dengan terbukanya tirai itu, cahaya matahari dengan lantang masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Cahaya itu masuk hingga menusuk mata cantik milik luhan, yang mau tak mau membuat luhan harus membuka matanya karena terganggu

"Baek, aku baru saja tidur pukul 6 pagi ini. Kenapa kau menganggu tidurku?" ucapnya sambil menarik lagi selimutnya

"memang kau dari mana saja? Kau pulang pagi sekali. Apa pelangganmu menjebakmu lagi?"

"ya seperti itulah, jadi aku harus menemaninya hingga benar-benar terlelap" ucap luhan tanpa membuka matanya

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tidur saja hari ini. Apa kau akan ke klub malam ini?"

"iya, tapi masih nanti malam. Pukul 9"

"_geure_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _ne_"

"pergi? Bersama chanyeol lagi?" tanyanya malas

"_eoh_, _annyeong_ luhanie sayang" ucapnya sambil mengecup pelan pelipis luhan

"pergilah" kata luhan cuek dan kembali menenggelamkan badannya kedalam selimut tebalnya

"ada makanan di meja makan. Kau tinggal memanaskan jika kau ingin makan" teriaknya dengan cempreng

"jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi atau chanyeol. Okay?" lanjutnya

"oh, iya jangan lupakan makananmu Lu! Kau harus makan" teriaknya lagi

"AKU MENGERTI BAEK! KENAPA KAU BERISIK SEKALI? PERGILAH!" Teriak luhan tak kalah cempreng

"_geure_, Aku pergi" teriaknya sebelum menutup pintu flatnya

Xi Luhan. Gadis berusia 24 tahun yang tinggal bersama sahabatnya bernama Byun Baekhyun. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil hingga sampai saat ini. Mereka berdua juga memiliki nasib yang sama hingga akhirnya mereka berjuang bersama.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memiliki pekerjaan yang sama. Mereka bekerja di sebuah klub malam. Mereka memang bekerja diklub malam tapi tugas mereka hanya menemani pria-pria hidung belang. Karena luhan dan baekhyun termasuk primadona disana, perlakuan istimewa dikususkan untuk mereka. Apalagi luhan, yang menjadi idaman banyak pria. Dia memiliki banyak perlakuan istimewa dengan bayaran tak sedikit

Baekhyun dan luhan mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa seperti contohnya adalah tubuh mereka tak boleh dipegang oleh siapapun dalam bentuk apapun secara berlebihan. Tugas mereka hanya menemani. Iya, hanya menemani

Mereka dibayar untuk sekedar menemani mengobrol dan minum. Bukan hal yang lebih. Sesekali luhan dan baekhyun mendapat ciuman kecil ditangan dan dipipi tapi dengan imbalan uang yang banyak.

Tak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya, itu semua sesuai dengan kehendak mereka. Jika mereka tak menginginkan maka tak seorangpun bisa menciumnya. Mereka bukan pelacur, dan bukan mereka pula yang menginginkan pekerjaan macam ini

Beberapa tahun silam, keluarga baekhyun dan luhan mengalami banyak masalah. Kebangkrutan bisnis mereka di china hingga membuat kedua orang tua kebingungan. Ketika orang tua mereka akan melanjutkan bisnis mereka, sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terjadi. Kecelakaan itu membuat orang tua mereka meninggal secara bersamaan.

Luhan dan baekhyun berpindah ke korea, mengingat baekhyun memiliki saudara dikorea. Namun naas, saudara baekhyun sudah tak tinggal lagi dikorea. Mereka akhirnya terombang ambing di korea tanpa mengerti apapun tentang korea. Mereka sama-sama dibesarkan di china. Meskipun baekhyun adalah keturunan korea. Tapi masa kecil hingga remajanya ia berada di china.

Hingga akhirnya Tuan Lee, pemilik klub malam dikorea itu menemukan mereka. Melihat tubuh baekhyun dan luhan yang begitu indah, tanpa berpikir panjang tuan lee memperkerjakan mereka di klubnya.

Baekhyun dan luhan awalnya ingin menolak, tapi mengingat mereka sudah tak memiliki apapun dikorea ditambah pula imbalan dari kerja mereka sangat tinggi. Akhirnya mereka menerimanya, namun dengan syarat mereka memiliki perlakuan istimewa. Disana hidup gelap mereka dimulai

Luhan dan Baekhyun memang memiliki nasib yang sama. Namun, ada satuhal dimana mereka tak lagi sama. Cinta. Mereka berbeda dalam hal percintaan.

Baekhyun kini telah menemukan cintanya dimasalalu. Cintanya dimana ia menyukai pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Pria yang selama ini ia cinta semasa remajanya. Cinta yang dipertemukan dari pertemuan singkat antar pengusaha ayahnya dulu.

Berbeda sekali dengan luhan. Hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan apapun dalam hal cinta. Hidup luhan seperti terforsir untuk melakukan pekerjaan di klub yang telah memberinya uang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Meskipun begitu, luhan dan baekhyun saling menyayangi. Mereka saling melindungi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Luhan telah menganggap baekhyun sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya

..

..

..

"hmphh" desah baekhyun saat memasuki flatnya bersama luhan

"kau sangat bergairah _eoh_?" goda pria yang menjadi partner baekhyun berperang lidah

"berhenti menggodaku, park dobbi idiot" ucap baekhyun sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi

Baekhyun kemudian menutup pintu flatnya dengan kaki kanannya. Chanyeol dengan sigap memindahkan tubuh mungil baekhyun menuju ke sofa. Mereka kembali merlakukan aktifitas panas mereka. Sesekali lenguhan baekhyun lolos dari mulut cantiknya. Mereka terus melakukan aktifitas itu hingga suatu teriakan menghentikan mereka

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL! HENTIKAN!" teriak luhan

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap garang pada luhan. Chanyeol kecewa karena aktifitasnya terganggu oleh teriakan luhan

"baby baekki, kau bilang luhan tak ada" kata chanyeol kecewa

"tak ada bagaimana maksudmu park chanyeol? Aku masih ada. Aku masih hidup" kata luhan mengoreksi

"aku fikir dia sudah berangkat sayang. Maafkan aku _ne_" ucap baekhyun sambil beringsut kedalam pelukan chanyeol

"apa yang kalian lakukan didalam flatku!" amuk luhan lagi

"kami berciuman" jawab chanyeol santai

"dobbi gila!" erang luhan frustasi

"lu kau tak ke klub? Bukankah ini sudah pukul 9 lebih 10?" tanya baekhyun pelan

"aku mendapat kerja pukul 11 malam nanti. Apa kau tak ke klub?" tanya luhan

"_ani_, aku tak keklub hari ini"

"_wae_?"

"karena dia sudah tak disana lagi" jawab chanyeol santai

"maksudnya?" luhan bertanya keheranan

"nanti aku jelaskan lu" sahut baekhyun kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir chanyeol

"argh! Bisakah kau berhenti bermesraan didepanku? Itu membuatku gila!" teriak luhan frustasi

"makanya, kau harus cari pacar Luhan" jawab chanyeol dengan kekehannya

"Baek, aku mohon bawa pacarmu keluar dari sini sebelum aku memotong telinganya" ucap luhan

"baiklah-baiklah" jawab baekhyun terhadap luhan "sayang, ini sudah malam. Kau pulang _ne _sebelum kau benar-benar dipotong luhan disini" bujuk baekhyun

"_geure_, aku juga tak ingin telingaku dipotong nenek lampir itu" kekeh chanyeol

"apa kau bilang?!" luhan semakin naik darah

"_bye my baby_ baekki" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium bibir baekhyun singkat "_bye_ luhanie, cepat cari pacar _ne_" ujar chanyeol sambil mencium pelan ujung kepala luhan

"hati-hati sayang" ucap baekhyun sambil mengantar chanyeol menuju mobilnya

"hati-hati dobbi gila" kata luhan cuek

Luhan dan chanyeol memang sering sekali bertenggar. Bahkan mereka jarang sekali terlihat akur. Namun sebenarnya mereka juga saling menyayangi. Luhan hanya sebal terhadap chanyeol yang selalu saja menggodanya karena masih belum memiliki pacar. Tapi sebenarnya chanyeol menyayangi Luhan dan baekhyun. Selama ini pula Chanyeol sedikit banyak membantu dan melindungi mereka berdua

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu baek?" tagih luhan

"_arraseo_, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

"_ANDWE_! Kau harus menjelaskan sekarang" rengek luhan

"baiklah, jadi sebenarnya aku dan chanyeol akan segera melanjutkan hubungan kami untuk lebih jauh, ke arah yang lebih serius lu. Chanyeol melarangku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku disana" jelas baekhyun

"lalu? Bukankah itu beresiko untuk chanyeol? Apa kau tak ingat kontrak yang kita tanda tangani bersama tuan Lee?"

"aku sudah mengatakannya pada chanyeol, aku juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya ke chanyeol. Tapi chanyeol tetap bersi keras menginginkanku berhenti dari sana. Ia berkata akan melakukan apapun agar kita bebas. Aku termasuk dirimu juga lu"

"berarti mulai malam ini kau berhenti?"

"iya, aku berhenti lu. Tapi aku belum berhenti secara resmi. Chanyeol masih terus mengirim uang untuk tuan lee sampai dia menemukan cara membebaskan kita. Aku harap kau juga segera berhenti"

"aku sebenarnya juga ingin berhenti baek, tapi aku tak bisa melawannya sendiri. Tuan Lee sangat kejam kau tau itu"

"carilah pacar"

"maksudmu?"

"carilah pacar, setidaknya kau bisa berlindung dengan pacarmu nantinya. Itu yang aku rasakan, Lu"

"ah! Jadi kau dengan chanyeol hanya karena ingin lepas dari tuan Lee?" goda luhan

"_Ani_! Bukan begitu. Aku mencintai chanyeol. Bahkan sangat mencintainya" ucap baekhyun segera membenarkan

"_Arra_, aku tau kau jatuh cinta padanya. Tak ada orang yang bisa lepas dari pesona Park chanyeol, baek" kata luhan terkekeh sambil membelai surai panjang baekhyun

"Lu, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini bersama" ucap baekhyun memeluk luhan

"aku tau baek"

"apa kau masih memikirkan pria itu, lu? Pria yang selama ini kau rindukan? aku yakin dia penyebab kau belum memiliki pasangan hingga sekarang" tanya baekhyun dalam pelukan luhan

"entahlah baek, mungkin aku hanya belum bisa melepaskannya" ucap luhan

"kalian sudah berpisah selama 3 tahun lu. kau sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Kau tak melupakannya dan kau juga tak melakukan apapun untuk mencarinya" omel baekhyun

"entahlah, biarkan semua mengalir. Jika memang jodoh pasti akan bertemu" kata luhan menenangkan

"mau sampai kapan?"

"sampai aku melupakannya"

"kapan kau akan melupakannya?"

"aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia pria yang benar-benar aku sayangi hingga kini baek"

"sekalipun ia meninggalkanmu?"

"dia tak benar-benar meninggalkanku. Mungkin dia punya alasan"

"bagaimana jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"itu artinya, aku memang harus berhenti mengejarnya" kata luhan santai

"ya, aku tau itu lu. _Aigoo_, _nae_ lulu kasihan sekali" ucap baekhyun dibuat-buat hingga membuat luhan tertawa ringan

Jangan berfikir bahwa luhan dan baekhyun adalah gadis yang benar-benar kuat. Sebenarnya mereka hanya cukup tegar. Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama suka merengek, manja dan terkadang suka mengamuk jika keinginannya tak dituruti. Tapi mereka juga merupaka gadis yang sama-sama tegar dalam menjalani hidup mereka bersama. Mereka saling menguatkan, saling membantu dan saling melindungi satu sama lain

ya, Luhan dan Baekhyun memiliki 2 kepribadian yang sama. menjadi lembut, halus dan manja ketika bersama orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. dan berubah menjadi galak dan angkuh kepada mereka yang berbuat seenaknya kepada mereka, tuan lee misalnya.

..

..

..

"Baek, aku berangkat" ucap luhan yang sudah menggunakan hot pants dan tanktopnya

"pakailah jaket terlebih dahulu lu, setelahnya disana baru kau lepas" ucap baekhyun sambil melempar jaketnya kearah luhan

"_arraseo_"

"jangan pulang terlalu pagi. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan"

"iya, aku tau" kata luhan sambil memasang roll diponinya

"Berangkatlah. Sebelum tuan Lee marah padamu" kekeh baekhyun

"baiklah, baekhyun sayang aku berangkat _ne_" ucap luhan mencium pelan pipi baekhyun

Luhan berjalan menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari flatnya. Butuh waktu 15 menit perjalan menuju klub tempat luhan bekerja. Didalam bis, luhan masih sibuk berdandan. Sesekali ia juga mendapat tatapan menjijikkan dari beberapa ibu yang melihatnya berdandan

Luhan tak terkejut dengan hal itu, karena ia sudah terlalu sering merasakannya. Luhan juga tak marah apabila ia dimaki karena pekerjaannya. Karena luhan tau mereka tak benar-benar mengerti akan pekerjaannya. Yang mereka tau, luhan bekerja sebagai wanita penggoda seperti pada umumnya wanita yang bekerja di klub malam. Jadi terasa percuma jika luhan menjelaskannya

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga , Lu. Dimana baekhyunmu itu sayang? Apa masih bersama pengusaha muda itu" sapa tuan Lee ramah dan mencoba mencolek dagu luhan

"Aku tak menerima _skinship_. Kau ingat?" kata luhan ketus "iya, Baekhyun masih bersamanya" jawab kuhan ketus

"selalu ingat manis. Karena hari ini ada pelanggan istimewa yang menunggumu dengan harga tinggi maka aku tak memperdulikan baekhyunmu itu sayang"

"hmm"

"segera bersiap dan masuk ke bilik ujung bar itu"

"aku tau"

"aku harap kau mau bekerja sama denganku. Dia pengusaha terkaya dikorea. Dia nampaknya baru pertama kemari dan dia setuju akan membayar mahal jika kau tak mengecewakannya" tutur tuan Lee

"aku mengerti" jawab luhan cuek dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tuan Lee

Luhan melangkah menuju ruang khususnya. Ia merapikan dandanannya dan melepas roll yang ia gunakan. Ia juga tak lupa melepas jaket yang ia gunakan menutupi tubuh mungilnya tadi. Ia kemudia menyambar kemeja putih transparan untuk sedikit menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sesiku dan kemudian ia membiarkan kancing kemejanya itu terbuka lebar

Luhan menuju ke bilik yang ditunjuk tuan Lee tadi. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian mengehmbuskannya lagi sebelum benar-benar memasuki bilik tersebut

"Maaf, anda menunggu lama" ucap luhan sambil menutup pintu bilik itu. Ia masih belum menatap pria itu

"Lu? Luhan?" katanya pelan dan memastikan apakah yang dia lihat benar-benar luhan

Luhan merasa dikenali langsung menatap pria yang sedang duduk di sofa bilik itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia tau siapa pria yang berada dihadapannya ini. Tubuhnya kaku menyadari siapa pria itu. Tanpa luhan sadari seluruh darahnya memanas. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia memutar memorinya di masa lampau yang begitu menyakitkan. Kini Luhan bersusah payah agar air matanya tak menetes.

"KAU! KAU! MENGAPA KAU KEMARI?!" teriak luhan histeris

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Ditunggu reviewnya ya. gak pada review gak jadi lanjut loh *maksa**

**dan kalo readernya banyak tapi reviewnya gabanyak, author updatenya gajanji bisa cepet**

**intinya author nunggu review kalian. kalo rame updatenya bakal cepet kok ^^ ****wkwks**

**Dont Be a silent reader please**

**Review Juseyo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Seorang direktur muda berumur 22 tahun dengan tampang putus asa dan kelelahan sedang duduk di kursi ruangnya. Guratan wajah frustasi terpampang dari pengusaha muda yang kaya itu. Ia kemudian menyandarkan badannya pada kursi kerjanya sambil memandangi sebuah foto lama.

Foto lama dimana dirinya bersama seseorang yang amat sangat ia cintai selama ini. Bahkan posisinya tak terganti oleh siapapun hingga saat ini. Hampir setiap hari direktur muda itu menghabiskan waktunya memandangi foto lama tersebut. Sesekali ia berceloteh tentang harinya pada gambar diam itu.

Direktur muda yang terkenal angkuh ini ternyata menyimpan banyak misteri dalam hidupnya. Namun hanya sahabatnya yang mengetahui kelemahan sang direktur tampan ini. Dan bahkan sahabatnya saja tak tau siapa orang yang ada difoto itu. Mereka hanya tau bahwa direktur muda itu begitu mencintai sesosok yang ada di dalam bingkai foto tersebut

"masih memandang fotonya? Dia tak akan bisa keluar dari foto itu meskipun kau memandanginya seharian" ujar namja berkulit tan

"beristirahatlah, aku fikir kau terlalu lelah hari ini" ujar seorang yang memiliki telinga layaknya peri

"ada apa kau kemari, Kim jongin? Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya formal

"yak! Oh sehun, ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja. Kita bukan lagi partner kerja. kita kembali menjadi sahabat!" omel namja yang memiliki nama park chanyeol itu

Park chanyeol dan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih deikenal sebagai Kai adalah sahabat dari direktur muda nan tampan dan kaya raya itu. Mereka bertiga adalah manusia sempurna yang digandrungi olehbanyak orang. Keahlian mereka dalam bisnis, ketampanan mereka, dan kepribadian mereka yang unik membuat digandrungi oleh siapapun. Dimata masyarakat mereka terlihat begitu sangat sempurna.

Namun sayang, Park chanyeol dan Kim Jongin sudah memiliki pasangan mereka masing-masing. hanya oh sehun yang masih terus terlarut dalam lautan kenangannya bersama gadis yang ia cintai selama ini. Dan hanya chanyeol dan kai yang tahu akan kelemahan sehun ini

"berhenti memandangi foto itu, sehun-ah. Aku berani bertaruh, foto itu sudah muak karena kau terus memandanginya selama bertahun-tahun" ucap kai

"dia sebenarnya siapamu? apa dia seberharga itu untukmu? Hingga bertahun-tahun ini kau seperti mayat hidup. Kau tampan sehun-ah, kau bisa mendapatkan banyak wanita cantik lainnya" ujar chanyeol

"dia berbeda. Dia sangat berharga untuk hidupku. Aku masih menyesali perbuatanku dimasa lampau" jelas sehun

"ya, tapi bukan berarti kau menutup diri untuk para wanita. Lama-lama kau bisa menjadi perjaka tua" sindir kai

"bersenang-senanglah bersama wanita berdada montok lainnya. Didunia ini wanita tak hanya satu" lanjut chanyeol

"kau bisa datang ke klub dekat kantor ini. Disana banyak wanita berdada montok dan bertubuh sexy. Kau bisa memilih mana yang kau suka" usul kai

"maaf, tapi aku bukan seperti kalian"

"memang kami kenapa?" tanya chanyeol heran

"mencari wanita dari deretan klub malam" jawab sehun cuek

"tapi maaf sehun-ah. Berkat klub malam itu, kami menemukan permata kami yang selama ini kami cari. Kau tau kan maksudku?" tanya kai

"lagi pula tak semua wanita klub malam itu pelacur. Contohnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo" bela chanyeol

"yaya... tapi sayang aku tak peduli"

"terserah kau saja, aku sebagai sahabat hanya menyarankan kewarasan otakmu" ucap kai

"silahkan datang kalau kau ingin. Ini kartu nama pemilik klub dekat kantormu" kata chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama

"aku dengar masih ada wanita spektakuler seperti baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Tapi harganya mahal. aku harap kau datang sebelum kehabisan stok, karena badannya sangat sexy" celoteh kai

"ah, sudahlah. aku pulang dulu sehun-ah. Kai-ah, _kajja_" ajak chanyeol sambil menempuk pundak sehun dan kemudian ia pergi bersama kai

Setelah chanyeol dan kai pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sehun, sehun memandang kartu nama yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Dia menatap kartu nama itu dalam-dalam

"apa aku harus kesana, sayang?" tanyanya pada sebuah foto

"apa memang sekarang waktunya aku harus mulai melepaskanmu?" tanyanya lagi

Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja sehun mengambil tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya. Ia tak melupakan kartu nama yang chanyeol berikan. Mungkin sehun mulai gila karena kini ia menuruti saran gila dari kedua sahabatnya itu

Sehun melajukan mobil sport mewahnya menuju kawasan yang dimaksud oleh kedua sahabatnya. Ia kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir khusus pengunjung klub tersebut. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam klub itu, ia melepaskan jas kerjanya. Ia menggantinya dengan hoodie berwarna biru tua yang selalu ada disalam mobilnya.

Sehun melangkah menuju kedalam klub tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dua bodyguard dengan badan begitu kekar menghalangi langkahnya

"permisi tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu bodyguard itu

"aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik klub ini"

"maaf, anda siapa? Tak sembarang orang dapat bertemu dengan bos kami"

"aku oh sehun" jawab sehun singkat

"oh sehun? Oh sehun pengusaha kaya raya itu? Haha, tapi maaf tuan, kami sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Lebih baik anda pergi dari sini"

Sehun kini merasa jengah karena kedua bodyguard ini menghalangi langkahnya. Jangan sebut dia oh sehun jika untuk membereskan 2 sampah kecil seperti bodyguard ini saja tidak bisa. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kartunamanya dan menunjukkannya pada bodyguard itu. Mereka kemudian tergagap dan segera mempertemukan sehun dengan pemilik klub itu

Ya, baik sehun, kai dan chanyeol mereka memang memiliki tahta dan harta berlimpah. Semua orang menyegani mereka, mulai dari kalangan pembisnis maupun kalangan biasa. Termasuk kalangan preman dan gangster. Semua orang bertekuk lutut pada ketiga pria yang telah menaklukkan korea ini.

"Ada apa kau mengangguku?!" teriak pemilik klub

"maafkan aku tuan Lee, seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata bodyguard itu pelan

"siapa? Aku sibuk" amuk tuan Lee

"Aku, yang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik bodyguard itu

"kau? Kau siapa?" tanya tuan Lee

"Oh Sehun" jawab sehun singkat

"ah, direktur muda itu" kata tuan lee tergagap

"saya permisi tuan" ucap bodyguard itu

"ada apa anda kemari? Saya rasa ini pertama kalinya anda berkunjung kemari" ucap tuan lee

"aku dengar kau punya banyak wanita cantik disini. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya"

"ah, benar sekali. Saya punya banyak wanita cantik dengan harga yang beraneka ragam"

"aku tak peduli, berikan wanita yang terbaik disini untukku"

"baiklah, namun harganya sangat mahal dan ia memiliki banyak syarat jika kau menginginkannya. Apa kau tak masalah tuan?" tanya tuan lee

"tak masalah dan berapapun akan aku bayar jika dia memang tak mengecewakan. Namun jika ia mengecewakanku, maka aku akan membakar gedung ini saat ini juga" ancam sehun

"ba..baiklah" ucap tuan lee sedikit tergagap karena ancaman sehun "anda bisa menunggu dibilik dekat bar, orang itu belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang" jelas tuan lee

Sehun tak menjawab kalimat terakhir tuan lee. Ia hanya melenggang pergi menuju bilik yang dimaksud oleh tuan lee. Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu bilik tersebut

"Maaf, anda menunggu lama" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu bilik itu. Ia masih belum menatap pria itu

"Lu? Luhan?" kata sehun pelan dan memastikan apakah yang dia lihat benar-benar luhan

Wanita yang dipanggil Luhan merasa terpanggil langsung menatap pria yang sedang duduk di sofa bilik itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia tau siapa pria yang berada dihadapannya ini. Tubuhnya kaku menyadari siapa pria itu. Tanpa luhan sadari seluruh darahnya memanas. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia memutar memorinya di masa lampau yang begitu menyakitkan. Kini Luhan bersusah payah agar air matanya tak menetes.

"KAU! KAU! MENGAPA KAU KEMARI?!" teriak luhan histeris

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" teriak luhan lagi

"Lu, bisakah kita duduk terlebih dahulu?" ucap sehun berusaha menenangkan luhan

Luhan berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia kemudian duduk disofa yang berjarak beberapa senti dari sehun. Setelah beberapa menit bilik mereka sepi dan sunyi karena mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, akhirnya sehun membuka suara

"Lu, bagaimana kabarmu?" kata sehun membuka pembicaraan

"aku? Baik" ucapnya cepat

"sejak kapan kau bekerja seperti ini lu?" tanya sehun sedikit tak rela melihat luhan

"apa pedulimu?"

"aku memperdulikanmu lu. sangat" jawab sehun tulus

"ck, tapi maaf aku percaya kalimatmu itu sehun-ssi" ucap luhan sinis

"terserah jika kau tak percaya, aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku lu. sejak kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya sehun lagi

"semenjak aku ditinggal oleh orang yang aku sayang. Kau puas?" sindir luhan

"apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?" tanya sehun lagi

"menurutmu? Apa aku tampak buruk? Aku baik sehun-ssi"

"Lu, bisakah kau tak memperlakukanku seperti ini? Jangan terus memanggilku dengan panggilan formal"

"aku sedang bekerja, tuan oh"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia cukup canggung dengan pertemuan ini. Pertemuan dengan wanita yang selama ini ia rindukan tapi sayang, keadaan membawanya menjadi seperti orang asing

"kau tak banyak berubah rupanya, bahkan aku masih mengenalmu dengan baik" ujar sehun mencairkan suasana

"tidak, aku banyak berubah" kata luhan dalam artian lain

Yang dimaksud luhan adalah berubahnya luhan yang dulu anak baik-baik menjadi luhan pekerja klub malam. Meskipun luhan notabenya adalah gadis baik disana karena tubuhnya belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Tapi luhan merasa dirinya hina sekarang.

Sehun mematung sekarang, entah mengapa lidahnya kelu. Entah apa ia tak rela melihat luhan menjadi wanita klub malam seperti ini. Ia tau bahwa tak sembarang orang dapat menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi ia juga tau semua orang dengan bebas melihat lekuk tubuh milik luhan. Ada perasaan tak rela menyelimuti hati sehun. Dan perasaan menyesal yang lebih mendominasi hatinya.

"Lu, aku merindukanmu" ucap sehun tiba-tiba

Luhan tak menjawab, ia sendiri juga sedang bergelut dengan perasaannya. Ia juga rindu akan pria yang duduk berjarak beberapa senti ini dengannya. Tapi hatinya juga sakit mengingat apa yang telah terjadi 3 tahun silam. Ditambah keadaannya yang sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk bersama sehun kembali

"berhenti merajuk, tuan oh" kata luhan pelan

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu. aku sangat merindukanmu, merindukan kenangan kita dimasa lalu"

"maaf sehun-ssi, saat ini kita sedang hidup dimasa yang berbeda dengan masa beberapa tahun yang lalu. kita bukan lagi hidup dimasa lalu, jadi aku mohon lupakan masalalu yang tak berguna itu" ujar luhan ketus

"tapi kau masalaluku yang sangat berharga lu" kata sehun "kembalilah bersamaku lu, aku masih mencintaimu"

"maaf sehun-ssi, aku tak ingin kembali kemasalaluku yang kelam. Masa dimana aku dicampakkan oleh orang-orang yang aku cinta" kata luhan sambil menahan airmatanya

"kalau begitu pergi bersamaku kemasa depan bersama. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku akan membawa masalalu kita yang indah kemasadepan, dan kita akan meninggalkan masalalu kita yang kelam" ujar sehun meyakinkan

Luhan menatap manik mata elang milik sehun. Ia mencoba mencari sebuah kepalsuan yang ada disetiap kalimat sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat trauma dengan masalalunya meskipun ia sangat ingin kembali bersama sehun. Tapi sayang, dimata elang itu hanya ada sebuah keyakinan. Keyakinan tentang apa yang telah sehun katakan.

"Lu, ayo ikut aku" kata sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan

"kemana? Kau tak bisa seenaknya membawaku pergi" kata luhan memberontak

"kita pulang"

"ngg?" jawab luhan bingung

"kita pulang. aku akan mengantarmu pulang" jelas sehun

"maaf tapi aku sedang bekerja sehun-sshi" ucap luhan malas

"ya, kau bekerja. Aku telah membayarmu penuh untuk malam ini. Jadi kau harus mengikutiku. Dan aku sudah berapa kali mengatakan untuk berhenti memanggilku secara formal" kata sehun sambil sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

"apa kau tak ingat dalam perjanjian tak ada _skinship_?" kata luhan memperingatkan "aku fikir tuan lee telah memberitahu siapapun yang datang ingin bersamaku"

"baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu asal kau mau pulang bersamaku"

"kenapa kau menginginkanku pulang?!" kata luhan yang menaikkan suaranya

Karena luhan terus memberontak, akhirnya sehun dengan paksa menarik tangan luhan menuju mobilnya. Namun sayang, ia kembali dihadang oleh para bodyguard karena luhan memberontak dari tangan sehun

"maaf tuan, kau tidak bisa dengan bebas membawa wanita kami. Apalagi wanita yang kau bawa sedang memberontakmu" katanya

"apa maumu?" tanya sehun mengintimidasi

"maaf ini peraturan, tuan oh. Bukankah saya telah menjelaskannya tadi. Apalagi yang kau bawa adalah primadona dari klub ini" kata tuan lee yang tiba-tiba muncul

"aku telah membayar penuh dia untuk malam ini" ucap sehun

"iya, kalau dia menyetujui pergi bersamamu maka kami mengijinkan. Tapi jika dia memberontak kami menolak" jelas tuan lee

"tapi kau memang ingin menemani malamku kan lu?" ucap sehun menatap tegas luhan dan menekan disetiap kalimatnya

Luhan terdiam, ia tak hanya memiliki pandangan kosong kedepan. Kini airmatanya telah menetes perlahan

"Maaf, aku..." luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

yeees, finally im back right?

yang penasaran gimana? syudah kejawab yang diteriakin luhan siapa?

jangan lupa reviewnya yaaah ^^  
gak review gak lanjut looh ya. soalnya daku sedih, banyak yang jadi silent readers.

yang gapunya account ffn maaf banget kalo gak dibales ya u.u

yang udah review makasih, ditunggu revienya lagi ^^  
maafkan juga jika banyak typo ne ^^

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**Dont be a silent reader**

**.**

**review juseyo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Luhan terdiam, ia tak hanya memiliki pandangan kosong kedepan. Kini airmatanya telah menetes perlahan

"Maaf, aku..."

Kalimat luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali terdiam, Pikirannya melayang tak tau apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang. tak ada satu hal yang hinggap dikepalanya. Karena menurutnya hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan untuknya

"maaf tuan oh, saya rasa luhan menolak untuk..." kata sang bodiguard sambil berjalan mendekati sehun

"aku menerimanya" ucap luhan tiba-tiba "dan jangan sentuh dia" lanjut luhan membela sehun

"_NE_?!" teriak tuan lee dan bodyguardnya bersamaan

Mereka begitu terkejut dengan jawaban luhan. Ini pertama kalinya luhan mau diajak keluar dengan pria yang tiba-tiba datang ke klub dan ingin membawanya pergi. Sungguh ini diluar dari kebiasaan luhan

"iya, aku menerima pergi bersamanya" ucap luhan tegas tapi tetap saja pandangannya kosong.

"kau dengar bukan? Dan aku akan membawanya pergi sampai lusa. Ini uangnya" ucap sehun sambil melempar beberapa uang berjumlah ratusan won kepada tuan lee

Sehun membawa luhan kedalam mobilnya. Ia kemudian membawa mobilnya melaju menuju apartement sehun. Didalam mobil tak ada seorangpun yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sama-sama bungkam.

Sesampainya diapartemen sehun, sehun langsung membawa luhan masuk. Ia kemudian mencari beberapa pakaian yang bisa luhan kenakan

"pakailah kemeja ini, maaf karena disini tak ada pakaian wanita"

"kau bilang kau ingin aku pulang, tapi mengapa kau malah mengajakku kemari?" protes luhan

"lu, kita akan bicarakan nanti. Bersihkan badanmu dan kita makan malam disini. Kamar mandi disebelah sana" kata sehun menunjuk sebuah ruang kecil dekat kamar utama

Luhan tak memperdulikannya, ia kemudian melenggang pergi untuk pergi mandi. Disisi lain sehun sibuk merapikan diri dan mempersiapkan makan malam.

Setelah usai makan malam, sehun dan luhan sama-sama kembali terdiam. Hanya bunyi dari televisi yang mengisi ruang apartemen sehun.

"Lu" panggil sehun

"hmm" jawab luhan yang tatapannya masih terfokus pada televisi

"apa kau selama ini memang hidup dengan baik?"

Luhan mencerna pertanyaan itu, matanya kini tak lagi terfokus pada televisi meskipun pandangannya masih tetap menuju ke televisi

"iya" jawabnya tak yakin

"Lu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"tanyakan saja"

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya sehun

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari sehun. Sungguh, didalam lubuk hatinya ia begitu merindukan pria ini. Ia ingin sekali merengek menangis didalam dekapan pria yang begitu ia tunggu selama ini. Tapi fikiran buruk tentang dirinya dan masalalu membuatnya ragu menjawab pertanyaan sehun

"sehun-ah, aku..."

"aku masih mencintaimu , Lu. kembalilah padaku" lanjut sehun

"sehun, a.. aku" kalimat luhan menggantung

"apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya sehun

"ah kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?" tebak sehun

"_ani_, aku sampai saat ini belum memiliki kekasih" ucap luhan pelan

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap sehun tiba-tiba

Luhan membeku, kalimat yang diucap sehun benar-benar membuatnya kelu. Kalimat yang selama ini ia tunggu. Kalimat yang selama ini ia nantikan akhirnya terucap dari bibir manis sehun. Tapi bukan kondisi seperti ini yang luhan maksud.

Bukan kondisi dimana ia sudah bukan merupakan gadis baik-baik sedangkan sehun adalah pria dari kalangan terhormat. Luhan merasa dirinya hina dan tak pantas untuk sehun

"sehun, maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa"

"apa yang membuatmu tak bisa Lu?" tuntut sehun "aku merindukanmu lu, aku bahkan masih sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau tak merasakan hal sama denganku?" lanjutnya

"aku...aku juga masih mencintaimu" jawab luhan gagap "tapi keadaan yang membuatku tak bisa" ucap luhan sambil menahan airmatanya

"keadaan yang bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mulai melupakanku? Apa kau ingin berhenti mencintaiku? Asal kau tau Lu, aku menunggumu selama ini. Hatiku masih sama seperti dulu. Masih tetap menjadi milikmu Lu" kata sehun yang mulai meninggikan suaranya

"Aku bukan Luhan yang dulu! Aku luhan, gadis dari klub malam. Aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu Sehun" teriak luhan frustasi

"bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kau tak pantas untukku? Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?" tanya sehun

"karena kau pantas mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari aku! Aku adalah gadis murahan sehun" teriak luhan

"aku gadis murahan yang tak akan pernah pantas bersamamu" lanjut luhan menurunkan nada bicaranya karena ia telah menangis "dan aku yakin kau sudah berpaling ke banyak gadis, karena diluar sana banyak yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan aku" ucap luhan sambil menyeka air matanya kasar

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran luhan hingga ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Faktanya, kini luhan merasa hatinya amat sangat perih. Dimana ia ingin sekali memeluk dan menghirup tubuh pria yang selama ini ia nanti. Tapi pertemuannya dengan pria ini, sungguh tidak tepat

"sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku seperti ini lu? apa perlu aku buktikan bahwa selama ini masih menunggumu?" tanya sehun pelan

"sehun, hentikan" ucap luhan kembali menahan air matanya

"selama ini aku merindukanmu, Lu. aku masih amat sangat mencintaimu. Kau masalaluku yang amat sangat berharga, dan aku benar-benar ingin membawa masa lalu itu ke kehidupan kita lagi" ujar sehun meyakinkan luhan

"aku yakin kita akan membuat cerita baru lagi Lu, ijinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku dimasalalu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia" lanjut sehun

"sehun, aku butuh istirahat. Hari ini cukup membuatku terkejut, jadi aku mohon hentikan"

Sehun tertunduk lemah. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. Hari ini juga cukup berat bagi sehun

"baiklah, istirahatlah dengan tenang Lu" ujar sehun "aku antar ke kamarmu" lanjut sehun singkat

Luhan mulai beringsut ke kamar yang telah disediakan sehun diapartementnya. Luhan masih terus menangis sambil memegangi dadanya. Perasaan perih tak kunjung hilang dari hatinya. Hingga matanya mulai lelah mengeluarkan airmata. Sampai saatnya ia benar-benar terlelap

Sesaat setelah luhan benar-benar terlelap, sehun memasuki kamar luhan. Ia menarikkan selimut ketubuh luhan. Ia memandangi wajah gadis yang selama ini ia juga rindukan. Ia duduk disamping ranjang luhan sambil membelai surai madu milik luhan

"mengapa kau malah menangis lu? Didunia ini aku paling membenci melihatmu menangis. Kau semakin membuatku bersalah" kata sehun tertunduduk

"kau masuk kedalam dunia malam juga aku penyebabnya lu. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Aku tak akan membuatmu tersiksa. Tidurlah dengan tenang malam ini sayang" ucap sehun sambil mencium kening luhan

"aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu. sangat merindukanmu" ujar sehun kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kamar luhan

(***)

**FLASHBACK ON**

**_SEHUN SIDE_**

_"Sehun kau akan kemana?" tanya luhan kecil yang baru berumur 10 tahun_

_"entahlah, eomma berkata aku akan pergi ke korea dan lama" kata sehun kecil berumur 8 tahun_

_"andwe, sehunie tidak boleh meninggalkan luhanie" rengek luhan_

_"Lulu, sehunie juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu" katanya menenangkan luhan_

_"sehunie bohong, setelah ini kau akan pergi. Hikssss, sehunie jahat" tangis luhan pecah_

_"sehunie janji, jika sehunie sudah selesai sehunie akan kembali ke china untuk luhanie" kata sehun kecil sambil menangkup pipi luhan_

_"andweeeeee" tangis luhan semakin pecah_

_Ketika itu juga, sehun kecil tiba-tiba mencium bibir luhan. Luhan yang merasa sebuah benda asing menempel pada bibirnya kemudian terdiam dari tangisnya. Ciuman yang cukup lama tapi hanya menempel itu merupakan ciuman pertama bagi keduanya_

_"luhanie jangan menangis, sehunie pasti akan kembali. Sehunie hanya untuk luhanie"_

_"luhanie juga hanya untuk sehunie, sehunie janji akan kembali pada luhanie?"_

_"ya, sehunie janji"_

**_9 Tahun kemudian_**

_"Eomma, kapan kita akan kembali ke china? 7 tahun aku sudah merindukan luhan" ucap sehun yang kini berusia 17 tahun_

_"kita akan kembali ke china jika waktunya sudah tepat. Eomma dan appa masih sangat sibuk" ujar eomma sehun_

_Sehun dengan malas mendengar kalimat sang eomma hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian menghidupkan televisi untuk sekedar mencari informasi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melemas ketika sosok yang ia rindukan ada dilayar televisi itu_

_"Eom..ma, eomma" panggil sehun pelan_

_"iya nak?"_

_"Eomma, luhanie" kata sehun sambil menahan rasa sakit dihatinya_

_Ibu sehun kemudian mengalihan pandangannya menuju televisi. Ia juga terkejut melihat keluarga luhan yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Ibu sehun menangis melihat kondisi keluarga luhan, bagaimanapun juga ayah luhan adalah sahabat karib ayah sehun_

_Sehun langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melenggang pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sang eomma meneriaki namanya_

_"kau mau kemana sayang?"_

_"aku akan mencari luhan" ujar sehun_

_"dimana? China? Tidak sayang!" kata sang eomma tegas_

_"tapi eomma, dia sedang kesusahan. Eomma, kau tau aku sangat mencintainya" ujar sehun frustasi_

_"eomma tau, tapi tidak begini. Eomma akan membantu dengan anak buah appamu. Sekarang kembalilah kekamar"_

_"ARGH!" erang sehun makin frustasi_

_Didalam kamar, sehun terus mondar-mandir. Ia kemudian menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya untuk membantu mencari keberadaan luhan._

_2 hari pencarian. Paginya, sehun mendapat pesan dari chanyeol dan kai bahwa luhan berada di korea. Mereka memberi tahu lokasi dimana luhan. Dengan sigap, sehun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menjemput luhan. Tapi sayang, rencana itu gagal_

_"Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya sang appa_

_"menjemput luhan"_

_"menjemput luhan? Pesawatmu akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Cepat segera ke bandara sekarang"_

_"apa? Pesawat?" tanya sehun bingung_

_"apa eomma tak memberitahumu?"_

_"nak, aku akan dikuliahkan dicalifornia. Eomma sudah membujuk appamu agar kuliah bisnis disini tapi tetap saja appamu menolah. Dia bilang callifornia jauh lebih baik dari seoul" ujar sang eomma sambil menghapus airmatanya_

_"APA?! Tapi bagaimana luhan? Biar aku menemui luhan sebentar, aku mohon" pinta sehun_

_"tidak! Kau tak punya banyak waktu lagi. segera masuk ke mobil paman Kim sekarang"_

_"APPA! Aku mohon appa. Sekali ini saja" pinta sehun lagi. Tapi sang appa tak menghiraukannya_

_Akhirnya sehun tak punya pilihan lain. Ia hanya menuruti kemauan sang appa. Sehun begitu mencintai orang tuanya. Ia hanya bisa menurut karena ia takut membuat ayahnya terkena serangan jantung._

_Ditambah ia merupakan anak tunggal keluarga Oh. Maka ia satu-satunya penerus perusahaan keluarga oh. Perusahaan ternama dikorea._

_"eomma, aku mohon jaga luhan selama aku pergi"_

_"eomma akan berusaha nak. Tapi eomma dan appa sendiri akan pergi ke paris untuk membuka cabang perusahaan"_

_"ARGH!" sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi_

_"eomma minta maaf nak" ujar sang eomma sambil menangis_

_"berhenti menangis eomma, aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis" ujar sehun "baiklah, aku akan menyetujui berangkat ke callifornia. Tapi aku mau jika aku kembali kalian harus menyetujuiku menikah dengan luhan. Kalian tak berhak lagi mengatur kehidupanku setelah ini, termasuk dalam hal cinta" tawar sehun_

_"semalam eomma juga sudah membicarakan dengan appa jika kita harus mulai berhenti mengurus kehidupanmu. Dan appa sepertinya setuju" ujar sang eomma_

_"geure, aku berangkat" ucap sehun kemudian mengecup ujung kepala sang eomma sebelum ia memasuki mobil_

_Didalam mobil, sehun masih terus memikirkan nasib luhan. Ia tak fokus dengan apapun yang terjadi. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada luhan_

_"Lu, maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu lagi" kata sehun tertunduk_

_.._

_.._

**_LUHAN SIDE_**

_Setelah kejadian dimana orang tua baekhyun dan luhan meninggal, mereka serasa terdampar di nergara orang lain. Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki siapapun di korea dan mereka harus tetap bertahan hidup di korea._

_Selama beberapa hari mereka masih bisa bertahan dengan sisa uang mereka di china. Namun semakin lama uang mereka menipis. Luhan dan baekhyun pun kebingungan bagaimana mereka akan bertahan hidup disini._

_"Lu, aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini untuk selamanya. Kita butuh bantuan lu. setidaknya kita mencari pekerjaan" ucap baekhyun frustasi_

_"pekerjaan apa baek? Kau tau kan kita meninggalkan semua surat kelulusan kita di china. Tak ada perusahaan yang akan mempercayai kita"_

_"ARGH! AKU BENCI INI SEMUA LU!" rengek baekhyun semakin frustasi_

_"aku tau baekhyun, aku juga mengalaminya" jawab luhan sambil membelai lembut surai baekhyun_

_"Lu, kau masih punya lelaki kecil yang kau cintai sampai sekarang itu kan? Bukankah dia di korea?" tanya baekhyun_

_"iya, dia dikorea. Memang ada apa baek?" tanya luhan bingung_

_"ayolah lu, aku rasa dia juga masih mencintaimu. Temui dia. Setidaknya kita minta sedikit bantuan padanya. Hehe" kekeh baekhyun_

_"hah? Manamungkin aku setelah sekian lama berpisah kemudian bertemu dan meminta bantuan" omel luhan "lagipula dia belum tentu mengingat aku siapa baek" ujar luhan_

_"ayolah lu, apa kau ingin mati kelaparan dikorea?" tantang baekhyun dan luhan menggeleng pelan_

_"kalau begitu kita kekantor polisi sekarang. Kita cari dia dari alamat kepolisian" ujar baekhyun sambil menarik tangan luhan_

_Setelah sampai di kantor polisi, baekhyun dan luhan segera menemui seorang polisi yang dapat membantu mereka. Awalnya mereka tak bisa mendapatkan alamat itu hingga mereka menjelaskan semua yang dialaminya dan polisi itu akhirnya memberi alamat rumah sehun_

_"baiklah, siapa orang yang kau cari alamatnya?" tanya sang polisi_

_"siapa namanya Lu?" tanya baekhyun_

_Luhan hanya diam dan memandang baekhyun_

_"Luhan, siapa namanya dia? Kekasihmu yang tinggal di korea itu" jelas baekhyun lagi_

_"baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau menunggunya diluar. Aku akan mencari alamanya bersama pak polisi ini sendiri" ujar luhan diluar dugaan_

_"nggg?" baekhyun bingunh_

_"aku mohon baek, kau keluar sebentar ne"_

_"arraseo" jawab baekhyun sedikit sebal_

_Setelah baekhyun keluar dari ruang kepolisian tersebut. Hanya ada polisi itu dan luhan didalam ruang itu. Baekhyun merasa sebal karena ia merasa luhan menutupi identitas pria yang luhan cintai. Yang luhan tau adalah sebuah foto anak kecil yang selalu luhan tangisi._

_Setelah beberapa lama baekhyun menunggu. Luhan akhirnya keluar dari ruang itu dan membawa secarik kertas. Kertas tersebut berisikan alamat rumah sehun_

_"Sudah?" tanya baekhyun jutek_

_"baekhyun, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya luhan_

_"menurutmu?"_

_"baek ayolah" rengek luhan_

_"Lu, aku sahabatmu selama ini! Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan siapa pria yang kau cintai itu. Namanya saja kau tak memberitahukan itu padaku. Kau hanya melihatkanku foto anak kecil. Apa itu tidak menyebalkan?" omel baekhyun_

_"baek maafkan aku" rengek luhan lagi_

_"ah! Aku merasa tak dianggap seperti sahabat" ucap baekhyun mendramatisir_

_"aniyo, bukan seperti itu" ucap luhan membenarkan_

_"lalu seperti apa?"_

_"baekhyun-ah, aku takut jika aku memberitahukanmu semuanya kau juga akan menyukainya. Dia benar-benar tampan baek" ucap luhan sambil menerawang masalalunya bersama sehun "dan jika masalah foto, aku juga tak punya fotonya yang sekarang. Hanya itu foto yang aku punya" ujar luhan sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigitnya_

_"ya ampun luhan! Sungguh, alasamu tidak masuk akal"_

_"hehe, sudah tidak marah kan? Ayo kita cari rumahnya. Aku merindukannya" ucap luhan malu-malu_

_"arraseo, arraseo. Kajja" jawab baekhyun_

_Mereka kemudian menaiki taksi dan mencari alamat sehun. Setelah menempuh perjalanan agak panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai kesebuah rumah besar._

_"Lu, apa kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya baekhyun saat melihat rumah sehun begitu besar_

_"entahlah"_

_"apa alamatnya benar?"_

_"molla" ucap luhan sambil memandang rumah sehun_

_"Lu, ada seseorang yang keluar dari rumah itu" tunjuk baekhyun saat seorang yeoja keluar dari pintu rumah megah itu_

_"masuklah, aku disini menunggumu" ucap baekhyun_

_Luhan mengangguk ragu. Ia kemudian turun dari taksi itu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju yeoja paruh baya itu berdiri. Luhan merasakan detakan jantungnya berkali-kali lebih cepat. Ia merasa gugup. Sangat gugup_

_"an...nyeong... annyeong haseyo" ucap luhan gugup_

_"ne?" jawab yeoja itu ramah sambil memalik tubuhnya menghadap luhan_

_Mata yeoja itu dan mata luhan akhirnya bertemu. Kedua manik mata itu saling menatap dan berperang dalam rindu. Mata dari sang yeoja paruh baya itu mulai berkaca-kaca_

_"Luhan?" tanya yeoja itu_

_"annyeong haseyo, ajj-jhuma" ucap luhan gagap sambil membungkukkan badan_

_"aigoo, uri luhanie kembali" ucap yeoja itu sambil memeluk luhan dalam tangis_

_Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya yeoja paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya. Jangan lupakan airmata yeoja itu yang telah membanjiri pipinya karena tangisannya pecah sesaat ketika memeluk luhan_

_"bagaimana kabarmu nak?"_

_"aku... baik ajhuma" ucap luhan_

_"kau merindukan sehunie?" tanya yeoja itu to the point_

_"ani.. aniyo.. ajhuma" jawab luhan gugup_

_"eomma, sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku eomma?" omelnya "maafkan aku Luhan, kemarin sehun barusaja berangkat ke california untuk kuliah. Appanya memintanya untuk kuliah disana" katanya_

_"kami mendengar banyak musibah yang kalian alami. Kami terus mencari tak tak membuahkan hasil karena keluarga kalian bukan asli warga korea, hingga akhirnya kau datang kemari. Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang kemari nak" ucapnya lagi_

_"Lu, aku ingin sekali merawatmu. Tapi aku takbisa berlama disini, pesawatku akan berangkat kecanada sebentar lagi. Aku akan mengurus anak perusahaan disana. Maafkan aku Luhan" ucapnya sambil kembali meneteskan airmata_

_"aniyo eomonim, gwenchana. Maaf aku menganggumu" ucap luhan menahan airmatanya_

_"Lu, ini ada beberapa uang untukmu dikorea selama aku tak bisa menjagamu. Dan ada sebuah flat kecil yang mungkin bisa kau tinggali" ucap sang eomonim sambil memberikan sebuah amplop_

_"aniyo, eomonim, aku..."_

_"tidak luhan. Ini sudah kami persiapkan untukmu. Kami juga berhutang banyak pada kedua orang tuamu dulu. Ini sebagai imbalannya. Sehun juga menitipkanmu padaku. Dan aku rasa ini imbang"_

_"eomonim, gamsahamnida" ucap luhan sambil susah payah menahan airmatanya_

_"berhentilah menangis lu" ucap eomonim sambil membelai pelan punggung luhan "katakan smile" ucap eomonim sambil mengambil foto luhan dari smartphonenya_

_"eom..monim" ucap luhan bingung_

_"sehun. Aku akan mengirimkannya untuk sehun. Dia sangat merindukanmu luhan" ucap eomonim sambil tersenyum "Ini, foto sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu. aku rasa kau bisa mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja dia semakin tampan" kekeh eomonim sambil memberikan foto sehun_

_"dia memang tampan" lirih luhan_

_"ne?"_

_"aniyo eomonim" jawab luhan cepat_

_"aku mendengarnya luhan" kekeh eomonim "aku rasa aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai sehun kembali ne. Dia akan segera menikahimu jika dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya" ucapnya_

_"annyeong luhan-ah" katanya sambil memasuki mobil_

_"annyeongi gaseyo eomonim" ucap luhan "gamsahamnida eomonim"ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk hingga mobil itu pergi_

_Setelah mobil itu pergi. Luhan memperhatikan foto itu_

_"kau pergi lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya" lirih luhan sambil berkaca-kaca_

_Ia tersenyum tapi airmatanya terus mengalir. Hingga baekhyun menyadarkannya_

_"kau mau sampai kapan disini eoh?"_

_"Baekhyuuuun" rengek luhan_

_"ada apa baby lu?"_

_"aku sedih sekali. Mengapa mereka pergi meninggalkanku? Semua yang aku sayang" racau luhan_

_"aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Pegang kalimatku" kata baekhyun menenangkan luhan_

_"baek, aku rasa kita masih bisa bertahan hidup disini tapi hanya untuk beberapa hari saja"_

_"jinjja? Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya baekhyun berbinar-binar_

_"eoh, tapi tak banyak"_

_"aku tak peduli. Ah! Harusnya aku berterimakasih dahulu kepada ajhuma itu sebelum dia pergi" celotek baekhyun_

_"tak perlu, aku sudah berterima kasih"_

_"geure, kalau begitu aku berterima kasih pada anaknya saja. Lelaki yang kau cintai itu"_

_"ANDWEEE! DIA MILIKKU BAEKHYUN!" teriak luhan histeris_

_"arraseo, aku sudah tau reaksimu pasti akan seperti ini" kekeh baekhyun_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

(***)

Matahari kembali tersenyum diantara awan-awan berwarna biru muda. Cahayanya yang dengan lantang mengusik kenyamanan tidur gadis cantik bermata rusa yang semalaman manangis hebat.

Ketika ia baru saja bangun sebuah telefon masuk kedalam smartphonenya

"_Yeoboseyo_" sapa luhan dengan suara khas seraknya

_"kau dimana nona Lu? Apa kau tak pulang hari ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya wanita diujung telepon_

"aku tak pulang baek, maafkan aku dan aku baik-baik saja"

_"lalu kau bermalam dimana?"_

"nona baek, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu. Kau berisik sekali"

_"aku mengkhawatirkanmu Luhan!" amuk baekhyun_

"aku tau, tapi aku baik-baik saja baek" kekeh luhan

_"baiklah, kalau begitu segera sarapan"_

"bagaimana aku bisa sarapan jika kau terus mengomel diteleponku?" kekeh luhan

_"geure, annyeong lulu sayang"_

"annyeong, baekki sayang"

_"aing~"_

PIP

Telepon itu tertutup. Luhan kemudian meletakkan kembali smartphonenya di meja dan mengikat rambutnya asal. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, berniat melakukan tour di apartement sehun. Anggap saja luhan tak sopan, tapi ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka terlebih dahulu untuk memulai tournya. Tapi tibatiba senyum mengambang dari bibir manisnya karena sebuah pesan dalam bentuk post it love membuatnya semangat hari ini

**Pagi Luhanie sayang~  
kau sudah bangun bukan? Lakukan apapun yang kau mau diapartemenku  
anggap ini seperti apartementmu sendiri. Okay?  
aku janji akan pulang cepat.**

**-Sehunie :*-**

"_mwoya_? Mengapa ia memanggilku sayang?" tanyanya bingung

Luhan kemudian mencuci mukanya. Setelah ia selesai, ia berjalan keluar. Dimeja makan, ia menemukan roti bakar yang telah siap makan. Disana juga terdapat pesan dari orang yang sama untuk luhan

**Pagi Luhanie sayang~  
Jangan melupakan sarapanmu, okay?  
makan roti bakar dan minumlah susu itu dengan baik  
ada beberapa makanan dalam lemari es. Ambilah jika kau mau**

**-Sehunie :*-**

"_cheesy_ eoh" kekeh luhan

Luhan kemudian duduk di meja makan sambil memakan rotinya. Ia juga memandang ruang apartement sehun dengan detail. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah postit tertempel di lemari es. Sambil mengigit roti bakarnya, ia menghampiri postit itu

**Pagi Luhanie sayang~  
makanlah dengan baik  
aku mohon agar kau tak keluar dari apartementku  
tunggu aku pulang, jika kau ingin keluar!**

**-Sehunie :*-**

"kenapa kau memaksa sekali" kekeh luhan kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang televisi. Ia mencoba menghibur dirinya dengan televisi itu.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mengganti chanel televisi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja smartphonenya berdering. Menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Luhan segera berlari menuju letak ponselnya. Ia melihat sebuah kontak asing ada ditephonenya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah menyimpan nama konta seperti itu

"_yeoboseyo_" sapa luhan

_"yeoboseyo. Hai lu, kau sudah bangun?" _sapa seseorang diujung telepon

"ya, aku sudah bangun dari tadi" jawab luhan

_"apa kau sudah makan semua sarapanmu?"_

"sudah, dan aku mulai bosan sendirian diapartemenmu sekarang" ujar luhan jujur

_"hehe, baiklah. Aku tau kau akan mengatakan itu, aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu aku beberapa_ _menit lagi" _ucap sehun

"hah? Apa kau bercanda? Bekerjalah dengan benar. Mengapa kau seenaknya sendiri?" omel luhan

_"ini perusahaanku, jadi terserah aku. Lagi pula kau mengatakan kau bosan disana sendirian"_bela sehun

"bukan berarti aku memintamu pulang sekarang. Pulanglah sesuai jam kerjamu, oh sehun"

_"baiklah, kalau begitu aku bekerja sebentar ya sayang. Tunggu aku"_

"sayang? Mengapa kau seenaknya memanggilku sayang? Ah apa kau juga yang menuliskan nama 'Baby Hunnie' di ponselku?" tuduh sehun

_"haha, iya. Itu aku sayang. Lagi pula dulu kita pernah mengikat janji bahwa kau milikku dan kau milikmu bukan?"_

"tapi itu kan..."

_"aku tak menerima protes nona Lu. Istirahat sayang, aku selalu mencintaimu" ucap sehun sebelum menutup teleponnya_

PIP. Sambungan telepon terputus

"Dasar namja aneh!" omel luhan ketika telepon itu diputus paksa oleh sehun "aku juga selalu mencintaimu sehunie" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum malu-malu

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Ia berniat kembali menonton televisi. Tapi kemudian sebuah ruang kecil menyita perhatiannya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam ruang kecil itu.

"Ruang apa itu?" tanya luhan bingung

Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati ruang kecil itu. Ia berlahan membuka pintu ruang kecil tersebut. Ia mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruang tersebut. Setelah lampu menyala, ia tiba-tiba saja terkejut dengan segala hal yang ada diruang tersebut

Mulutnya ternganga. Tubuhnya kembali melemas, darahnya kembali membeku dan lidahnya juga kelu. Sejak kemarin ia sudah cukup dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sehun. Ditambah saat ini ia harus mengetahui isi ruang kecil tersebut. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa perih. Airmatanya tanpa permisi mmembentuk aliran sendiri dipipi mulus luhan.

_'jadi ini semua yang dilakukan sehun selama aku pergi?' _batin Luhan tak percaya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**yang penasaran sama flashback hunhan, gimana flashbacknya? pada faham gak?  
**

**chapter ini agak panjang gegara si flashback gak mau tuntas selese. panjang banget deh jadinya**

**clue nih, keknya chap depan kalo gue mood ada *uhuk* NC  
tapi kalo pada gak setuju bisa mundur kok ncnya :D**

**happy reading yah, review juseyo. biar author semangat nerusin ini ff gituh**  
**review kalian itu sejenis kek penyemangat author, hehe**  
**kemaren hampir aja author males update ini ff u,u**

**kalo ada typo maafin ya, kebiasaan soalnya. wkwks**

***deep bow bareng hunhan**

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati ruang kecil itu. Ia berlahan membuka pintu ruang kecil tersebut. Ia mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruang tersebut. Setelah lampu menyala, ia tiba-tiba saja terkejut dengan segala hal yang ada diruang tersebut

Mulutnya ternganga. Tubuhnya kembali melemas, darahnya kembali membeku dan lidahnya juga kelu. Sejak kemarin ia sudah cukup dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sehun. Ditambah saat ini ia harus mengetahui isi ruang kecil tersebut. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa perih. Airmatanya tanpa permisi mmembentuk aliran sendiri dipipi mulus luhan.

_'jadi ini semua yang dilakukan sehun selama aku pergi?' _batin Luhan tak percaya

Luhan berjalan memerhatikan setiap sudut ruang tersebut. Ruang tersebut telah terpenuhi oleh foto bergambar sorang gadis. Ya, gadis itu adalah luhan. Diruang tersebut penuh sekali foto dirinya mulai dari kecil hingga dewasa. Namun sayang, foto paling terbaru yang sehun dapatkan berkisar 3 tahun yang lalu. Disana juga ada beberapa carik kertas berisi berita yang luhan alami bersama keluarganya.

Luhan tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah albun foto membuka setiap halama foto tersebut. Foto masa kecilnya bersama sehun sampai 3 tahun yang lalu. Disana juga ada sebuah postit yang sehun tempelkan di beberapa fotonya

'Aku merindukanmu luhan' tulis sebuah memo diatas foto luhan ketika berusia 10 tahun

'aku ingin menemuimu dan meminta maaf' tulisnya diatas foto luhan menangis

'kau dimana lu?' tulisnya diatas foto kecelakaan keluarga luhan, yang sehun dapatkan dari internet

'aku ingin membawa masa lalu ke masa depan. Aku ingin dirimu disini Lu' tulisnya kembali di halaman berikutnya

'Lu, percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu' tulisnya lagi

Beberapa deret kata romantis, kalimat ungkapan perasaan rindu sehun terhadap luhan selama ini semua terpampang jelas disana. Nyata didepan luhan bahwa ungkapan rasa rindu sehun sangat dalam.

Luhan terus menangis, ia tak tahu bahwa selama ini sehun merindukannya. Sehun mencarinya dan selama ini juga sehun lebih menderita daripadanya. Luhan terduduk menangis sambil memeluk lututnya

Tubuhnya terus bergetar. Matanya masih terus mengeluarkan airmata. Dia masih terus terisak sendirian diruang itu. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya sedikit berhenti terisak.

"mengapa kau kemari? apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hmm?" tanya sehun berjongkok sambil mengusak pelan rambut luhan

"sehunieeee" rengek luhan yang kemudian ia memeluk sehun

Dengan posisi luhan memeluk leher sehun dan sehun masih terus menenangkan tangisan luhan. sehun semakin dalam memeluk luhan dan luhan pula semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher sehun.

"iya lu?" tanya sehun lembut

"mengapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar merindukanku?"

"bagaimana aku mengatakannya jika kau terus menolak, lulu sayang?"

"aku tak menolak, aku... aku hanya..."

"ragu?"

Luhan mengangguk imut dan sehun kembali membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?"tanya luhan sambil berlinang air mata

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum singkat

"sekalipun aku seorang pelacur?"

"hey! Siapa bilang kau pelacur?"

"aku bekerja di klub malam sehunie" rengek luhan lagi

"kau hanya bekerja disana, dan kau bekerja bukan sebagai pelacur. Kau bahkan belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun kan?"

"hmm" jawab luhan sambil mengangguk imut

"jadi, apa kau sekarang percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu hmm?" tanya sehun lembut

"aku percaya sehunie"

"berarti kau menerimaku sekarang, untuk menjadi kekasihmu" kata sehun bahagia

"apa kau mau menerimaku? Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan, dan kau memiliki banyak kelebihan. Kita tak sama sehunie" ujar luhan pelan

"karena itu, kita bisa saling melengkapi. Jadi tak ada lagi alasan kau menolakku kan?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia kembali memeluk erat leher sehun. Ia mencium aroma maskulis yang keluar dari tubuh sehun. Aroma yang selama ini kau rindukan

"kembalilah padaku, Lu. aku akan menjamin hidupmu. Aku merindukanmu, sayang" ucap sehun sambil mengecup lembut kening luhan

"aku juga merindukanmu sehunie. Sangat merindukanmu" jawab luhan

"mengapa kau baru mau menerimaku sekarang sayang? Aku tersiksa karna kau menolakku kemarin. Aku mulai gila karena terus menahan agar tak memelukmu lu" cerita sehun

"entahlah, aku juga menyesal mengapa baru menerimamu sekarang" jawab luhan

Sehun tersenyum, ia kemudian mencium pelan bibir luhan. Bibir yang selama ini ia rindukan, bibir yang kini akan menjadi candunya lagi.

Awalnya sehun mencium pelan bibir luhan, hingga kemudian ciuman itu berubah mencadi ciuman yang menuntut. Mereka saling melumat. Ditambah sebuah erangan yang lolos dari mulut luhan yang membuat bibirnya terbuka.

Sehun mengambil sebuah kesempatan itu. Ia mengajak lidah luhan untuk ikut berperang bersama lidahnya. Sehun mendominasi ciuman itu, sedangkan luhan yanga memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan dari sehun

"jadi, siapa saja yang telah mencium bibir manis ini selain aku?" tanya sehun sambil mengelap sisa salivanya dibibir luhan

Luhan menggeleng imut. Ya, luhan kembali pada luhan yang manja sekarang. Luhan yang selama ini sehun rindukan

"benarkah?" tanya sehun heran

"iya, hanya sehunie yang menciumku. Aku bekerja diklub bukan berarti tubuhku bisa dijamah oleh siapapun kan?" protes luhan

"jika aku yang ingin menjamahmu bagaimana?" goda sehun

"sehunieee, aku lelah hari ini. Apa kau tak lihat mataku sembab?" rengek luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"iya, aku tahu itu sayang. Aku akan memintanya besok"

"tapi aku dibayar bukan untuk ditiduri tuan oh. Aku dibayar untuk menemani malam-malam mengenaskanmu. Apa kau tak membaca kontraknya?" ujar luhan

"kontrak apa? Kau akan segera berhenti dari pekerjaan bodoh itu. Kau hanya akan disini bersamaku selamanya" ucap sehun sambil mencium pelan bibir luhan

"maksudnya?"

"aku akan menjelaskan setelah aku mandi. Kau bergantilah, aku membelikanmu baju tadi. Aku harap kau suka sayang"

"tapi..."

"Lu, jika kau protes maka aku akan menjebol keperawananmu sekarang" goda sehun lagi

"_ani, ani. Geure. Kajja_" ajak luhan keluar dari ruang kecil tersebut. Dan sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan luhan

..

..

..

Luhan dan sehun sedang berduduk santai di sofa depan televisi. Sehun kini membawa luhan dalam pelukannya, luhan dengan senang hati menerima pelukan sehun.

"Sehunie" panggil luhan

"iya Lu?" jawab sehun yang masih tetap menatap televisi

"apa maksudmu tentang pekataanmu tadi?"

"yang mana?"

"aku dan pekerjaanku?" tanya luhan ragu

"ah, itu. Soal itu kau memang akan berhenti dari sana sayang" ucap sehun santai

"bisa kau jelaskan? Aku masih tak mengerti"

"kau akan berhenti. Berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Dan kau akan disini selamanya bersamaku. Kau hanya akan melayaniku, bukan pria hidung belang itu lagi"

"ta..tapi, apa kau tau tuan lee sangat galak? Aku menandatangani kontrak yang bisa beresiko untukmu. Biarkan aku tetap disana, aku janji aku juga akan tetap melayanimu. Aku tak mau kau terluka" ujar

"aku tau itu lu, aku tau semua tentang tuan lee. Dan asal kau tau, aku juga tak ingin kau terluka. Apalagi bekerja untuk bos busukmu itu"

"tapi sehun, aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Percayalah padaku kita akan baik-baik saja"

"kenapa kau yakin sekali?" tanya luhan heran

Luhan memandang sehun dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. Membuat sehun langsung tersenyum gemas karena kelakuan luhan

"apa kau kenal park chanyeol? Kim kai?" tanya sehun

"park chanyeol? Aku kenal. Dia pacar baekhyun, sahabatku. Kalau kim kai, entahlah aku tak mengingatnya"

"kim jongin, sebut saja kai. Namja tan yang berhasil membawa salah satu temanmu keluar dari lingkaran bos brengsekmu itu"

"ah! Pacar kyungie? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku?" tanya luhan bingung

"aigoo, lucu sekali kamu sayang. Boleh aku melumat bibirmu lagi?" tanya sehun

"sehunie, jawab aku dulu. Setelahnya kau boleh menciumku lagi"

"baiklah, jadi sebenarnya chanyeol dan kai adalah sahabatku, setelah aku berpindah kekorea mereka yang selalu ada untukku. Dan saat ini, chanyeol juga ingin melepaskan kekasihnya yang benama baekhyun itu dari lingkaran bosmu itu. Kita bertiga akan kerja sama untuk membebaskan kalian" jelas sehun "Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa chanyeol lebih dulu menemukanmu dari pada aku" lanjutnya

"tapi ini akan sangat berbahaya. Dulu ketika kyungie keluar, tuan lee sangat marah. Bagaimana jika ia mencelakakanku dengan baekki. Dia pernah bilang akan membunuh kami jika kami seperti kyungie" kata luhan takut

"tak akan. Sebelum dia membunuhmu, dia yang akan mati terlebih dahulu" jawab sehun santai

"bagaimana jika mereka membunuh kalian?"

"tak akan. Kita bertiga memiliki kekuatan terbesar untuk korea apalagi para gangster. Jadi percayalah padaku. Kita akan selamat" kata sehun meyakinkan

"baiklah, aku percaya pada sehunie" ujar luhan manja dan kembali memeluk sehun dengan erat

Sehun tersenyum singkat, ia mendekap wanita yang selama ini ia rindukan. Wanita yang selama ini ia nanti akhirnya dia hadir dalam hidupnya. Ia menghirup aroma mawar dari perpotongan leher luhan

"Lu" panggil sehun tiba-tiba saat sehun masih memeluk luhan

"hmm?" jawab luhan pelan

"ternyata selama bertahun-tahun berpisah tubuhmu banyak berkembang" goda sehun

"maksudnya?" tanya luhan bingung sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap sehun

"tubuhmu ternyata banyak yang berkembang, seperti yang itu" tunjuk sehun menggunakan matanya pada payudara luhan

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang sehun dan ternyata memang sehun sedang memperhatikan bongkahan sintal didadanya itu

"_mwoya_? Mengapa kau melihat payudaraku?" tanya luhan sedikit mengamuk

"_aniyo_, sepertinya aku sudah lama tak melihatnya. Sejak terakhir kita mandi bersama badanmu masih datar lu" jawab sehun jujur

"sehunie, itu luhanie kecil. Sekarang luhanie sudah besar" ucap luhan bangga

"_jinjja_? Kalau begitu bolehkan aku melihat tubuh luhanie yang sudah besar?"

"_Ne_?" luhan bingung

"Lu, aku mohon" ucap luhan dengan puppy eyesnya

"baiklah, tapi tidak untuk malam ini" ucap luhan

"_wae? Wae? Waeeee?_" sehun berdecak sebal

"aku lelah sehunieeee" rengek luhan lagi

"aigoo, katanya luhanie sudah besar. Mengapa masih merengek seperti bayi eoh?" goda sehun "_arraseo_, aku akan menahannya sampai besok. Hanya sampai besok lu" ujar sehun

"_geure_, sehunie baik sekali" ucap luhan bahagia dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Lu, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau membuat adikku terangsang" desis sehun

"_jinjja? Mi..an_" ucap luhan gugup

"aku memaafkanmu asal kau menciumku"

"cium?"

"_ne_" jawab sehun mantab "yogi" tunjuk sehun pada bibirnya

Luhan tersenyum melihat sehun yang begitu manis dihadapannya. Ia kemudian memeluk leher sehun sambil mencium bibir sehun. Luhan hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sehun, dan itu membuat sehun bedesih kecewa

"hanya seperti ini?" tanya sehun dan luhan mengangguk polos

"kau harus melumatnya sayang" kata sehun

Luhan tersenyum kembali. Ia kemudian melepas ciuman itu. Luhan mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada bibir sehun. Ia menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir tipis sehun sebelum dia benar-benar melumatnya. Sehun membiarkan luhan beraksi dengan gayanya. Setelah luhan melumat beberapa menit, akhirnya sehun kembali mendominasi

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu bermain sendirian sayang" seringai sehun

Sehun kembali melumat bibir itu dengan ganas. Ia benar-benar menghabisi bibir merah itu. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Tangannya berjalan menelusuri paha dan payudara luhan. Ketika ia sampai pada payudara montok luhan, ia sengaja meremas dada sintal itu dan luhan menggigit bibir bawah sehun karena ia merasa tubuhnya dimanjakan

Luhan menahan desahannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ciuman panasnya bersama sehun. Sehun kembali meremas payudara luhan. Untuk kali ini kedua tangannya meremas kedua dada sintal milik luhan. Kedua jari telunjukknya menggerayangi payudara itu untuk menemukan nipple milik luhan. Setelah menemukan nipple itu, telunjuknya bermain di kedua nipple luhan

"mmmpphhh" desah luhan ketika mendapatkan perlakuan itu

Sehun melihat luhan menikmati belaiannya. Ia melihat luhan menutup kedua matanya dengam mulut sedikit menganga setelah mendesah dan menikmati semua perlakuan sehun. Sehun menyeringai dan dia benar-benar terangsang

"aku tak bisa menahannya lagi Lu, kau membuatku benar-benar terangsang!" sehun frustasi

"maafkan aku, aku juga... sama" jawab luhan takut

"kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya sekarang"

"andwe!"

"wae andwe? Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi lu"

"aku malu sehunie. aku takut tubuhku mengecewakanmu" jawab luhan jujur

"tidak lu, bentuk tubuhmu saja membuatku terangsang"

"sehun, aku mohon, aku sangat lelah. Esok aku milikmu seutuhnya. Biarkan aku mempersiapkan diriku dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga kau akan menjadi yang pertama bagiku" luhan berkata jujur

"ARGH!" erang sehun frustasi

"maafkan aku sehunie" ucap luhan menyesal

"ani, sekarang kau tidurlah. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku bersama adikku" ucap sehun

"kau tidak marah? Sehunie jangan marah" rengek luhan

"ani, aku tidak marah sayangku" ucap sehun membelai lembut surai luhan

"nanti malam kau akan tidur bersamaku kan?" tanya luhan

"iya, aku bersamamu. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk juniornya

Sehun kemudian menggendong luhan dan membawanya keranjang mereka. Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian Ia mencium bibir luhan sebelum pergi kekamar mandi

"_mianhae_ sayang" ucap luhan ketika sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"_gwenchana_, tapi esok kau milikku seutuhnya" jawab sehun sambil menutup kamar mandi

"ya, aku akan seutuhnya menjadi milikmu besok" lirih luhan sambil merona

(**)

beberapa jam yang lalu

"Yak, sehun-ah, kau mau kemana? Kenapa mejamu sudah rapi?" tanya kai yang tiba-tiba masuk keruang kerjanya

"aku mau pulang" jawab sehun singkat

"pulang? Tumben sekali kau pulang sekarang. Bukankah kau hobi lembur dikantor?" tanya chanyeol

"itu dulu yeol. Sekarang berbeda" jawabnya tegas

"apanya yang beda?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"jangan katakan kau telah mendapat gadis malam dari klub yang kami rekomendasikan semalam" tuduh kai

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya diam memandang dua sahabatnya yang heboh itu

"ahahah, jadi siapa gadis yang kau sewa itu sehun-ah?" kekeh chanyeol

"kenapa dia keren sekali bisa menarik perhatianmu?" kekeh kai yang juga dilanda kebingungan

"karena memang hanya dia yang menarik perhatianku selama ini" jawab sehun santai sambil menerawang foto lama itu

"jadi kau menemukan gadis itu di klub malam?" tanya kai

"eoh, aku menemukannya disana. Aku menemukan luhanku yang selama ini aku cari disana. Terimakasih, atas rekomendasi bodoh kalian aku bertemu dengannya lagi" ujar sehun sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya

"tunggu! Siapa namanya?" tanya chanyeol

"Luhan. Xi Luhan" tanya sehun

"apa maksudmu adalah dia?" ujar chanyeol sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Menunjuk gambar seorang gadis yang berfoto dengan pacarnya

"yak! Bagaimana kau bisa selama ini bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" protes chanyeol

"aku tak tahu jika dia gadis yang kau cari. Sedangkan foto yang kau pasang selama ini adalah foto anak kecil. Dan kau hanya berkata bahwa kau mencintainya. Kau bahkan tak pernah bercerita secara komplit atau bahkan umur dia sekarang. Aku fikir kau ini pedhopil. Jadi jangan salahkan aku" jelas chanyeol

"aku juga sempat berfikir seperti itu yeol" timpal kai

"ah, jadi rusa galak ini yang kau cari? Lain kali mungkin kau harus tuntas menceritakan semua masalahmu sehun-ah, kita pasti akan lebih cepat" lanjut chanyeol sedikit menyindir karena selama ini sehun jarang sekali bercerita

"iya. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kenal denangannya?"

"dia sahabat dari kekasihku. Dan beberapa bulan ini aku sering mampir di flat kecilnya dan aku lumayan dekat dengannya" ujar chanyeol

"apa? Kau dekat dengannya?" amuk sehun

"lumayan dekat oh sehun!"chanyeol membenahi "lagi pula aku sudah memiliki kekasih" lanjutnya

"baiklah, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian" ujar sehun kembali memeluk kedua sahabatnya

"sehun-ah, apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba

"kerja sama apalagi? Bukankah perusahan kita sudah saling kerja sama?" tanya sehun

"bukan itu bodoh, kita kerja sama untuk melepaskan luhan dan baekhyun dari jeratan bosnya itu. Kau tak ingin mereka selamanya bekerja disana bukan? Dan kai akan memimpin kita untuk misi ini" ujar chanyeol

"aku? Kenapa aku?" kata kai kebingungan

"karna kau yang pernah berhasil melepas kyungsoo" ujar chanyeol

"tapi dulu kalian juga ikut membantuku. Aku tak berhasil sendirian" protes kai

"kita akan bekerja sama. Otte?" chanyeol kembali menawarkan

"geure, aku setuju" ucap sehun

"baiklah, aku setuju" jawab kai

Mereka kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Terutama chanyeol dan sehun karena baekhyun dan luhan akan segera berhenti dari pekerjaan gila itu

(**)

"Baek, aku pulang sayang" ucap chanyeol sambil melangkah memasuki apartemennya

Chanyeol kemudian melepas jas kerjanya. Ia menyampirkannya ke sofa ruang tengah apartemennya itu. Ia mencoba mencari dimana baekhyun tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan gadis mungilnya itu

"baek, kau dimana sayang?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"aku di dapur, yeol" ucap baekhyun setelah chanyeol memanggilnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah dapur. Ia menemukan gadis yang ia cintai sedang sibuk dengan pengoorengan dan beberapa bahan masakan. Ia kemudian memeluk gadis itu dari belakang sambil meletakkan dagunya dipundak baekhyun

"kau masak apa hmm? Hingga kau mengabaikan teriakanku?" tanya chanyeol

"aku hanya memasak telur, yeol. Aku sangat lapar kau tau?" celoteh baekhyun "apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya lagi

"aku belum makan malam, dan aku juga lapar" kata chanyeol manja

"kalau begitu, kau mandi dahulu. Setelah kau mandi aku akan menjamin makanan ini sudah siap"

"baek, aku punya kabar baik untukmu" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba

"uh? Kabar baik apa?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol sekilas karena penasaran

"aku akan segera membebaskanmu dari jeratan tuan bos busukmu itu"

"maksudmu? Kau sudah menemukan cara?"

"iya, aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan strategi baru bersama sehun dan kai"

"sehun? Kai? strategi? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya baekhyun semakin penasaran

"sehun adalah orang yang selama ini luhan cari sayang. Ah, ternyata dunia sangat sempit ya"

"sehun? Oh sehun?" tanya baekhyun masih tak percaya

"iya, oh sehun. Apa kau juga baru tahu? Luhan tak menceitakan apapun padamu?"

"_ani_. Dia sangat tertutup jika menyangkut masalah percintaan"

"sama dengan sehun"

"tapi bagaimana bisa strategi bersama sehun dan kai?"

"emm, aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau mau membebaskan adikku. Kau tau bahwa aku selalu tak bisa mengontrolnya ketika bersamamu" goda chanyeol

"YAK! Park chanyeol! Apa kau ingin aku bunuh sekarang? Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran mesum ketika aku sedang serius mendengarkanmu eoh?" omel baekhyun

"nona byun, bisakah kau tak mengomel? Kau membuatnya semakin tersiksa sayang. Ia ingin segera keluar dan berpindah ke lubangmu" ucap chanyeol lagi

"aku rasa kau sudah tak menyayangi nyawamu lagi, tuan park!" omel baekhyun

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang besar dan tajam

"ceritakan atau kau aku bunuh menggunakan ini" ancam baekhyun

"kau rela kehilangan pangeran tampan sepertiku? Jika ia silahkan potong disini" ucap chanyeol sambil memamerkan lehernya

"aish! Jinjja! Manusia dobbi ini selalu membuatku gila!" ucap baekhyun frustasi

Ia kemudian melempar pisau dapur itu kembali ketempatnya. Ia kemudian menyeret chanyeol menuju kamar mandi sambil menarik telinga yodanya itu

"cepat mandi yoda! Makan malam menunggumu" kata baekhyun setelah sampai di kamar mandi

"hanya makan malam yang menungguku? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya chanyeol pura-pura

"YAAAK!" teriak baekhyun

"aku serius baek. Asal kau tau, adikku ini benar-benar tersiksa. Ia merindukan belaianmu" kata chanyeol

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya, termasuk strategi bersama sehun dan kai. Aku janji. Tapi kau harus memanjakannya" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk arah antara pahanya

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak memikirkan kalimat chanyeol. Karena sebenarnya ia juga merindukan tubuh keksaihnya itu

"_otte_?" tanya chanyeol

"_geure_, aku menerimanya. Dengan syarat kau harus menceritakan semuanya" ucap baekhyun

"baiklah baby baek, sekarang aku akan mandi dahulu" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium bibir baekhyun sekilas sebelum ia masuk keadalam kamar mandi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

pertama author mau minta maaf nih *bungkuk bungkuk  
kemaren kan niatannya mau NC, karena kalo chap ini ketambahan NC aku rasa kayak kecepeten dan ntar jadinya chap ini panjang gegara NC *ditimpukin  
tapi ini author serius, chap depan udah pasti NC soalnya chap depan udah jadi nih dilaptop author. wkwks  
Sebagai permintaan maaf, author update lebih cepet nih

dan yang tanya dari chap depan kenapa chanyeol deket luhan tapi gak kesadar sama sisehun sekarang udah kejawab kan kenapa?  
yang tanya kenapa antara 10 sama 3 tahun. perbedaan waktu? itu 3 tahun keitungnya mulai sehun dikasi foto eommanya luhan udah gede, yang dia ke california itu loh. tapi yang dipamerin orang selalu foto bayi mereka

maaf banget author juga lupa jelasin masalah waktu itu. duh deep bow banget minta maaf  
jan pada ngamuk-ngamuk gegara kurang faham ne apalagi gagal nc chap ini u,u

reviewnya ditunggu yah, biar author makin semangat nerusin ini ff ^^

ampe ketemu chap depan yeorobeun :*

*Deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari sehun dan luhan tinggal bersama, mereka kini semakin lebih dekat. Luhan kembali menjadi luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang hobi merengek, luhan yang manja dan luhan yang menurut pada sehun.

Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sehun meskipun tampak luarnya begitu angkuh, namun ketika bersama luhan ia kembali menjadi sehun yang perhatian, sehun yang memiliki banyak kasih sayang dan sehun yang memanjakkan luhan

Luhan juga sudah bercerita semuanya kepada baekhyun. Semua kejadian tentang bertemunya dia dengan sehun. Baekhyun tak tau bahwa pria yang luhan nantikan selama ini adalah sehun dan baekhyun semakin tak percaya bahwa sebenarnya sehun adalah sahabat chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut karena ternyata dunia ini sempit. Karena kemarin malam juga Luhan dan baekhyun dipertemukan oleh Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabat mereka selama bekerja di klub dulu. Luhan, baekhyun, kyungsoo, sehun, chanyeol dan kai sekarang menjadi lebih dekat.

..

..

..

_"nanti malam kalian tidak boleh terlambat lagi. Arra?"_ kata baekhyun diujung telpon

"_arraseo_, lagipula kemarin terlambat karena sehun terlambat pulang baek" ucap luhan sambil memandang pemandangan dari balkon apartemen sehun

_"aku tak peduli Lu. kau tak boleh terlambat untuk acara makan malam ini!"_

"baiklah. Aku janji. karena hari ini sehun libur, maka kami tak akan terlambat" jawab luhan santai

_"apa kau akan bermalam diapartemen sehun lagi?"_

"aku rasa iya, kau bagaimana baek?"

_"aku sepertinya akan dikurung disini selamanya. Chanyeol tak membiarkanku pergi dari sini setelah_ _tau kau sudah bersama sehun lu"_ kekeh baekhyun

"sama dengan sehun. Dia juga tak membiarkanku kembali ke flat, kau tau itu baek" kata luhan sambil mengamuk kecil

_"mereka ternyata sama-sama protektif" _kekeh baekhyun lagi

"kau benar. Dan aku kasihan pada flat kita baek"

_"ah, benar sekali. Flat yang malang"_ ucap baekhyun sedih tapi seperti dibuat-buat

"Baek, aku tiba-tiba merindukan kyung...nggh" kalimat luhan terhenti karena sebuah lenguhan lolor dari mulut mungilnya

Luhan tak dapat lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena seseorang telah melingkarkan tangannya posesif diperut luhan. Leher luhan juga tak lepas dari kecupan hangat dari pria berbibir tipis itu

_"Lu? apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya baekhyun keheranan

"aku... baik baek" ucap luhan kesusahan

"dia sangat baik-baik saja nona baek" sahut sehun

_"yak! Aku tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan ke sahabatku bersama otak mesummu tuan oh!"_ omel baekhyun dari ujung telepon

"baek, sampai bertemu nanti malam ne" ujar luhan cepat-cepat

_"arra, ingat 30 menit lagi acara makan malam kita dimulai. Aku tak menerima keterlambatan lagi"_ kata baekhyun mengingatkan _"dan kalian, bersenang-senanglah selama masih ada waktu"_ kekeh baekhyun

PIP

Telepon itu terputus. Luhan masih kebingungan dengan kalimat terakhir baekhyun. Tapi sehun langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kalimat baekhyun

"bersenang-senang? Kalian? Kenapa dia tak bilang kita? Bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang nanti?" tanya luhan

"bersenang-senang yang dimaksud baekhyun berbeda dengan bersenang-senang yang kau maksud sayang" ujar sehun sambil terus menciumi leher luhan

"lalu?" tanya luhan lagi

Sehun membalik tubuh luhan. Ia tersenyum memerhatikan luhan dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian menarik dagu luhan. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada luhan dan kemudian ia melumatnya

Sehun terus melumat bibir luhan yang terasa manis baginya. Sehun mencoba mengabsen setiap inci dari rongga mulut luhan. Hanya bunyi kecipak khas orang berciuman yang mereka dengar. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ciuman itu berhenti karena keduanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen

"Lu, bolehkan aku menjamah seluruh tubuhmu sekarang? Aku mulai gila karena kau terus menolakku" ujar sehun

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya. aku tak menolakmu sehunie, aku hanya belum siap" ucap luhan pelan

"lalu kapan kau siap? Argh! Aku dan adikku merasa tersiksa melihat tubuhmu setiap malam lu. tapi bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan hari kau siap?" ucap sehun frustasi

Luhan menatap sehun dalam-dalam. Ia tau bahwa selama ini sehun merasa tersiksa. Luhan juga sangat sering melihat sehun bermain solo di kamarmandi sendirian.

"maaf, Aku takut"

"apa yang kau takutkan? Kau hamil? Aku meninggalkanmu?"

"...iya" jawab luhan sambil mengangguk imut

"percayalah padaku bahwa aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu selamanya. Dan jika kau takut kau hamil, maafkan aku jika aku akan membuatmu hamil. Karena itu adalah tujuanku hidup sayang. Menanam benihku didalam rahimmu" ujar sehun meyakinkan

Luhan masih terdiam, tangannya masih terus bermain diidada bidang sehun

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya sehun kembali

"aku percaya padamu sayang"

"kalau begitu, boleh aku melakukannya sekarang?"

"tidak sekarang. Nanti malam ya sayang. Sebentar lagi acara makan malam dimulai, baekhyun akan marah jika kita terlambat lagi"

"argh!" erang sehun frustasi

"sehunie, aku mohon mengertilah. Setelah ini aku milikmu" ucap luhan sambil mencium pelan bibir sehun

"_geure_, kita akan bermain beronde-ronde sampai pagi" jawab sehun

"terserah, yang penting sekarang ayo kita ganti pakaian dan segera berangkat. Sebelum baekhyun _eomma_ mengomel lagi" jawab luhan sambil menarik lengan sehun masuk kedalam apartemen

(***)

Sehun dan luhan kini telah sampai di restoran tempat acara makan malam akan diadakan. Luhan dengan anggun berjalan disamping sehun. Sedangkan sehun dengan begitu posesif ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang luhan. Seperti ingin menunjukkan dengan bangga terhadap siapa saja yang melihatnya bahwa luhan hanya miliknya

"aku tau sehun-ah, bahwa luhan hanya milikmu jadi berhentilah bersikap bahwa kami akan merebutnya" sindir kai ketika luhan dan sehun mendekati meja makan mereka

"LUHAEEEEEN!" Teriak baekhyun sambil berhambur memeluk luhan

"hai baek" sapa luhan lembut

"apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya kyungsoo yang juga menyambut luhan dengan pelukan

"aku sangat merindukanmu kyung" ujar luhan membalas pelukan kyungsoo

"_jja_~ sekarang aku rasa acara berpelukannya selesai. Kita kemari bukan untuk memeluk satu-sama lain" kata chanyeol mengingatkan

Ketiga wanita cantik itu hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang manis. Mereka kemudian duduk disebelah pasangan mereka masing-masing. luhan menggelayut manja di lengan sehun sedangkan tangan sehun melingkar dipinggang luhan

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak chanyeol dan chanyeol memeluk pundak baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kai dan kai dengan setia memeluk pinggang kyungsoo

"jadi kapan kita akan melakukannya?" tanya sehun to the point

"aku ingin menyerangnya malam ini. Tapi kai mengatakan lebih aman kita melakukannya besok malam" ucap chanyeol

"menurutku, besok pagi ia akan lengah. Dan aku memiliki beberapa gangster tambahan untuk menambahi tim gangstermu sehun-ah" lanjut kai

"apa kalian yakin kita akan berhasil jika melakukannya besok malam?" tanya sehun lagi

"aku yakin. Kita akan melakukannya secara halus terlebih dahulu. Baru jika tak bekerja kita melakukan cara gangster" jelas chanyeol

Ketiga gadis yang ada disamping para pria tampan itu mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang kekasih mereka bahas.

"apa ini akan aman untuk keselamatan kalian?" tanya kyungsoo

"apa tidak lebih baik kami mencoba mengundurkan diri dulu?" usul baekhyun

"aku mengkhawatirkan kalian... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sayang" ucap luhan sambil bermain dengan tangan sehun

"usulmu tak akan berhasil baek, apa kau tak ingat bahwa kyungsoo pernah melakukannya dan ia hampir diperkosa oleh bosmu itu sendiri?" kata chanyeol mengingatkan baekhyun

"kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu sayang" ucap sehun mencium pelipis luhan

"aku yakin kita akan aman asal kalian mengikuti aturan main kami" lanjut kai menginteruksi

"aku tak akan menerima kalian jika kalian terluka" kata kyungsoo "termasuk kau" lanjutnya sambil menatap kai

"aku tak akan terluka sayang" ucap kai meyakinkan

"apa kita sudah selesai membicarakannya?" tanya sehun

"aku rasa sudah" jawab baekhyun

"jadi aku kemari dan melewatkan malamku bersama luhan hanya membahas hal seperti ini? Mengapa tak mengatakan melalui telepon?" protes sehun

"membicarakannya secara langsung lebih sempurna, sehun-ah" ujar chanyeol

"sebenarnya kita tau isi otak mesummu sehun-ah, maka dari itu kita memintamu datang" kekeh kai

"_aish, jinjja_!... Lu, ayo kita pulang sekarang" ucap sehun sambil berdiri

"kau akan membawa luhan kemana?" tanya kyungsoo

"apartemen. Dan aku minta pada kalian jangan menganggu kami sebelum acara pemberontakan itu dimulai" kata sehun memperingati sambil berjalan menjauhi meja makan itu

"baek, kyung aku pulang. Byebye" kata luhan imut sambil melambaikan tangannya

"_annyeong_ Lu" kata kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangannya

"demi apapun aku tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dinantikan luhan adalah sehun dengan otak mesumnya itu" ujar baekhyun

"aku fikir sehun tergila-gila padanya. Dan jika berotak mesum, aku rasa semua pria akan seperti itu pada pasangannya" kata chanyeol

"aku berani menjamin sehun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi" kekeh kai

"kasihan sekali luhan. Ia pasti akan beronde-ronde bersama sehun" kata baekyun

"_aigoo_, luhanku malang sekali" lanjut kyungsoo

"lebih baik kau merasa malang pada dirimu sendiri baby kyung" seringai kai

"yak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kyungsoo? Kasihan dia jika..." kalimat baekhyun terpotong

"kau sebaiknya kasihan pada dirimu sendiri, nona byun" seringai chanyeol memotong kalimat baekhyun

Kai dan chanyeol saling menatap dan melempar smirk satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian beranjak dan menarik tubuh kekasih mereka keluar dari restoran itu menuju mobil mereka

"yak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku chanyeol-ah?!" teriak baekhyun

"kai! Kau akan membawaku kemana?" teriak kyungsoo

"diamlah baek, kau pasti tau apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku membutuhkan sebuah kepuasan untuk adikku tersayang ini" ucap chanyeol sambil membawa baekhyun mendekati mobilnya

"aku akan membawamu kesurga dengan mendesahkan namaku dengan seksi baby" kata kai yang juga berjalan menuju ke mobilnya

"YAAAAK!" teriak kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan

(***)

Setelahnya sampai diapartemen. Sehun dengan cepat memasuki ruang kamarnya bersama luhan. Tak lupa ia mengunci rapat pintu apartemennya. Luhan berjalan pelan mendahului sehun.

Sehun dengan seringainya berjalan mendekati luhan dan membuka 2 kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil luhan dari belakang dan menyesap leher itu dalam-dalam

"kau ingat pada janjimu bukan?" ujar sehun seduktif

"aku mengingatnya dengan baik, sayang" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum singkat

"baiklah, kita lakukan sekarang. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi"

"kau tunggu dikamar dulu ya, aku akan merapikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu"

"Luhaaaan" desah sehun frustasi

"tak akan lama sayang, lagipula tadi teleponmu berdering. Aku membacanya tentang saham perusahaan" kata luhan

"aku bisa menyelesaikannya besok" jawab sehun cepat

"ani, selesaikan sekarang. Besok aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini denganmu. _Otte_?" tanya luhan manis

"sampai besok? Aku rasa esok lebih baik aku libur kerja" seringai sehun

"_call_! Aku juga ingin seharian hanya bersamamu" ucap luhan

"_geure_. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dulu" ucap sehun kemudian ia melepas pelukannya pada luhan

"jangan lama-lama, Lu. hanya 5 menit waktumu untuk bersiap-siap. Jangan membuat singa lapar ini menjadi sangat lapar" sehun memberi peringatan sambil masuk kekamarnya

"_arraseo_ sayang" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Setelah 5 menit luhan mempersiapkan diri, ia kemudian masuk kekamar. Luhan hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran sehun berwarna putih transparan. Menampakkan bra yang tampak kontras dengan bayangan dari kemeja itu. 2 kancing teratas luhan juga tak dikancingkan. Ditampah lagi ia tak menggunakan celana, ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam yang berbentuk segitiga untuk melindungi area privasinya saja.

Ia memasuki kamar dan mendapati sehun sedang menyandarkan punggunya pada sandaran ranjang. Dengan mimik wajah yang tajam dan kedua tangannya menakup benda datar 10 inch itu. Luhan berjalan mendekati sehun.

Luhan kemudian tidur telungkup diatas sehun. Kepalanya ia paksa masuk pada celah kedua tangan sehun dengan benda 10 inch itu. Sehun tersenyum singkat mendapati luhan yang telah tidur diatasnya dan menampakkan bayangan tubuh erotisnya itu.

Sehun kemudian meletakkan benda yang ia gunakan mengurus saham tadi di nakas dan kemudian ia memeluk luhan. iamencium kepala luhan dan membawanya lebih dalam kepelukannya

"Lu, mengapa kau menggodaku?" tanya sehun pelan

"karena aku suka kau tergoda olehku" jawab luhan santai

"kau membuatnya bangun lu"

"itu memang tujuanku"

Dengan kalimat yang terlontar oleh luhan, sehun semakin bergairah pada tubuh wanita diatasnya ini

"aku rasa kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatnya terbangun sayang"

"aku akan bertanggung jawab" jawab luhan tersenyum kemudian ia bangun dari pelukan sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis diatas sehun, ia memainkan tangannya didada bidang sehun. Kemudian ia membuka kancing kemeja sehun. Setelah semua terbuka, ia merunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada sehun.

Ia menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir sehun, bibir tipis dan sangat sexy menurut luhan. Ia terus melumat bibir itu. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu telah menonjol dari bagian antara paha sehun

"_Take me sehunie, make me fly with you_" ucap luhan seduktif di telinga sehun

Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi. Nafsunya benar-benar sudah meledak. Ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan tubuh luhan. Sekarang sehun yang berada diatas tubuh luhan

"_with all my pleasure, Princess_" jawab sehun

Sehun kemudian mencium luhan. Ia melumat bibir peach itu. Ia merobek kemeja yang luhan kenakan, ia melepas semua yang luhan kenakan. Dalam ditungan detik mereka berdua sama-sama full naked

Sehun mencium luhan kembali. Ia juga meremas kedua dada sintal milik luhan. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua yang sehun lakukan untuknya

"mmpphhh" erang luhan saat sehun membuatnya merasakan nikmat

Sehun kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap lekukan tubuh tubuh luhan. Sungguh, ia terpana pada keindahan tubuh luhan. Sehun hanya memperhatikan tubuh luhan, tapi kemudian luhan merona karena tubuh nakednya diperhatikan oleh sehun

"kenapa kau malu pada tubuh seindah ini lu?" tanya sehun seduktif tepat ditelinga luhan

"karena aku...mmpphh... sehmmpphh..hunmmph" ucap luhan terputus

Kalimat luhat terputus karena sehun memilih kedua nipple milik luhan. Sehun kemudian mencium kedua bongkahan dada luhan. Ia melahap payudara kanan luhan sedangkan tangannya meremas payudaranya sebelah kiri

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia menggelinjang. Ia benar-benar merasa nikmat dengan apa yang sehun lakukan. Setelah puas dengan kedua payudara luhan, sehun berjalan kebawah. Ke daerah privasi luhan. Ia berjalan sambil menciumi dan menyesap tubuh luhan

Sesampainya di dareah vagina luhan, sehun mencium daerah itu. Tak lama ia menjilati dareah itu dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubah ketat milik sehun.

"Sehmmpphh...hunmmpphh..aahhmmpphh" desah luhan

Sehun terus mengigit, menghisap klitoris luhan hingga sebuah cairan keluar dari vagina luhan. Sehun berhenti. Ia mengganti permainan lidahnya dengan jarinya. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya kelubah ketat itu

"ARGH! SEH...HUN..AH" teriak luhan kesakitan

Sehun masih tak bergeming. Ia memasukkan telunjuknya lebih dalam lagi, hingga luhan releks barulah ia memainkan telunjuknya. Setelah luhan menerima satu jarinya ia memasukkan kedua jarinya, hingga tiga jari ia masukkan kedalam lubang ketat itu.

Luhan terus berteriak kesakitan diikuti desahan nikmat. Sehun terus mengantur tempo tangannya hingga akhirnya sebuah cairan keluar dari vagina itu. Sehun menyeringai, itu menandakan bahwa luhan akan menerima tubuhnya.

Sehun kembali keatas, menemukan luhan yang sedang terpejam dan peluhnya. Sehun tersenyum manis dan menghapus keringat di kening luhan. Ia kemudian mencium bibir luhan singkat

"aku tau ini yang pertama bagimu sayang, jadi aku harus mempersiapkannya telebih dahulu" ujar sehun

"ini mungkin akan sakit, tapi kau akan menikmatinya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan halus untukmu sayang" ucap sehun sambil mencium kening luhan

"_you know my name, girl_" kata sehun

"desahkan namaku baby Lu" lanjutnya

Tanpa diberi aba-aba apapun, sehun langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang milik luhan. Tubuh luhan menegang seluruhnya. Benda asing yang amat sangat besar baru saja memasuki tubuhnya. Ia mencakar sprei kasur milik sehun

Setelah luhan mulai releks, sehun menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia memasukkan juniornya pada lubang luhan dengan tempo in-out yang pelan

"mmpphhhh" desah luhan

"sehmmpphh...hunmmpphh... faster!" racau luhan

Sehun dengan senang hati menghajar luhan habis-habisan dengan tempo yang amat sangat cepat. Ranjang sehun ikut bergerak, sehun dan luhan sama-sama menikmati permainan mereka

"Lu... you're,... so... tight...mpphhh" desah sehun

"seh...hun...niee...mmpphh" teriak luhan ketika sehun menumbuk titik terdalam

Darah segar keluar dari vagina luhan. Darah keperawanannya telah keluar. Sehun berhasil menjebol dinding keperawanan luhan. Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan tempo amat sangat cepat. Keduanya sama-sama dalam nafsu yang tinggi. Keduanya terpejam menikmati semua kenikmatan ini

"Seh..hunieee... aku... akan..mmpphh" desah luhan kesusahan

"ber...sama...say...yang" ucap sehun

Setelah tumbukan kesekian kalinya, akhirnya sperma sehun tumpah kedalam vagina luhan hingga vagina luhan tak dapat menampungnya lagi. Nafas mereka sama-sama meburu

Sehun masih enggan melepaskan juniornya dari lubang ketat milik luhan. Sehun membawa luhan dalam pelukannya

"thankyou baby" ucap sehun sambil mencium pelipis luhan

Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang sehun

"sayang, satu ronde lagi. Oke?"

"mwo?"

"ingat janjimu. Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku"

"... baiklah"

Sehun menyeringai ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan kembali menyerang luhan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, luhan mendesahkan dengan nikmat nama sehun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

nahlo, ncnya jebol juga di chap ini. gimana-gimana?  
chapter ini gimana?

maaf ya sebelumnya harusnya kemaren senin udah di update tapi jadi molor gini. author kemaren merenung soalnya.  
jadi, sebenernya author bertanya-tanya kenapa reader banyak tapi reviewnya enggak  
author berpikir apa ini cerita jelek ato gausah lanjutin aja  
seenggaknya ayolah hargain author yang udah nulis gini, punya acc ataupun gak punya tetep boleh review kok

review kalian itu berguna banget buat author sama jalan cerita, biar akunya juga tau ini cerita bagus apa enggak  
jadi tolong tinggalin review juseyo u,u

buat yang udah review,follow, favorite thankyouu so much, maaf gabisa nyebutin satu-satu. lopek lopek diudara lah pokoknya :* :*  
chap depan aku bakal adain thankyou corner deh ^^

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Hari kini telah menjelang siang, tapi seorang rusa cantik masih saja tidur dengan lelap didalam pelukan seorang namja yang telah memasukkan juniornya semalaman. Beronde-ronde telah mereka lalui hingga larut malam. Mereka terus saja mendesah hingga pukul 7 pagi.

Pukul 12 siang, namja itu terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum melihat seorang wanita disebelahnya yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Ia mencium kening yeoja itu dan sedikit melumat bibir wanita itu. Setelah selesai mencuri morning kissnya ia berdiri dan memakai asal boxer yang terjatuh dilantai. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Sehun kini sedang duduk didepan televisi. Ia juga membawa beberapa makanan ringan termasuk roti untuknya sarapan. Ia juga tidak lupa membuatkan luhan sarapan. Ia ingin mengajak sarapan namun melihat kondisi luhan yang ia habisi semalam, sehun membiarkan luhan istirahat terlebih dahulu.

Sekitar satu jam sehun bangun terlebih dulu dari luhan, akhirnya luhanpun terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada selakangannya. Karena ia kesakitan hingga ia susah berjalan akhirnya ia menangis

"sehunieeee" rengek luhan didalam kamar sambil berteriak memanggil sehun

Sehun dengan cekatan langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar mereka

"iya sayang?" tanya sehun mendekati luhan

"sehunieee" tangis luhan pecah

"hey, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya sehun sambil membelai lembut pipi luhan

"sehunieeee" rengek luhan lagi

"iya sayang? Kau kenapa? Apa kau merasakan sakit diselakanganmu?" tanya sehun lembut

Luhan hanya mengangguk imut, sehun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya merengek dengan sangat manja

"itu tak akan lama sayang, besok pasti akan sembuh. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan" ajak sehun

"sakiit. Untuk bergerak saja susah" rengek luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku akan menggendongmu sayang. _Kajja_" ajak sehun

"sehunieee"

"Ada apa lagi cantik?" tanya sehun lembut

"aku belum menggunakan baju apapun"

"kau tak usah menggunakan baju saja"

"aku malu" kata luhan merona

"kenapa malu? Aku sudah melihatnya semua" kekeh sehun

"sehuuun, aku tak bercanda" ucap luhan lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"baiklah, kau lilitkan saja selimut ini. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun kemudian menggendong luhan ala bridal style menuju sofa. Ia mendudukkan luhan disofa dengan halus. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti yang telah ia siapkan untuk luhan

"mungkin rotinya sudah sedikit tidak enak, aku membuatnya sekita satu jam yang lalu" ucap sehun

"_gwenchana_" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Setelah luhan memakan seluruh sarapannya, luhan dan sehun kembali duduk bersantai didepan televisi. Luhan tidur bersandar dipelukan sehun dan sehun memeluk posesif pinggang luhan. Keadaan apartemen itu tenang sampai akhirnya tangan sehun menggerayangi payudara luhan yang sedikit terekspos karena lilitan selimutnya melorot

"mmppphhh" luhan mendesah secara tiba-tiba karena sehun memilin nipplenya

Mendengar desahan sexy dari luhan, sehun kini benar-benar terangsang. Juniornya tanpa diberi aba-aba sudah berdiri tegak dengan kokoh

"lu, kau harus bertanggung jawab lagi karena kau telah membangunkannya" ujar sehun

"tapi kau yang memulai" bela luhan

"aku tak memintamu untuk mendesah, baby lu"

Luhan terdiam karena bagaimanapun juga memang ia mendesah tadi. Mengingat sehun sangat menggilai tubuhnya, jelas saja erangan kecil akan berdampak besar bagi sehun

"satu ronde lagi ya sayang" pinta sehun

"tapi, selakanganku masih sakit" rengek luhan

"aku akan bermain dengan halus, lebih halus dari semalam. Satu ronde saja lu, aku mohon" pinta sehun lagi

"kau pasti akan menikmatinya sayang. Kumohon" pinta sehun lagi

"baiklah" jawab luhan pasrah

"benarkah? Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya jika aku menyakitimu sayang" ujar sehun

"tidak, aku juga menginginkannya" jawab luhan merona "_take me_" lanjutnya seduktif di telinga sehun

"aku harap kau tak menyesal karena telah membuat singa lapar menjadi sangat lapar luhan" kata sehun memperingati

Sehun kemudian menghempas tubuh luhan ke ranjang mereka. Ia menarik selimut yang melilit tubuh luhan. Ia juga membuang asal boxer yang ia kenakan. Sehun langsung menindih tubuh luhan, ia menghisap payudara luhan dengan rakus

Ia menghisap kuat payudara itu, ia juga terus meremas payudara luhan. Luhan hanya diam menikmati semua perlakuan sehun. Setelah dirasa pemanasan cukup, sehun langsung memasukkan juniornya ke lubang ketat milik luhan kembali

"aaaahhhh..." desah luhan menikmati

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil mencium bibir luhan. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo in-out.

"seh...hun..ahhhh" desah luhan lagi

Sehun terung menghajar luhan. Tapi ditengah mereka melakukan aktifitas panas itu, ponsel sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi yang menandakan telepon masuk

Panggilan pertama mereka tak menghiraukannya hingga panggilan kesekian kalinya, luhan mencoba meraih ponsel itu dengan kesusahan karena sehun terus menghajarnya

"seh..hun.. tele...pon...ahhh" ucap luhan kesusahan

"biarkan, mmmppphhh" desah sehun

"ini...chan..yeol..."

"aahhhh..." sehun tak menghiraukannya, ia malah mendesah lagi

"aku.. akan...mengang...katnya"

"terse...rah...aaahhh"

Sehun benar-benar tak peduli dengan telepon itu, tapi luhan tetap saja ingin mengangkat telepon itu karena dia rasa ini akan penting mengingat chanyeol terus menghubunginya

"_yeoboseyo_" ucap chanyeol diujung telepon

"nehhh" ucap luhan dengan suara mendesah tertahan

"Luhan?"

"Nehh"

"apa yang sedang kau... ah, kekasihmu belum selesai bermain?" seringai chanyeol

"cepat...katakan... ada...apa...kau...menelpon" ucap sehun sedikit berteriak

"_arraseo_ _arraseo_. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan nanti malam tepat pukul 9 kau datang ke apartemen kai. Kita akan menjalankan aksi kita malam ini" kata chanyeol

"..."

"ah, tak ada jawaban, ternyata kau sangat menikmati kekasih barumu sehun-ah" kekeh chanyeol

"..."

"lanjutkan, kami menunggumu nanti malam. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, kasihan luhan jika dia tidak dapat berjalan" ucap chanyeol sebelum menutup teleponnya

PIP

Telepon itu mati, tangan luhan sudah tak mampu menahan berat ponsel itu. Ia menggeletakkan secara sembarangan di kasur berantakan mereka. Mereka semua sama-sama terpejam menikmati moment sebelum mereka mencapai klimaks

"seh..hunie... aku... akan...mmpphh" desah luhan

"bersama...ahhh"

Dalam hitungan detik, junior sehun memutahkan kembali cairan cintanya didalam lubang ketat milik luhan. Rasa hangat menyeruak kedalam tubuh luhan. Cairan itu kembali meluber hinggan keluar lubang milik luhan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega bersamaan dengan sehun

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping tubuh luhan. Ia menarik luhan kedalam dekapannya. Sehun mencium kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir pada bibir luhan. Ia melumat bibir itu lumayan lama dan setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum

"terima kasih sayang, kau membuat aku yang pertama memasukkimu" ucap sehun

Luhan memandang sehun dengan senyum manisnya

"aku juga berterima kasih karena kau kembali kepadaku. Mungkin memang aku bukan yang pertama untukmu"

"maksudmu?"

"aku bukan orang pertama yang merasakan keganasan penismu" ucap luhan malu-malu

Sehun tersenyum dan membawa luhan lebih dalam kepelukannya

"kau yang pertama juga untuku sayang. Hanya kau yang melihat penisku selama ini" jawab sehun

"ngg?"

"lebih baik kau istirahat saja ya. Kau ingat perintah chanyeol tadi bukan?" kata sehun mengingatkan

" terimakasih sehunie, karena kau juga yang membuatku menjadi orang pertama bagimu" ucap luhan tersenyum dan merapatkan pelukannya

(***)

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Luhan dan sehun mulai bersiap untuk berpindah ke kamar apartemen kai. Baik chanyeol, kai dan sehun sekarang mereka tinggal diapartemen yang sama namun berbeda lantai. Kai di lantai 10, chanyeol dilantai 11 dan sehun dilantai 12.

Awalnya kai dan chanyeol tidak berada diapartemen itu, tapi karena kyungsoo dan baekhyun merengek ingin selalu bersama sama termasuk bersama luhan akhirnya mereka mengalah untuk pindah keapartemen tersebut

"LUHAEEEEN!" teriak baekhyun heboh ketika luhan memasuki kamar apartemen kai

"yak! Bisakah kau menyuruh kekasihmu untuk tidak berteriak tiba-tiba?" omel kai pada chanyeol

"bagaimana aktifitas panasmu sehun-ah? Sudah selesai?" goda chanyeol

"aku rasa dia menyerang luhan habis-habisan. Luhat saja luhan sampai menggunakan syal dan jangan lupa lihat cara luhan berjalan" kekeh kai

"berhenti menggodaku! Aku kemari bukan untuk diolok-olok" jawab sehun datar

"baek, kyung, bisakah kau berhenti mengguncangkan badanku? Tubuhku masih sedikit...sakit" kata luhan malu-malu ketika kyungsoo dan baekhyun memeluknya

"sakit? Kenapa kau tak istirahat saja?" kata kyungsoo polos

"eyy, dia tidak sakit seperti itu kyung, tapi sakit karena..." baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melirik kearah sehun

"_wae_?" tanya sehun ketika beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya

"_aniyo_" jawab baekhyun singkat

"jadi bagaimana malam ini? Rencana awal?" tanya sehun sambil berjalan menuntun luhan menuju sofa

"ya, kita akan masuk terlebih dahulu untuk menemui bos itu, kita gunakan cara halus. Jika mereka menolak, kai dan gangster kita akan bergerak" jelas chanyeol

"kami bagaimana?" tanya baekhyun

"kalian disini" jawab chanyeol

"_andwe_, kami ikut" rengek kyungsoo

"ini berbahaya sayang" jawab kai

"sehunaaaah" rengek luhan dengan puppy eyesnya

Sehun melunak mendengar rengekan luhan dan puppy eyesnya. Akhirnya ia tak bisa menolak kekasihnya itu

"baiklah, kalian ikut. Tapi hanya dimobil. Tidak ada yang boleh turun, terutama kau Lu" ujar sehun

"_daebak_! Aku baru melihat sehun seperti ini" kata kai tak percaya

"_nado_, kai-ah! _Jinjja_ _daebak_! Lu, kau menggunakan apa hingga sehun begitu luluh padamu?" tanya chanyeol takjub

"_molla_" kekeh luhan

"yak! _Kajja_!" kata sehun sedikit mengamuk karena teman-temannya terus menggodanya

(***)

Mereka kini telah sampai didepan klub tempat luhan dan baekhyun bekerja. Sehun dan chanyeol kemudian turun dari mobil mereka masing-masing dan kai masih tetap dimobil bersama kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan sehun kemudian masuk kedalam klub itu

"kau sudah membawanya?" tanya sehun

"aku hanya membawa 3 tabung suntikan bius. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya chanyeol

"aku hanya membawanya 2. Aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darah bajingan itu"

"pesuruh kai akan menyelesaikannya untuk kita. Kita hanya akan menyelesaikan dengan kontrak itu" lanjut chanyeol

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang Tuan Lee.

"Ah, kalian ternyata. Bagaimana? Ingin memperpanjang sewa kalian? Aku tau nereka wanita penggoda yang baik bukan?" kata tuan lee

"kami ingin membawa mereka pergi. Kami ingin memperhentikan mereka bekerja di klub sialan ini!" ujar chanyeol

"dan kami minta jangan sebut nama mereka apalagi menyebut wanita penggoda dari mulut kotormu itu" lanjut sehun

"maksud kalian?"

"kau tentu tahu kan, bahwa kami ingin membawa mereka pergi. Aku rasa kau tak cukup bodoh untuk bisa mengerti kalimatku itu" jawab chanyeol

"haha! Manamungkin kalian bisa membawa mereka. Mereka adalah wanita pekerja di klub ini selamanya. Mereka tak akan dengan mudah aku lepaskan hanya untuk kalian" kata tuan lee

"terserah! Kami akan tetap membawa mereka pergi" ujar sehun

"atas dasar apa kalian berani membawa mereka pergi? Mereka tak akan bisa pergi!" amuk tuan lee

"atas dasar hukum" ujar sehun singkat

"_mwo_?"

"aku rasa kau melupakan sesuatu tuan lee, perjanjian pertama semua aturan datang darimu. Dan perjanjian kedua semua peraturan datang dari kami. Kau sepertinya terlalu termakan dengan uang itu hingga kau tak menyadari isi surat perjanjian kami yang telah kau tanda tangani" jelas chanyeol

"hah! Jangan bercanda! Kau fikir aku bodoh"

"baiklah, aku akan bacakan dimana disini tertulis 'saya (park chanyeol/oh sehun) berhak membawa siapa saja wanita dari klub ini keluar jika saya sendiri yang meminta mereka kaluar dari klub tanpa ada halangan apapun'. Bagaimana tuan lee?" ujar chanyeol

"dan disini tertera bahwa kami yang berkuasa atas semua peraturan yang tertulis disini" lanjut chanyeol

"aki fikir urusan kami selesai. Kami pergi" ucap sehun

Tuan lee merasa terancam, bagaimanapun juga baekhyun dan luhan adalah primadona di klubnya. Tapi dia juga tak berani menyerang hukum yang dibawa chanyeol dan sehun. Satu-satunya cara adalah membakar dan memusnahkan surat yang dibawa chanyeol

"tidak, kalian tidak bisa membawa mereka! Bodyguard! Hajar mereka!" teriak tuan lee

Beberapa bodyguard berbadan kekar pun mulai berdatangan dan mengepung sehun dan chanyeol. Sehun dan chanyeol pun saling memunggungi untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka menyerang secara tiba-tiba

Salah seorang bodyguard tuan lee maju dan mulai menyerang sehun dan chanyeol. Sehun dan chanyeol pun melemparkan pukulan untuk mereka. Sehun hanya bermain dengan kakinya saja. Ia merasa jijik jika tangannya harus memukul tubuh bodyguard itu. Setelah beberapa kali bodyguard itu menyerang akhirnya sehun menyuntikan obat bius itu.

Tidak beda dengan chanyeol. Ia terus memukul tubuh kekar yang mengepung dirinya dan sehun. Sesekali ia juga menyuntikkan suntikan bius itu.

"panggil kai!" kata sehun

Setelah suntikan itu mulai habis, sehun dan chanyeol juga mulai kelelahan dengan banyaknya bodyguard yang menyerang mereka. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian mengirimkan sebuah kode pada ponsel kai untuk segera masuk membawa para gangster itu. Diluar ruangan kai telah menerima kode itu. Ia kemudian mengerahkan semua gangster itu masuk dan menghajar para bodyguard berbadan kekar itu

"kai" cegah kyungsoo saat kai hendak memasuki klub itu

"aku akan bai-baik saja sayang" kata kai menenangkan kyungsoo

"keluarlah dengan selamat. Aku mohon"

"aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja. Sehun dan chanyeol membutuhkanku. Aku pergi" ucap kai sambil mencium pelan bibir kyungsoo

Chanyeol dan sehun terus berusaha melawan sambil menunggu kai datang. Sesekali sehun dan chanyeol terkena pukulan dari serangan mereka. Sehun sempat terkena pukul di tengkuknya karena dia tak fokus pada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang

Chanyeol juga sempat terkena pukulan diperutnya karena ia sempat lengah. Setelah beberapa menit pertengkarang itu berjalan akhirnya kai sampai pada ruang tuan Lee

Para gangster kai itupun langsung menyerang beberapa bodyguard yang sempat menyerang sehun dan chanyeol. Setelah semua bodyguard termasuk tuan lee menyerah. Kai mendekati sehun dan chanyeol yang tampak lelah. Sebenarnya sehun dan chanyeol hanya mendapatkan sedikit lebam di bagian wajah mereka.

"maaf, aku terlambat" kata kai pada chanyeol dan sehun

"hanya sedikit terlambat" chanyeol membenarkan

"kami akan membakar gedung ini!" seringai kai pada tuan lee

"apa maksudmu!" amuk tuan lee

"kau membuat kesabaran kami habis, dan kau membuat kami mengeluarkan keringat" jawab chanyeol

"kau membuat kami harus menggunakan cara kasar" desis sehun

"nikmati masa terakhirmu hidup di klub ini" ujar kai

"suratnya aman ditanganmu kan?" tanya sehun

Chanyeol mengangguk. "_kajja_" ajak chanyeol kemudian

Mereka bertiga bersama para gangster itu pun pergi meninggalkan klub itu. Tugas terakhir kai menyerahkan semuanya pada para gangster kepercayaan mereka itu. mereka kemudian menginjak mobil sport mereka menjauhi area klub karena klub itu akan diledakkan

"aku akan membalas kalian nantinya!" teriak tuan lee ketika api melahap klubnya

(***)

Kini mereka telah kembali ke apartemen. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing

"YAK! DOBI IDIOT! Aku kan sudah bilang kau ini tak usah berlagak menjadi jagoan. Lihat memarmu!" omel baekhyun sambil menarik telinga chanyeol menuju lift

"aku tak berlagak menjadi jagoan, baek. Kumohon lepaskan telingaku" rengek chanyeol

"baekhyun-ah, aku rasa kau harus melepaskannya sebelum telinga itu lepas dari tempatnya" ujar kyungsoo

"kasihan chanyeol, baek" lanjut kai sambil menutup pintu lift

"aku terluka sayang, mengapa kau malah mengomeliku seperti ini?" tanya chanyeol

"Lu, apa kau tak marah dengan sehun? Lihat memarnya! Itu mereka dapatkan karena bertingkah menjadi sok pahlawan" omel baekhyun

"_aniyo_. kasihan chanyeol baek, Lepaskan saja telinga itu" jawab luhan polos

"ya ampun! Aku benci ketika dia harus terluka! Aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka!" gerutu baekhyun ketika melepaskan tangannya dari telinga chanyeol. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didadanya

"aku tau kau sebenarnya menyayangiku sayang" ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun dari belakang

TING

Lift berbunyi ketika mereka sampai di lantai 10

"kami duluan ne" kata kyungsoo

"_nee_, paipai kyungsoo-yah, paipai kai-ah" ucap luhan melambai pada mereka

"jangan bunuh kekasihmu baekhyun-ah" kekeh kai sesaat sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup

"baek, obati aku. Sakit" rengek chanyeol ketika lift tertutup kembali

"obati sendiri!"

"baek, kumohon"

TING

Lift terbuka ketika mereka sampai di lantai 11

"_arraseo_! Berhenti merengek... kami duluan _ne_" pamit baekhyun

"paipai baekhyun-ah, chanyeol-ah" kata luhan ramah

Lift kembali tertutup. Baik sehun maupun luhan hanya terdiam. Hingga suara lift kembali berbunyi.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Luhan lebih dulu memasuki kamar apartemen dan kemudian disusul sehun dibelakanganya. Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang ketika pintu apartemen itu tertutup

"kau kenapa hmm? Kenapa daritadi kau diam saja?" tanya sehun sambil mencium menyesap aroma tubuh luhan

"sehun-ah, kau ganti pakaian saja dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan obat untuk lukamu" kata luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku baik-baik saja sayang"

"sehun-ah, aku mohon" ucap luhan kemudian

Sehun mengerti bahwa luhan sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menuruti perintah luhan. Sehun mencium sekilas bibir cherry luhan sebelum ia masuk kekamarnya

(***)

Luhan kini telah siap dengan kompres. Luhan menunggu sehun diatas ranjang mereka. Setelah beberapa menit luhan menunggu, akhirnya sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun langsung mendekati luhan yang telah menyandarkan punggunya disandaran tempat tidur, ia kemudian tidur dipaha mulus luhan

Sehun mengamati wajah luhan yang sedang mengobati lukanya dengan telaten itu. Tak ada pembicaraan dalam aktifitas itu. Luhan mengobati memar sehun dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya luhan meneteskan airmatanya diam-diam

"kau kenapa sayang? Mengapa menangis" tanya sehun menghapus airmata luhan tapi masih tetap tertidur dipaha luhan

"..." luhan menggeleng pelan

"aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Katakan Lu, ada apa?" tanya sehun lembut

"mengapa kau terluka? Kau berjanji kau tak akan terluka" kata luhan pelan tapi airmatanya terus menetes

"aku baik-baik saja sayang" ujar sehun meyakinkan

"kau sama saja dengan chanyeol. Selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja"

"tetapi aku memang baik-baik saja Lu"

"... kau tidak baik-baik saja" jawab luhan pelan

"ya, aku sekarang tidak baik-baik saja karena aku melihatmu menangis"

"sehunie, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" ucap luhan lemah dengan airmatanya

"aku juga tidak lu" jawab sehun "berhenti menangis jika kau menangis karenaku. Aku akan membenci diriku karena telah membuatmu menangis sayang" ucap sehun sambil bangkit dan memeluk luhan

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, hiks" tangis luhan pecah didalam pelukan sehun

"aku tahu sayang, aku mohon jangan menangis _ne_?" ucap sehun sambil membawa luhan lebih dalam dipelukannya

"asal sehunie berjanji tidak akan terluka lagi karenaku?"

"aku berjanji sayangku" ujar sehun

Ia kemudian menarik dagu luhan. Ia mengamati lekukan wajah kekasih cantiknya itu. Ia menghapus airmata di kedua mata rusanya itu

"_uljima_ baby, mata ini tak boleh mengeluarkan airmata lagi, _arrachi_?" ujar sehun sambil mencium kedua mata luhan

Luhan mengangguk imut. Sehun tersenyum, ia kemudian mencium bibir luhan. Ciuman yang awalnya biasa saja berubah menjadi lumatan setelah beberapa menit mereka saling menempel. Sehun terus mencium bibir luhan sampai hanya binyi kecipak memenuhi ruangan itu

"tidurlah sayang, kau pasti lelah" ujar sehun membaringkan luhan

Luhan menurut. Sehun ikut berbaring disebelah luhan. Ia kemudian memeluk luhan dalam tidurnya

"_good_ _night_ sehunie" ucap luhan

"_good_ _night_ baby Lu" jawab sehun

(***)

"apa chanyeol akan baik-baik saja?" tanya kyungsoo saat dia naik keranjangnya dang beringsut kepelukan kai

"aku rasa iya, dia hanya terkena pukulan biasa" jawab kai

"bukan begitu maksudku. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau baekhyun sedikit cerewet untuk masalah seperti ini?"

"kenapa kau memikirkan chanyeol, hmm? Apa kau ingin berpaling dariku?" tanya kai sambil memeluk kyungsoo

"_aniyo_. Kaaaaiiiiii" rengek kyungsoo

"iya sayang?" kekeh kai

"kau melihatnya kan? Luhan saja hanya diam, sedangkan baekhyun terus mengomel. Aku kasihan jika chanyeol semakin dipukuli olehnya"

"baekhyun punya caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada chanyeol. Percayalah padaku" ucap kai sambil mencium kepala kyungsoo

"hmm, baiklah"

"sekarang kau lebih baik tidur dan berhenti memikirkan manusia bertelinga lebar itu. Aku mulai cemburu" kata kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan cemberut seperti itu sayangku" kekeh kyungsoo sambil mencium bibir kai

"kau menggodaku eoh? Kau ingin aku menghabisimu malam ini?" seringai kai

"_ani_,... _aniyo_" ucap kyungsoo takut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang kai

Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kyungsoo. Ia kemudian memeluk kyungsoo lebih erat lagi

"good _night_ sayangku" ucap kai mencium kening kyungsoo

"good _night_ sayang" jawab kyungsoo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

apadeh ini cerita -,-  
luhannya kejebol lagiii  
maaf kalo luhan banyakan jebol tapi sama sekali gak hot u,u  
author masih polos *plak

gimana masih minat sama ini cerita engga?  
pada nungguin author update enggak?  
maaf yang nungguin ya, author kan mau kuliah jadi kemaren sibuk ngurus berkas gitu  
karena ada yang minta lanjut jadi ini tetep lanjut, tapi kalo minta berhenti author berhenti dan ganti cerita lain. wkwks

author mau bilang kalo cerita ini pure dari pemikiran author sendiri. MURNI. jadi kalo ada samaan sama cerita lain. karaktera, alur, lokasi ato sebagainya mungkin kebetulan. ato kali aja jodoh *plak

maaf banget yang berfikir waktu bertempuran sekaiyeol keren kek difilm-film tapi kalo disini cuman gitu doang. author gak pandai pikin tulisan action u,u  
tapi author bakal belajar kok ^^

yang minta kaisoo, baru bisa nyempilin dikit momen mereka  
yang request lainnya bisa menyusul next chapter okee

karena author udah nyempetin ngetik lagi buat kalian. tolong dihargain kerja keras author ini dengan review pembangit semangat dari kalian juseyooo

yang udah review, follow, faforite. thankyou deh. muachh :*

**.**

**DONT BE A SILET READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

* * *

**THANKS TO : :* :***

**| PutryManja | | Kuneko Shryunggie | SFA30 | Guest | viraardilla | Guest | novi | samiyatuara09 | LisnaOhLu120 | Guest | Ginnyeh | ParkByun | kimyori95 | Byul Hun.K | KiranMelodi | Oh Juna93 | Dewi15 | himekaruLI | mellamolla | Kiway91SL | lulu-shi | Baby niz 137 | Rly. | oh sehan |**

buat ParkByun *yang belum ada account wkwk*. siapapun kamu. ah aku makasih banget, review kamu bikin al terharu. dari awal review kamu bikin seneng ^^  
lainnya yang juga belum punya account makasiiiiih. yang punyya acc udah dilewatin PM yah ^^

**YANG LAIN JUGA MAKASIH!, I'LL WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEW. MUACH :***


	7. Chapter 7

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"baek, sakit" rengek chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka memasuki apartemen

"aku tau" jawab baekhyun singkat

"kau tak ingin mengobati lukaku?"

"tidak"

"kau tak kasihan padaku?"

"tidak"

"baekhyuuun, kenapa kau tega sekali" rengek chanyeol lagi

"berhenti merengek seperti itu dobbi. Menjijikkan. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu melawan mereka? Kau sendiri bilang tak akan terluka kan?" omel baekhyun

"mereka menyerangku lebihdulu sebelum kai datang. Baek ayolah, aku juga sudah melawan mereka" ujar chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun dari belakang

"_arraseo_. Masuklah kekamar, aku akan menyiapkan obat untuk luka lebammu itu" jawab baekhyun halus

"_gomawo_ baby" ujar chanyeol bahagia sambil mencium bibir baekhyun

Baekhyun kemudian menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk mengobati luka diwajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga, baekhyun sangat mencintai kekasihnya ini jadi ia akan mengobati luka kekasihnya ini dengan benar

Baekhyun mengompres luka yang ada diwajah chanyeol. Ia juga memberikan obat untuk menghilangkan memar itu. Sesekali chanyeol juga merintih kesakitan karena beberapa lebamnya memang agak parah

"argh, pelan-pelan sayang, sakit" kata chanyeol

"kau manja sekali sih" omel baekhyun

"argh" ringis chanyeol kembali

Melihat kekasihnya terus meringis kesakitan akhirnya baekhyun merasa iba pada kekasihnya itu

"apa memang sangat sakit?" tanya baekhyun

"sedikit. Tapi jika kau menekannya terlalu keras akan terasa sangat sakit" ucap chanyeol

"_mianhae_ _chagi_, aku tak tahu jika itu terasa sangat sakit" ucap baekhyun menyesal

"_aniyo_, _gwenchana_ baby" jawab chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan surai rambut baekhyun

"lain kali kau tak boleh mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini hanya untukku. Aku tak mau kau terluka" ucap baekhyun sambil membereskan peralatannya

"aku tidak janji. Kau lebih berharga dariku sayang"

"yeol, aku mohon. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini" rengek baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh mungil baekhyun dan memeluknya

"_arraseo_ _chagi_, sekarang kita istirahat _ne_" ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Mereka kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk berbaring diranjang mereka. Setelah mereka mendapatkan posisi nyaman dikasur itu, chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun hanya menerima dan kembali mencari posisi ternyamannya dipelukan chanyeol.

(***)

Hari beranjak pagi. Matahari kembali bersinar dan orang-orang pun kembali keaktifitas mereka. Termasuk bagi sehun yang harus mulai bekerja. Namun tidak untuk luhan. Luhan memilih untuk tidur, diam, menonton televisi atau sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama kyungsoo dan beekhyun.

Sehun kini sudah rapi menggunakan jas kerjanya. Ia akan segera berangkat kekantor. Tapi luhan masih saja setia dibawah selimut hangat itu. Ketika sehun mencium kening luhan barulah luhan terbangun dari tidurnya

Luhan merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu saat beberapa kali merasakan beda kenyal dan tipis milih sehun mendarat dikeningnya. Beberapa kali juga ia berasakan bibirnya disesap manis oleh kekasihnya itu

"nggg" luhan terbangun dari tidurnya

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya untuk menetralkan pandangannya dengan cahaya yang masuk keretinanya. Sehun tersenyum ringan saat melihat luhan dengan lucunya membuka mata layaknya seorang bayi. Ya, luhan memang seorang bayi milik sehun

"kau akan berangkat?" tanya luhan dengan suara khas bangun tidur

"iya sayang"

"kenapa pagi sekali?" tanya luhan sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"aku akan ada rapat bersama kai dan chanyeol sayang" kata sehun "kening ini tak boleh berkerut seperti ini sayang" lanjut sehun sambil mencium keningnya

"sayang, bolehkan aku bekerja?" tanya luhan

"_wae_? apa uangku belum mencukupimu?" tanya sehun balik

"_ani_, hanya saja aku ingin bekerja"

"tidak untuk sekarang. Kau disini saja oke?"

"tidak untuk sekarang? berarti nantinya aku boleh bekerja?" tanya luhan penuh harap

"hmm, mungkin iya"

"_assa_!" jawab luhan bahagia

"kau memangnya mau bekerja apa?" tanya sehun

Luhan terdiam, faktanya memang dia tak tau akan bekerja menjadi apa. Tidak mungkin jika ia kembali bekerja seperti dulu bukan?

Melihat ekspresi luhan yang berubah diam, sehun tau bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang memikirkan pekerjaan yang akan ia sandang nantinya.

"kau akan bekerja bersamaku sayang" jawab sehun sambil mencium bibir luhan

"memangnya aku akan bekerja apa?"

"kau mungkin akan menjadi asisten pribadiku nantinya tapi kau lebih baik disini saja dulu sampai aku benar-benar ingin mempekerjakanmu. _Arrachi_?" tanya sehun

"_assa_! Kalau begitu bolehkah aku nanti berjalan-jalan dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo?" tanya luhan

"kalian akan kemana?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

"tidak untuk mencari lelaki lain kan?" tanya sehun

"_aniyooo_" ujar luhan cepat

"aku tau, pergilah sayang. Kau pasti bosan karena selalu disini. Apa cardku masih bisa digunakan?" tanya sehun

"masih sayang, lagi pula aku belum menggunakannya"

"gunakan semaumu sayang"

"aku mengerti" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"aku berangkat dulu, ya sayang" ucar sehun sambil mencium bibir luhan singkat

"paipai sehunie. jangan pulang malam _nee_" teriak luhan ketika sehun sudah beranjak meninggalkan apartemen

"_arraseo_ sayang" jawab sehun sebelum pintu apartemen mereka tertutup

(***)

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Luhan kini telah bersiap untuk pergi ke cafe tempat dimana ia, baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertemu. Mereka memang satu gedung apartemen tapi mereka tak berangkat bersama

Kyungsoo selalu pergi bersama kai. Pagi ini, entah mengapa kai ingin sekali membawanya kekantor. Jadi kyungsoo menyusul ketika mereka telah berkumpul di cafe. Baekhyun berbeda dengan kyungsoo. Ia melakukan shopping pagi tadi. Entah mengapa chanyeol sangat memanjakkan baekhyun jika menyangkut hal seperti ini

Dan luhan? Ia lebih menikmati tidur diapartemen sehun, menikmati aroma tubuh sehun yang masih menempel dibeberapa sudut ruangan yang dapat membuatnya merasa tenang ketika tak bersama sehun.

Luhan berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe, ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil memandang dimana teman-temannya berada. Senyuman luhan melebar ketika temannya melambaikan tangan kearahnya, memberi tahu dimana letak mereka.

"lama menunggu?" tanya luhan sambil menarik satu kursi kosong diantara mereka

"_ani_, aku barusaja sampai. Kyungsoo yang lama menunggu kita" ujar baekhyun

"_jinjja_?" tanya luhan

"_ani_. Hari ini kai memintaku ikut kekantornya. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jarak kantor kai dengan cafe ini sangat dekat? Jadi aku sampai disini beberapa menit lebih dulu dari kalian" jelas kyungsoo

"eyy, kau ini alasan saja kyung" kata baekhyun

"aku tak alasan baek. Ah, kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku strawberry milk saja, aku sedang ingin strawberry" ucap baekhyun

"apa disini ada..." kalimat luhan terputus

"bubble? Yaampun luhan, didunia ini banyak sekali minuman enak selain bubble. Hidupmu merana sekali karena kau hanya meminum bubble selama hidupmu" celoteh baekhyun

"aku menginginkannya baek" rengek luhan

"haha, sudahlah mengapa kalian malah jadi bertengkar disini. Baiklah strawberry milk dan bubble? Kau mau rasa apa Lu?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku mau rasa..." kalimat luhan terputus lagi

"taro. Taro bubble. Pesan kan itu untuk dia" jawab baekhyun cepat

"_aigoo_, baekkie mengingat rasa kesukaanku rupanya" ucap luhan gembira

"Luhan sayang, aku telah bertahun-tahun hidup bersamamu dan kau selalu memesan rasa yang sama. Jelas saja jika aku sangat hafal" gerutu baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan melihat kedua sahabat ini saling berceloteh, ia kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesana itu. Setelah beberapa menit memesan akhirnya pesanan mereka datang

"baek, bagaimana keadaan memar chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo

"dia masih sering merengek, bahkan tadi pagi ia menangis karena lukanya terasa perih. Dia seperti bayi jika badannya seperti itu" kekeh baekhyun

"tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda luhan

"tentu saja aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai tingkah gilanya. dia yang terkadang memang membuatku sebal karena terlampaui idiot tapi ia juga sangat sabar dan dewasa saat menghadapiku" jawab baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum mengingat chanyeol

"kalian sama-sama memiliki dua kepribadian" timpal luhan

"aku rasa juga begitu" kekeh baekhyun

"kalian adalah pasangan terlucu yang pernah aku temui baek, lalu bagaimana dengan sehun lu?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku menjamin sehun tak merengek. Apalagi menangis seperti chanyeol tapi luhanlah yang menangis" tebak baekhyun

Tebakan baekhyun sangat benar. Luhan kemudian menunduk malu ketika mereka tau bahwa bukan sehun yang menangis melainkan luhan yang menangis

"apa benar yang dikatakan baekhyun Lu? aigoo, kau ini lucu sekali" kekeh kyungsoo

"dia selalu seperti itu. Dia akan menangis melihat orang sekelilingnya terluka padahal orang tersebut tak merasakan apa-apa" celoteh baekhyun

"aku melihat luka sehun sepertinya sangat sakit" bela luhan

"chanyeol lebih parah lu, bagaimanapun juga sehun masih pandai bela diri sedangkan dobbi idiot itu sama sekali minim tentang hal bela diri" gerutu baekhyun

"aku tau itu baek, tapi chanyeol baik-baik saja kan?" tanya kyungsoo meyakinkan

"iya, dia baik-baik saja" jawab baekhyun tersenyum manis

"kalian bisakah berhenti membicarakan mereka? Aku merindukan sehun" gumam luhan pelan

"merindukan? Astaga luhan, setelah pulang kerja ini kau akan menemuinya. Tahan rindumu" omel baekhyun

"tidak bisa. Aku merindukannya sekarang" rengek luhan

"kalau begitu kau ikut saja aku setelah ini. Aku akan kekantor sehun karena kai dan chanyeol ada disana" ajak kyungsoo

"kekantor sehun? A..aku belum pernah kesana" ucap luhan sedikit gugup

"mengapa kau gugup lu? itu kantor kekasihmu sendiri. Lagipula kau datang bersama kami" ucap baekhyun

"kau juga akan kesana?" tanya luhan ke baekhyun

"ya, aku kesana. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjenguknya dikantor untuk melihat lukanya. Jika tidak, ia pasti akan terus merengek" kekeh baekhyun sambil membayangkan kekasihnya merengek

"bagaimana Lu? kau datang bersama kami. Sehun pasti akan senang karena kekasihnya datang menemuinya" bujuk kyungsoo

"aku malu" jawab luhan singkat

"malu kenapa? Kau cantik Lu. aku rasa sehun akan bangga denganmu" lanjut kyungsoo

"tapi aku..."

"ah, sudahlah ayo. Anggap ini sebagai kejutan untuk sehun" ujar baekhyun memutus kalimat luhan dan menarik lengan luhan

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan keluar dari area cafe. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil nama mereka

"baekhyun? Luhan? Dan kyungsoo?" ucapnya sedikit ragu

Ketiganya memandang bingung _namja_ yang berpostur tegap dihadapannya itu. Wajah yang tak asing untuk mereka tapi tidak cukup sering mereka lihat untuk kesehariannya. _Namja_ dengan wajah begitu tampan dengan gaya semampai

"aku kris, kalian ingat?" ujar _namja_ itu

"kris?" tanya kyungsoo

"kris _nugu_?" lanjut luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Menco memutar memori dan mencari siapa itu kris

"kris? Kris?...kris?" kata baekhyun berfikir "AIGOO! YAK! Kemana saja kau selama ini naga jelek!" omel baekhyun setelah menemukan siapa kris sebenarnya dan menghambur memeluk kris

"akhirnya kau mengingatku baek" ucap kris senang

"bagaimana aku melupakanmu hah? Lu! ini kris, manusia tiang jelek yang selalu menyatakan cintanya padamu seperti orang bodoh ketika kalian junior high school dulu. Dan kau terus menolak karena kau lebih memilih _namja_ yang lebih jelek darinya" celoteh baekhyun

"kris? Junior high school" luhan masih tampak berfikir

"dan kau kyungsoo benar kan? Tetangga beberapa hari flat luhan dan baekhyun?" tanya kris menunjuk kyungsoo

"kau mengingatku dengan baik rupanya" ujar kyungsoo memeluk pelan kris

"lebih baik daripada kau mengingatku bukan?" kekeh kris

Ya, dulu kyungsoo memang pernah tinggal disebelah flat luhan dan baekhyun untuk beberapa hari saja. Dan kris dulunya adalah murid pindahan dari china. Ia mengikuti luhan pindah dari china kekorea namun ketika mereka memasuki senior high school kris harus bersekolah di canada dan luhan memulai hidupnya didunia gelapnya

"ah! Kris! Wu yi fan?" teriak luhan ketika menemukan siapa itu kris "OMO! _Bogoshippo_ kris!" teriak luhan membaur dipelukan kris

"akhirnya kau mengingatku" kekeh kris

"apa kau barusaja pulang dari canada?" tanya luhan

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat?" jawab kris

"_arraseo. _Aku melihatnya" kekeh luhan

"kau makin tinggi rupanya" celoteh baekhyun

"makin tampan pastinya" jawab kris dengan kekehannya

"berhentilah tumbuh kris. Kau sudah sangat tinggi" omel luhan sambil sesekali memukul ringan lengan kris

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi, kyungsoo kemudian meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon itu sebentar

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun

"aku? Aku mengantarkan dia" tunjuk kris pada wanita yang berdiri tinggi menjulan dan tubuh sexynya

"kekasihmu?" tanya luhan

"ne? Ah, a..ani. saudara...ya, saudara" jawab kris gugup

"saudara? Seingatku kau tidak memiliki saudara perempuan" tanya baekhyun

"ah,itu... itu saudaraku dari canada... dia memang jarang bertemu denganku saat kecil tapi semenjak dicanada. Kami bersekolah bersama" jawab kris beralasan

"ah, benarkah?" tanya luhan menimpali

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat menjawabi baekhyun dan luhan. sambil menunggu kyungsoo, mereka sedikit berbincang tentang hal konyol yang sempat mereka alami sewaktu junior high schoolnya dulu.

"baek, Lu. aku rasa kita harus pergi sekarang. Kai menungguku" ucap kyungsoo "aku pamit dulu kris. Senang bertemu dengamu" pamit kyungsoo mendahului mereka

"ah, _ne_" jawab kris singkat

"besok-besok kita harus sering bertemu. Jika tidak aku akan memenggal kepalamu" ancam baekhyun menyusul kyungsoo

"haha, kau masih sama rupanya baek. Masih suka mengancam" kekeh kris

"aku duluan kris, senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu" ucap luhan manis

"hati-hati di jalan Lu" jawab kris

Luhan berjalan melewati kris. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya ditahan oleh kris

"kau semakin cantik lu" ujar kris

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian dari teman lama yang tak pernah bertemu" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kris

Setelah mereka benar-benar dari pandangan kris, kris tersenyum singkat mengingat bagaimana mereka dulu begitu dekat. Tapi semua berubah ketika kris harus pergi ke canada.

"kau selalu sama Lu" gumam kris pelan ketika bayangan punggung luhan mulai menghilang

"kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang kris antarkan tadi

"_aniyo_. Kau sudah selesai?"

"ya, ayo kita pergi"

"_kajja_" ajak kris

(***)

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan baekhyun telah sampai didepan kantor sehun. Mereka bertiga dengan anggun memasuki kantor tersebut. Beberapa pasanga mata menatap mereka dengan takjub karena kecantikan mereka bertiga

Pagi karyawan kantor itu jelas sangat biasa denga baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang memang beberapa kali mampir kemari. tapi bagi mereka, mata mereka cukup asing dengan sesosok luhan. Sesosok wanita yang anggun, lembut dan cantik.

"kau keruang sehun saja dulu Lu. aku akan segera menyusul" ucap kyungsoo ketika mereka memasuki lift diikuti baekhyun yang mengangguk

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya luhan

"aku ingin mencari chanyeol, aku masih belum tau dia sekarang diruang mana" gumam baekhyun

"aku akan menemui kai sebentar. Tenang saja, ruangan kai tak jauh dari ruang sehun" jawab kyungsoo

"ruang? Bukankah kai memiliki kantor sendiri?" tanya luhan

"Lu, kai chanyeol dan sehun adalah sahabat yang saling bekerja sama, mereka memang meiliki perusahaan masing-masing dan mereka juga memiliki ruang kerja mereka disana" jelas kyungsoo

"_jinjja_? Woah! _Daebak_" ujar luhan "baek apa kau juga baru mengetahui ini?" tanya luhan yang mengerti akan expresi terkejut dari baekhyun

"iya lu, chanyeol selalu bilang dia akan rapat di perusahaan kai terkadang di perusahaan sehun. Tapi aku tak tahu jika dia juga memiliki ruang kerja tersendiri" ujar baekhyun

"katanya kau sering kemari" cibir luhan

"bukan sering, hanya terkadang. Dan setiap aku kemari mereka masih ada diruang rapat" bela baekhyun

"apa kau juga belum tau ruangan chanyeol disini?" tanya kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"baiklah, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu" kekeh kyungsoo pelan

TING

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Kyungsoo lebih dulu keluar dari lift itu. Kemudian baekhyun dan luhan mengikutinya dibelakang

"sebelah kiri itu ruangan chanyel dan ruangan sehun berada ditengah ini, kau tinggal lurus saja" kata kyungsoo menunjukkan arah pada mereka berdua

"ruang kai dimana?" tanya luhan

"disana, sebelah kanan itu" tunjuk kyungsoo pada suatu ruangan

"baiklah, aku akan menemui chanyeol dahulu" ujar baekhyun berjalan mendahului mereka

"aku duluan Lu. kai menungguku" ujar kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo kemudian lebih dulu memasuki ruang kekasihnya itu. Disana kyungsoo sedang melihat kai dan sekertaris perempuannya. Sekertaris yang begitu menggilai kai. Kyungsoo tau bahwa wanita itu membencinya karena kai menjatuhkan pilihannya padanya.

Tak heran bagi kyungsoo, karena ia tau hampir seluruh pegawai disini menggilai kekasihnya dan kedua temannya. Siapa saja yang mungkin menempati sebagai posisi sekertaris mereka akan merasa sangat beruntung. Tapi mereka tetap berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan jabatan seperti kyungsoo

Kyungsoo bukan bekerja bersama mereka tapi kai menempatkan kyungsoo sebagai asistan pribadinya. Apapun kegiatan kai harus melalu persetujuan kyungsoo. Memang kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya berkuasa dengan kehendak itu karena kai terkadang juga memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Tapi kai selalu meminta pertimbangan kyungsoo terlebih dahulu

Kai kini menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo disalam ruangnya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menutup map yang diberikan oleh sekertaris itu.

"keluar, aku akan membahasnya nanti" kata kai tegas

"tapi ini belum selesai sajangnim" kata sekertaris itu

"aku akan membahasnya sendiri bersama kyungsoo. Sekarang kau keluar" perintah kai

Sekertari itu sedikit sebal karena kai memperlakukannya begitu acuh. Apalagi jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kyungsoo, maka ia akan diperlakukan dengan semakin cuek. Sekertaris itu kemudian dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan kai

"hai sayang" sapa kai sesaat setelah pintu ruangnya ditutup oleh sekertaris itu

"kau terlalu kasar padanya sayang" kata kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati kai

"biarkan saja, jika aku baik kepadanya dia akan menggodaku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terbakar api cemburu baby" kata kai

"tapi kau tak sepantasnya seketus itu" bela kai

"berhenti membelanya sayang, aku hanya ingin lembut dihadapanmu saja" kata kai "kemarilah" lanjut kai sambil menepuk pahanya

Kyungsoo dengan patuhnya berjalan dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan kai sambil tersenyum manis

"aku merindukanmu baby" ujar kai sambil menyesap aroba tubuh kyungsoo

"aku juga sayang"

"kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"aku bertemu dengan kris, aku juga harus mengantarkan luhan dan baekhyun ke ruangan sehun dan chanyeol"

"luhan dan baekhyun ikut kemari?" tanya kai

"iya sayangmmpptt"

Belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dilumat oleh kai. Kai saat ini sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia melumat bibir tebal milik kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta.

Tapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena mata kyungsoo menangkap sesosok gadis bermata rusa sedang berlari mencoba meninggalkan gedung perusahaan ini

"luhan" kata kyungsoo pelan

Dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan ciumannya bersama kai dan berlari keluar ruangan. Kai sempat bingung mengapa kyungsoo tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari keluar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang

(***)

Luhan memandang sekeliling gedung perusahaan milik sehun. Ia sedikit takjub dengan interior yang ada di kantor sehun. Semua tertata begitu detail. Luhan yakin semua barang disini berharga sangat tinggi karena ia tahu bahwa sehun memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah ruang yang kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya. Ketika sudah berada diambang pintu, hati luhan merasa bedegup dengan cepat. Ia kemudian memegang dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya

"kau kenapa xi luhan? Bukankah kau hanya akan bertemu kekasihmu? Bukan presiden ataupun malaikat pencabut nyawa" kekeh luhan pada monolognya sendiri

Luhan kemudian memegang gagang pintu ruang sehun. Ia menekannya untuk dapat membuka pintu itu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka sedikit, menampakkan celah yang lumayan cukup untuk luhan melihat isi dari dalam ruang tersebut.

Tubuh luhan melemas seketika. matanya terasa pedih hingga ia mengeluarkan bulir-bulir yang mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Terlebih lagi hatinya sakit melihat apa yang ia lihat didalam ruang itu.

Luhan tak mampu menahan rasa sakit dihatinya lagi. Apa yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa perih. Sehun menggoreskan luka dihatinya. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

Ketika hendak meninggalkan kantor sehun, ia berpapasan dengan chanyeol, baekhyun, kai dan kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya

"Lu, kau kenapa?" teriak kyungsoo ketika luhan berlari melewatinya

"apa dia sakit?" tanya kai

"aku rasa..." kalimat chanyeol terputus

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN!" teriak baekhyun yang melihat isi dari ruangan sehun.

sehun berada di ruangan itu bersama seorang gadis yang duduk dimeja tepat dihadapan sehun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Tada! update lagi

selamat membaca. jangan lupa amal reviewnya juseyooo

sempatkan review, hargai kerja keras author ngetik neee.

gomawo ^^

*Deep bow bareng hunhan

* * *

**THANKS TO : :* :***

**| luhannieka | RereYunjae Pegaxue | Oh Juna93 | karina | Byul Hun.K | Ariviavina6 | oh sehan | kiway91SL | chocohazelnut07 | kimyori95 | ParkByun | tiehanhun9094 | | LisnaOhLu120 | Dewi15 | lulu-shi | Guest | samiyatuara09 | SangRi14 | SFA30 | zoldyk | himekaruLI | Alee Moutz EXO L | PutryManja | KiranMelodi |**


	8. Chapter 8

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Kini baekhyun berjalan memasuki ruang kerja chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tak menyadari atas kehadiran baekhyun diruangnya. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan dan berjingkat untuk mencium pipi sang kekasih

"yak! _Neo_ _mwoya_" teriak chanyeol sambil membalikkan badan

"ah, ternyata kau baby baek. Aku kira sekertaris itu" jawab chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun

"siapa? Sekertaris? Jadi mmppttttt" mulut baekhyun tertutup karena chanyeol lebih dulu melumat bibir manis itu

Setelah baekhyun dirasa cukup tenang akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu

"kenapa kau menciumku secara tiba-tiba?" omel baekhyun

"jika tak begini aku rasa kau akan terus mengomel. Lagi pula aku merindukan bibirmu sayang" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium bibir baekhyun lagi

"jelaskan tentang sekertaris itu" tuntut baekhyun

"sekertaris?"

"jangan berlagak seperti orang tak tau apa-apa park chanyeol"

"ah, sekertaris? Disini ada sekertaris baru sayang, dia sangat mengagumi kami bertiga. Nah dia bilang dia sangat menyukaiku karena tampan. Dia terus kemari dan menggangguku. Tadi, dia memintaku untuk menciumnya tapi kemudian aku menolak dan dia malah memintaku memeluknya"

"apa kau memeluknya?"

"tentu saja iya. Badannya seksi" kata chanyeol menggoda baekhyun

Seketika itu juga baekhyun memukul keras dada chanyeol. Ia juga menarik telinga itu

"_appo_, baek hentikan" ringis chanyeol

"aku akan membunuhmu park chanyeol!" omel baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia kemudian menangkas tangan kecil baekhyun dan memeluknya

"aku tak melakukannya baek. Kau tau sendiri aku hanya akan melakukannya padamu"

"kau berbohong" ucap baekhyun sambil menahan air matanya dipelukan chanyeol

"_ani_. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Setelah aku menolaknya aku memintanya keluar. Dan dia bilang bahwa dia akan menciumku diam-diam. Makanya aku fikir tadi yang menciumku adalah dia. Kau tau sendiri ekspresiku marah kan tadi?" chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tenang

Baekhyun tampak diam. Ia mencerna semua penjelasan yang telah chanyeol tuturkan untuknya

"baiklah, aku mempercayaimu kali ini" ujar baekhyun

"thankyou baby" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium kepala baekhyun "bagaimana bisa kau tau aku disini? Bukankah kau kemari hanya akan mengerti ruang rapat saja?" tanya chanyeol

"aku bersama luhan dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membertahuku dimana ruangmu"

"kalian datang bersama?"

"hmm" jawab baekhyun sambil menyamankan posisi dipelukan chanyeol

"sebentar, kau bilang kau bersama luhan?" tanya chanyeol panik

"iya, memang kenapa?"

"dia ke ruang sehun sekarang?"

"aku rasa iya"

"sepertinya akan ada sesuatu terjadi"

"_mwo_? Ada apa? Jelaskaaan" rengek baekhyun

"aku rasa..." kalimat chanyeol terputus karena teriakan baekhyun

"Luhaaaan!" teriak baekhyun saat melihat luhan berlari meninggalkan kantor ini

*normal side*

Ketika hendak meninggalkan kantor sehun, ia berpapasan dengan chanyeol, baekhyun, kai dan kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya

"Lu, kau kenapa?" teriak kyungsoo ketika luhan berlari melewatinya

"apa dia sakit?" tanya kai

"aku rasa..." kalimat chanyeol terputus kembali

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN!" teriak baekhyun yang melihat isi dari ruangan sehun.

sehun berada di ruangan itu bersama seorang gadis yang duduk dimeja tepat dihadapan sehun.

Baekhyun langsung memasuki ruang itu diikuti yang lainnya dan ketika baekhyun sudah didalam ruang itu, ia langsung menarik rambut sehun. Ia juga memukuli sehun. Mulai dari badan, tangan hingga kepala. Ia menghajar habis-habisan sehun diruangannya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PABBO!" teriak baekhyun

"APA KAU GILA?" omelnya lagi

"AKU INGIN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU SEKARANG OH SEHUN!" teriaknya lagi

"_oppa_, _nugu_?" tanya gadis itu terhadap sehun sambil menujjuk baekhyun

"_OPPA_? DIA MEMANGGILMU _OPPA_! YAK! KAU GADIS ASING, SEJAUH MANA HUBUNGAN KALIAN?" tanya baekhyun sinis ke gadi itu. Ia juga masih setia menarik rambut sehun

"yak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!" omel sehun

"TIDAK AKAN SEBELUM AKU MEMBUATMU BOTAK!" teriak baekhyun

"yak! Park chanyeol!" teriak sehun kemudian

Chanyeol kemudian terbangun dari keterkejutannya. Ia kemudian menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah menarik rambut sehun

"baek, lepaskan dia. dia akan menjelaskan semuanya" kata chanyeol

"menjelaskan apa lagi? Kau lihat sendiri kan luhan menangis! Dan kau melihatnya juga bahwa gadis ini memanggilnya _oppa_ sambil merengek?" omel baekhyun

"luhan?" tanya sehun

"ya! Luhan kemari. Asal kau tau saja. Ini kali pertamanya ia kemari dan malah melihatmu berselingkuh dengan gadis asing seperti dia!" baekhyun mengomel kembali

"selingkuh?" sehun semakin tak mengerti

"aku rasa kita sedang salah faham" celetuk kai

"salah faham apa lagi? Sudah jelas-jelas bahwa dia duduk dihadapan sehun seperti itu" baekhyun terus berceloteh

"_ani_, _ani_. Baek dengarkan aku sayang. Dia ini bukan gadis asing. Kau salah faham" jelas chanyeol sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari kepala sehun

"bukan gadis asing? Salah faham? Apa maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun

"lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut sehun, baekhyun-ah" saran kai

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari sehun dan melempar tatapan sinis pada sehun. Sehun dengan cepat merapikan kembali jas dan rambutnya yang telah dirusah oleh baekhyun. Dengan mood yang buruk, sehun memandang mereka dengan cuek

"siapa dia? Jelaskan!" kata baekhyun

"dia saudaraku. Saudaraku yang telah lama tinggal di canada. Dan sekarang dia sedang berlibur kemari" ucap sehun cuek

"_MWO_?! Jangan membual oh sehun!"

"aku tak membual" jawab sehun singkat

"itu benar sayang, dia saudara sehun" jawab chanyeol

"lalu mengapa dia duduk seperti itu, itu seperti gadis penggoda. Nadanya memanggil sehun juga terdengar sangat manja!"

"itu karena dia lama tinggal di barat baekhyun. Ia menggunakan pola baratnya kemari. Aku rasa itu wajar karena dia memang bukan asli orang korea. Dan cara memanggilnya, tentu saja seperti itu karena dari kecil dia manja ke kami. Termasuk sehun" jelas kai

"katakan sesuatu sehun! Aku ingin kau yang menjelaskan!" ucap baekhyun

"apalagi? Kau telah mendengar semuanya" jawab sehun datar

"ini tidak membual kan?" tanya baekhyun lagi

Sehun membuang nafasnya dalam. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sehun mengamati sekitar. Jujur saja yang sehun fikirkan adalah luhan. Tentu saja baginya luhan akan berfikir sama dengan baekhyun.

"introduce your self" kata sehun pada gadis itu

Gadis yang sedari tadi linglung oleh kejadian disekitarnya akhirnya tersadar. Ia hanya sedikit memahami kalimat yang mereka lontarkan karena kamus bahasa koreanya sangat minim. Ketika sehun memintanya, ia seperti tau bahwa sedang ada kesalah fahaman disini

"hello, my name is wendy. I'm come from canada, im here for holiday. And please dont misunderstanding about me and sehun oppa because we just like sister and brother" jelasnya

Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan tertegun dengan penjelasan itu. Yang difikirannya adalah bagaimana dengan kondisi luhan. ia juga merasa bersalah karena seenaknya menarik rambut sehun.

"kau mengerti kan baek?" tanya chanyeol

"ya, aku mengerti. Dan aku kini memikirkan luhan" jawab baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong

"sekarang lebih baik kau meminta maaf pada sehun dan wendy, sayang. Aku fikir sehun akan sangat marah, kau tau sendiri dia sedikit temprament kalau dengan orang lain" bisik chanyeol

"_geure_. Setelah ini kita harus mencari luhan. Aku mengkhawatirkannya" bisik baekhyun

"emm, sehun maafkan aku. Aku salah faham padamu. And for you, nice to meet you" ucap baekhyun singkat

"_kajja_" ajak baekhyun

"kalian akan kemana?" tanya sehun

"mencari luhan, aku yakin bahwa luhan juga salah faham tentang ini" kata baekhyun

"biar aku yang mencarinya. Kalian pulanglah, ini masalahku dengannya" kata sehun sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya

"wendy, you can go home with chanyeol or kai. Im busy right know" ucap sehun sambil berlalu

"am i go home in your parent's house?" teriak wendy

"yes" jawab sehun sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang

Setelah perginya sehun, ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Sangat kaku karena sempat terjadi kesalah fahaman. Tidak seperti biasanya, wendi pasti akan berbaur bercanda bersama kai dan chanyeol. Kali ini ia merasa takut karena kesalah fahaman yang terjadi ini

"baiklah, aku rasa kita memang harus pulang. Kejadian hari ini cukup melelahkan" kata kyungsoo memecah keheningan

"aku rasa iya" jawab baekhyun

"kai bisakah kau yang mengantar wendy, aku rasa baekhyun..." ucapan chanyeol terputus

"aku tak apa yeol" jawab baekhyun pelan

"_ani_. Wendy bersama kita" jawab kyungsoo dengan senyumannya

"_gomawo_" kata kyungsoo

"wendy, lets go home" ajak kai

"where's sehun oppa go?" tanya wendy

"for finding someone" jawab chanyeol

"her girlfriend?"

"yes, i think" kai menimpali

"let me guess, she is kai oppa girlfriend?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kyungsoo "and she is chanyeol oppa girlfriend?" tanyanya menunjuk baekhyun

"what should i say?" kekeh kai

"say the truth oppa. Please" pinta wendy

"yes" jawab mereka

"oh my god! I cant believe it. Woah, you should tell me how you finally get your lost diamond" kata wendy bersemangat

"we will tell you, but we should go home right know" jawab chanyeol

"wait, wait, wait. Who is your girlfriend name oppa?"

"baek, kenalkan dirimu padanya" kata chanyeol

"kyung kau perkenalkan dirimu" kata kai

"hai, im byun baekhyun. Just call me baekhyun" ucap baekhyun kikuk

"chanyeol oppa girlfriend right?"

"yes" jawab baekhyun

"hay, im do kyungsoo. Call me kyungsoo its okay" kata kyungsoo

"and you kai oppa girlfriend right"

"of course" jawab kyungsoo

"you're so beautiful. All of you" puji wendy pada baekhyun dan kyungsoo "and i want to meet sehun oppa girlfriend. Im so curious" kata wendy bersemangat

"you will met her after sehun find her" jawab chanyeol

"yes, i know. Im feel so sorry about this our misunderstanding" kata wendy merasa bersalah

"its okay. We will explain this to luhan" jawab baekhyun

"luhan? sehun oppa's girlfriend?" tanya wendy

"yes, why?" chanyeol bingung

"nothing. But i just think that name so beautiful" jawab wendy

"okay, so lets go home now" ajak kyungsoo

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan kantor sehun

(***)

Kai dan kyungsoo kini sudah berada didepan halaman rumah keluarga sehun. Rumah itu tampak sepi karena hanya ada maid yang tinggal disana.

Kai dan kyungsoo kemudian turun sejenak untuk mengantarkan wendy sampai kedepan pintu utama.

"are they will be okay?" tanya wendy

"who?" tanya kai balik

"sehun oppa and his girlfriend of course"

"i think they will be okay. But for several day, they cant meet each other" jawab kyungsoo

"i wanna meet sehun oppa girlfriend. I'm really want to say sorry. Ah, why im so bad in attitude overhere? Im forget that i'm in korea" wendy nampak menyalahkan dirinya

"no,no. Its okay. Luhan will be understanding the condition" kata kai menenangkan

"i know. Oppa, eonni. By the way, thank you" kata wendy ramah

"no problem" jawab kyungsoo

"i think we should go now. We will help sehun to find luhan" kai berpamitan

"its okay, thankyou oppa, eonni"

"bye wendy" ucap kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan bersama kai meninggalkan wendy

(***)

Luhan berlari meninggalkan kantor sehun. Entah kemana kakinya kini melangkah ia sendiri tak tahu. Hatinya terlalu perih, pikirannya kosong. kini diotaknya hanya ada banyangan sehun bersama wanita itu. Bahkan kakinya saja sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah akbat highheelsnya tapi ia tetap tak memperdulikannya

Ia terlus berlari. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Karena fikirannya terlalu kalut emosi, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah hotel untuknya meninap. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin kembali ke flat kecil itu karena disana sehun akan menemukanya dengan mudah. Jika dipenginapan ia takut kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terjadi. Ia kembali bertemu dengan manusia sejenis tuan lee dan mengancam akan diperkosa atau yang lainnya. Dan tempat paling aman adalah hotel

(***)

Hari ini telah menginjak hari ke 6 semenjak kepergian luhan. sehun terus saja mencari tanpa henti. Ia juga tak seperti biasanya, sehun tampak begitu tersiksa karena kepergian luhan

Pagi ini, sehun untuk pertama kalinya masuk kekantor setelah kejadian itu. Tapi diruang kerja sehun, ia tak tampak sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia hanya diam dan melamun

"oppa" panggil wendy yang hari ini berkunjung ke kantornya karena khawatir

"are you okay?" tanyanya lagi

"im okay" kata sehun singkat

"still not have an information?" tanya wendy

"no"

"should i help you to find her?"

"no, its okay. You just spend your holiday" saran sehun

"no, i cant holiday if you have a problem because of me" ucap wendy

"wendy, can you calm down?" tanya kai yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan sehun

"i cant oppa. Sehun oppa has a problem with his girlfriend because of me" kata wendy menjelaskan

"its not totally your fault wendy" kata chanyeol

"aku harus pergi" ucap sehun tiba-tiba

"are you will go?" tanya wendy

"yes" jawab sehun

"neo oddiga?" tanya chanyeol

"where you will go?" tanya wendy lagi

"i should find luhan quickly" jawab sehun yang kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan ruang kerja itu

"ah! What should i do oppa?" tangis wendy yang merasa bersalah

"you can pray for them" kata chanyeol santai

"wendy, i know you in bad mood right now. I'll make you happy again" kata kai menenangkan

"what?"

"lets go lunch with us" kata kai

"no, no, no. If your girlfriend watch us, it will be a new problem again. No" tolak wendy

"hey, calm down. We lunch together. Three person, its okay. Our girlfriend will understand" kata kai

"seriously?"

"yes" jawab kai

"okay, i'll go. But if this will come new problem i'm not..."

"its okay, lets go! I feel so hungry" kata chanyeol memenggal kalimat wendy

"wait, wait,wait" kata wendy menghentikan langkah mereka

"oh god! what's again?" kata chanyeol tak terima

"why you not call your girlfriend too? We can lunch together, its more better" kata wendy

"oke, we will call them. Let go" kata chanyeol

Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangan kai dan wendy. Dia sudah cukup lapar saat ini, ditambah kai mengatakan akan membayar makan siangnya kali ini. Cukup membuatnya bersemangat untuk makan siang

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju mobil chanyeol dan segera menuju kerestoran. Kai juga tak lupa mengabari kyungsoo dan baekhyun untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka

(***)

Luhan hidup dengan baik dihotel untuk beberapa hari. Meskipun bukan hotel mewah setidaknya itu dapat memberikannya tempat tinggal. Ia menggunakan semua uang tabungannya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia memang masih memegang kartu credit milik sehun tapi ia tak berniat menggunakannya.

Seminggu telah berlalu, tapi semakin lama, uang tabungannya semakin habis. Tak adalagi sisa di tabungannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bingung. Terpaksa pada malam ini ia harus pergi dari hotel itu

Setelah keluar dari hotel, pikirannya kembali berkecambuk. Ia bingung dimana ia harus tinggal. Ia berjalan tanpa berfokus pada langkahnya hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang ada dihadapannya

"_jeongsong_ _hamnida_. Aku tak melihatmu. Maafkan aku" kata luhan sambil membungkuk meminta maaf

"_gwenchana_, tapi tolong lain kali... Luhan?" teriaknya saat menyadari bahwa yang menabraknya adalah luhan

Luhan merasa dirinya dikenali oleh orang tersebut dengan cepat ia memandang wajah orang yang ia tabrak tadi

"kris?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan mengapa kau...menangis?" tanya kris ragu

"aku tak apa. Bisakah kita tak membahas ini?"

"ah, baiklah. kau mau kemana?" tanya kris

Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri tak tau dia akan kemana. Kembali ke apartemen sehun? Tidak mungkin. Ia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan sehun. Apartemen baekhyun dan kyungsoo? Sama saja. Mereka hanya berjarak 1 lantai dengan apartemennya. Kembali ke flat? Tidak mungkin. Sehun akan dengan cepat menemukan flat itu lagipula flat itu sudah lama tak ia tinggali pasti sangat kotor. Hotel? Uang yang dia bawa tak lagi mencukupi untuk menyewa kamar hotel

"Luhan?" kris membangunkan lamunan luhan

"ya?" tanya luhan ling lung

"kau akan kemana lu?"

"emm,... aku tak tau aku akan kemana kris" jawab luhan pelan

"kau ada masalah?" tanya kris

Luhan menatap wajah kris dengan sendu dan ia kemudian mengangguk lemah

"kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku jika kau mau. Ah, sebaiknya kita masuk ke cafe itu saja. Aku rasa kau belum makan siang kan?" ajak kris dan luhan hanya mengikuti ajakan kris dengan lemah

Kini kris dan luhan telah duduk disalah satu sudut cafe tersebut. Kris tampak beberapa kali memotong steak yang ada dihadapannya dan melahapnya. Tapi berbeda dengan luhan. Ia hanya menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya

"apa kau tak menyukainya? Apa kita perlu pergi?" tanya kris yang membangunkan luhan dari lamunannya

"_ani_..._aniyo_" jawab luhan gugup

Ia kemudian mengambil alat makan yang ada didepannya dan mencoba memakan makanan itu untuk menghormati ajakan kris

"jangan dipaksakan. Jika tidak enak, kita bisa pindah ke restoran yang lain" kata kris

"tidak, ini sudah enak" jawab luhan pelan dengan senyuman samarnya

Kris tahu bahwa saat ini luhan sedang ada masalah. Meskipun mereka lama berpisah tapi ia masih sangat hafal dengan sifat luhan, ditambah luhan sendiri tak berubah selama beberapa tahun ini.

"kau ada masalah?" tanya kris memberanikan diri

Luhan hanya diam dan menatap kris sekilas sambil menggeleng pelan

"kau masih tidak pandai berbohong luhan, aku tau kau sedang ada masalah. Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau tak ingin cerita" kata kris lembut

Setelah beberapa lama mereka makan tanpa ada banyak percakapan yang mereka lontarkan, akhirnya kris mengajak luhan pulang.

"ayo aku antar kau pulang luhan" ajak kris sambil beranjak dari duduknya

Setelah berada didepan pintu cafe itu, luhan menarik lengan kris. Secara otomatis kris pun berhenti dan memandang luhan

"ada apa?" tanya kris lembut

"aku...aku tak tau aku harus pulang kemana, kris" kata luhan lemah sambil tertunduk

Kris sedikit bingung dengan kalimat luhan. Hingga kemudian kris tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan luhan

"kau mau pulang bersamaku? Di apartemenku mungkin?" tanya kris

Luhan terdiam, ia kemudian menatap kris. Ia tak tahu haruskah ia menerima atau menolaknya. Ia terus menatap meyakinkan bahwa kris benar-benar bisa dipercaya

"...aku..." jawab luhan menggantung

"aku tak akan menyakitimu luhan. Percayalah padaku" kata kris meyakinkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

plis, maafin author dan jangan ditimpukin gegara gak semua review bisa kebales. author gak ada quota yang mencukupi. buruburu mau update daripada nanti pada kering nungguin update -,-  
maafin juga karena baru update. padahal harusnya udah dari kemaren. tapi sekalilagi author mo bilang, gak ada quota u,u  
gini aja author nyolong wifi punya emak *duh

maapin juga kalo chapter ini kagak ada lovely dovely, yang kurang puas bisa diluapin deh lewat review

udah tau kan siapa ceweknya? jiaaah ayo yang mikir sehun selingkuh sungkem dulu buat minta maaf. haha

karena udah update silahkan hargain author dengan review^^  
yang mo contact sama author bisa lewat twitter. author baik kok. enggak gigit ^^

thanks to all yang udah review, faforit and follow. muach muach. lopek lopek diudaraa  
*deep bow bareng hunhan

* * *

THANKS TO : :* :*

**| PutryManja | ariviavina6 | Alee Moutz EXO L****Erliyana | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | kimyori95 | chocohazelnut07 | luhannieka | tiehanhun9094 | RereYunjae Pegaxue | ChanHunBaek | himekaruLI | Byul Hun.K | Guest | LisnaOhLu120 | ****Name babyLU | samiyatuara09 | ****karina | ****komozaku | ****Kiway91SL | SangRi14 | Dewi15 | ****luziyu | Oh Juna93****Rly. |**

p.s: buat luhannieka, makasih banget say. review kamu bersemangat sekalih ^^


	9. Author corner

**AUTHOR CORNER!**

* * *

Ini Cuma author corner. Yang gak suka bisa close tab. Tapi mungkin disini akan ada penjelasan dari chapter sebelumnya dan untuk chapter kedepannya juga

* * *

Well, aku sebenernya pengen gak bahas ini tapi aku masih berasa ngeganjel aja soalnya berasa kayak harga diri diinjak. karena ada review yang bikin ganggu

pertama aku minta maaf atas namaku sendiri buat ff old but gold chapter 8. Terutama bagian bahasa inggrisnya. Emang bener banget dari dulu aku gak pinter grammar. Aku gak pernah bisa grammar karena aku selalu ngomong semauku kalo pake inggris yang intinya penting orang yang aku ajak ngomong faham maksudku. Karena dari dulu selalu speaking dan itu juga gak jauh dari kata amburadul.

terkesan aneh dan beda karena pertama emang aku gak pake grammar yang bener dan omongannya campuran british semauku juga. Tapi sebego-begonya aku sekolah, nilai aku bahasa inggis juga bagus. Dan pernah dapet sertifikat buat english competition. Mungkin enggak satu dua orang yang ngerasa aneh sama inggrisku jadi disini aku mau jelasin

Aku beneran makasih buat yang ngasih saran dan ngingetin betapa ancurnya grammar aku. Udah bertaun-taun belajar grammar tapi masih aja begini hasilnya. Tapi seenggaknya bisalah ngucapinnya sama kalimat yang sopan.

Aku masih bisa menerima kalo ngomongnya pake kalimat sopan dan seengganya ngasih masukan gimana biar tulisan aku makin bagus tapi aku beneran gak bisa baca kalo isinya kayak bashing dan itu bikin kepikiran terus. Yang isinya seolah aku beneran sok-sokan

Siapa sih yang enggak kaget tiba-tiba ngereview dan reviewnya bikin down. Padahal selama ini gak pernah muncul buat review. Aku enggak berniat mau sok pake bahasa inggris. Jadi maaf kalo semua kalimat yang aku tulis kemarin salah semua.

Gatau deh niatnya bashing atau cuman mau mengingatkan. tapi aku merasa gitu lah pokoknya. kalo enggak niat baca yaudah gpp daripada review tapi begitu bentuknya kan jadi bikin kepikiran. Seenggaknya kita saling menghargai ajalah, karena nulis juga enggak segampang balikin tangan. Dari chapter 5 aku juga udah nawarin pengen end apa next. Nah jujur aja kalo sebenernya juga aku udah gatel pengen ngeshare ff baru yang udah beberapa bulan lalu kebuat tapi entah mengapa aku pengen ngelahirin ini ff dulu

Aku ini juga orangnya sering kepikiran sama omongan yang bikin aku keganggu. Ditambah lagi aku orangnya suka pusing kalo liat laptop ataupun gadged kelamaan gitu lah. Tapi demi update akunya tetep nulis. Jadi kalo pas bahasa inggrisnya itu belepotan maafin deh, aku bener-bener minta maaf banget. Aku juga gak sempet ngedit ulang karena udah keburu mo update soalnya aku orangnya sering gitu. Aku aja pake bahasa indonesia masih sering belepotan juga. ini aku ngomong realita, enggak cuman mau nyari alesan doang.

Maaf juga kalo disini kesannya aku kayak author yang temprament dan gak profesional. Disini aku gak mau ngamuk atau apalah apalagi kalo abis ini malah bikin berantem dan bikin readers takut plus illfeel, tapi pengen jelasin aja apa yang sebenernya aku pikirin selama ini. Dan sebenernya juga aku baru aja lulus TK tahun ini kak, jadi maaf kalo masih banyak banget kekurangan aku.

Makasih banget udah mau ngeluangin waktu baca ff abal-abal punya aku ini. Ff yang gak sebagus ff lain. Ff yang masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Aku juga doyan baca ff juga mungkin enggak selama kalian yang udah doyan baca ff bertahun-tahun. Aku juga bukan author yang sempurna.

Ya kalo emang enggak dipinginin lagi, aku bakal berhenti nulis. Atau mungkin hiatus untuk waktu yang lama biar aku kembali dengan kapasitas nulis yang lebih baik. Bair waktu aku hiatus aku belajar dulu nulis dengan baik dan benar.

Tapi beneran ini aku mau minta maaf karena semua kesalahan penulisan, kalimat, tanda baca atau segala macemnya lah. Aku beneran minta maaf banget

Makasih buat kalian yang selalu review ff aku. Yang setia banget ngereview, baca dan nungguin aku update, aku bener-bener mau ngucapin makasih banget. Apalagi yang reviewnya bersemangat dan kadang bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri kek orang gila. Makasih bangeeet. sumpah ya, kalo aku bisa peluk kalian satu-satu. Bakalan deh aku peluk. Mungkin ada yang berminat contact sama aku via twitter, bbm, wa atau apapun bisa PM aku guys ;))  
kalian yang bikin aku selalu bangkit dan pengen terjun payung lagi ke dunia ff. review kalian yang selalu bikin aku semangat. dan kalian yang sedikit meredakan kegalauanku. muaaaaccchhh  
*lopek lopek diudara deh buat kalian :* ({})

Sekarang semua terserah ke kalian para readers. Pengen end, lanjut atau ganti ff baru. Dont bash me again please. Aku bakal berhenti kalo emang enggak dipinginin kok u,u  
atau kalau gak aku bakal belajar dulu deh buat nulis yang lebih baik lagi.

Udah gitu aja yang pengen aku sampaikan. Makasih kalo pada berminat baca ini corner apalagi merespon. Beneran makasih buat para orang yang setia review

*deep bow

* * *

**THANKYOU SO MUCH!**


	10. Chapter 9

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"ada apa?" tanya kris lembut

"aku...aku tak tau aku harus pulang kemana, kris" kata luhan lemah sambil tertunduk

Kris sedikit bingung dengan kalimat luhan. Hingga kemudian kris tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan luhan

"kau mau pulang bersamaku? Di apartemenku mungkin?" tanya kris

Luhan terdiam, ia kemudian menatap kris. Ia tak tahu haruskah ia menerima atau menolaknya. Ia terus menatap meyakinkan bahwa kris benar-benar bisa dipercaya

"...aku..." jawab luhan menggantung

"aku tak akan menyakitimu luhan. Percayalah padaku" kata kris meyakinkan

Luhan kembali menatap kris. Meyakinkan dirinya sendir bahwa kris tak akan menyakitinya

"ke apartemenmu?" tanya luhan lagi

"iya" jawab kris mantab "ah, bukan. Sepertinya lebih tepat jika aku bilang itu adalah apartemen saudaraku" kata kris

"saudaramu?" tanya luhan bingung

"iya, aku disini bersama saudaraku. Kau bisa tinggal diapartemennya. Sebenarnya itu apartemenku tapi karena ada dia jadi apartemen itu dia yang memakai" jelas kris

"apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" tanya luhan "aku tak terbiasa tinggal bersama orang asing" lanjut luhan

"aku rasa kau belum benar-benar bertemu dengannya tapi kau sudah bertemu dengannya" jawab kris ringan

"maksudmu?"

"kau tau saat kita bertemu dicafe? Kau bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo, sedangkan aku mengantarkan saudaraku kan?" kata kris mengingatkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil mengingat kejadian itu

"itu aku mengantarkan saudaraku" jawab kris

"ah, begitu? Apa kau juga akan tinggal disana?"

"tidak, aku tidak tinggal disana" jawab kris sambil tersenyum

"lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

"aku masih punya rumah luhan, aku bisa tinggal bersama orang tuaku" kekeh kris

"apa saudaramu tak apa jika aku tinggal bersamanya? Apa dia juga perempuan?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja dia tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu kan apartemenku. Semua masih aku yang memegang peraturan. Dan kau bertanya apa dia perempuan? Tentu saja iya luhan. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu satu ruangan bersama pria asing" kekeh kris lagi karena ia tak mengira ternyata luhan masih amat sangat polos seperti dulu

Luhan tampak diam dan berfikir sejenak. Ia juka takut jika apartemen yang kris bicarakan adalah apartemen yang sama dengan apartemen yang sehun tinggali. Apartemen yang sangat dekat dengan lokasinya saat ini

"bagaimana?" tanya kris

"baiklah, jika aku tak merepotkanmu" jawab luhan pelan

"tentu saja tidak. aku ini sahabatmu luhan, aku sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan. Tapi masalahnya, apartemenku sedikit jauh dari sini. Apa kau tak apa?" tanya kris

"aku tak apa" jawab luhan dengan senyum tipisnya

"baiklah. Kajja" ajak kris

(***)

Disisi lain, kini sehun hanya berdiam diri didalam ruang kerjanya. Semenjak kepergian luha, sehun kembali ke sehun yang dulu. Angkuh, tak banyak bicara dan begitu keras kepala. Kai dan chanyeol sering datang dan menenangkan sehun, mereka juga ikut turun tangan mencari luhan tapi tak itu membuat sehun tenang.

"hai oppa" sapa wendy

Sehun kemudian menatap wendy dan hanya menjawab sapaan itu dengan senyuman malas. Tak jarang setelah kejadian itu wendy sesekali datang dan menanyakan perkembangan pencarian luhan. kali ini wendy datang bersama chanyeol dan kai

"oppa, eat this" kata wendy sambil memberikan beberapa makanan

"no, thanks wendy" jawab sehun

"aku tau kau belum makan siang. Makanlah" ucap kai membantu wendy memberikan makanan itu

"aku tak lapar" jawab sehun

"tapi dari kemarin kau belum makan sehun-ah. Aku bisa sakit" sahut kai

Sehun memandang acuh kai. sehun benar-benar keras kepala. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara benrtemu luhan dengan cepat

"oppa, eat this please" pinta wendy

"i said no, wendy" ucap sehun

"ah baiklah, aku rasa semua bujukan tak berhasil. Biarkan aku yang bekerja" kata chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung mengambil makanan yang ada ditangan wendy. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendekati sehun dan duduk dimeja sehun. Chanyeol duduk tepat dihadapan sehun dengan berlagak menggodanya dan membuat sehun membulatkan matanya

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" amuk sehun

"aku hanya akan menyuapimu. Anggap saja aku luhan. arra?" kata chanyeol sambil mengerling nakal pada sehun

"mwoya! Pergi dari mejaku!" kata sehun

"andwe! Oppa" rengek chanyeol

Sehun semakin jijik dengan tingkah laku chanyeol. Chanyeol tau jika sehun mulai muak dengan kelakuannya. Sejujurnya dia juga merasa jijik dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi, demi membujuk sehun makan ia rela melakukannya dan Wendy dan kai hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan aneh chanyeol

"kau makan ini sendiri atau aku suapi sayang?" goda chanyeol

"pergilah!" omel sehun

"jawab aku oppa!" rengek chaneol lagi

Sehun semakin muak akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengambil makanan itu dari tangan chanyeol

"pergi! Aku akan makan ini sendiri" ucap sehun sambil mengambil mengambil makanan itu dari tangan chanyeol

"aigoo, uri sehunie akhirnya makan" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambut sehun yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari sehun

"apa kau sudah menemukan dimana luhan?" tanya kai

"belum ada. Luhan tak menggunakan kartuku jadi aku sedikit susah mencarinya" jawab sehun

"aku rasa aku yakin dia tak akan lama lagi pasti akan menghubungi salah satu dari kita" kata chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di samping kai

"maksudmu?" tanya sehun

"semalam aku membicarakannya dengan baekhyun. baekhyun yakin luhan bukan orang yang bisa bertahan sendirian. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menghubungi salah satu dari kita. Dan aku rasa dia akan menghubungi kau atau baekhyun nantinya" jelas chanyeol

"oppa, i feel so sorry about this. I really dont know if you have a girlfriend and your girlfriend will come at that time" ujar wendy menyesal

"its okay, dont worry wendy. We will find luhan quickly" jawab sehun

"can i help you something to find luhan eonni? May be call the police?" tanya wendy

"no wendy. Its okay" jawab sehun menenangkan wendy

"why? Why not?" tanya wendy heran

"we just waitting the information. We will find her. calm down okay?" kata kai menimpali

"oh, okay. I'll waiting the information" jawab wendy

"aku rasa kau harus menjaga kondisimu sehun-ah. Jangan terlalu lelah untuk mencari luhan" jawab kai

"aku hanya ingin menemukannya dengan segera. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya" jawab sehun

"aku tau, tapi kami juga telah membantumu. Setidaknya kurang jam pencarianmu" lanjut chanyeol

"hmm" jawab sehun singkat

"kalau begitu kami pergi karna kau telah menghabiskan makananmu" kata kai

"wendy, lets go home" ajak chanyeol

"okay, sehun oppa, i'll go home now. Byebye"

"eoh, bye" kata sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya

(***)

Kris dan luhan telah sampai di apartemen kris. Luhan tak tau apa yang ia lakukan saat ini benar atau salah. Yang ia pedulikan adalah ia harus menghindari sehun termasuk sahabat mereka. Kris memimpin luhan menuju kamar apartemennya. Hingga akhirnya kris membuka sebuah pintu kamar apartemen yang terletak di lantai 15 itu

"masuklah" titah kris

Luhan menginjakkan kakinya pelan di apartemen itu. Tapi sayang tak ada siapapun disana. Kris juga sedikit kebingungan karena ia tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"sepertinya saudaraku sedang pergi. Kau bisa beristirahat dulu di kamar tamu" ucap kris sambil menunjukkan kamar tamu itu

Kris kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es. Ia mencoba melihat isi daridalam sana. Tapi sayang, disana juga tidak ada apapun. Setelah luhan keluar dari kamarnya kris kemudian mengajak luhan untuk duduk di sofa tengah

"maaf hanya ada cola. oh iya, kau bisa melakukan apapun disini sesuka hatimu. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mengisi lemari es itu" ucap kris sambil beranjak meninggalkan luhan, tapi kemudian luhan menahan lengannya

"jangan lama-lama...Aku merasa tidak enak dengan saudaramu jika dia datang kau tak disini" kata luhan lembut

"arraseo" jawab kris sambil tersenyum singkat

Sepeninggalan kris. Luhan sama sekali tak beranjak dari duduknya. Dia hanya duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. bayangan sehun dengan gadis itu masih terus terbayang dibenaknya. Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Tapi, luhan kemudian terbangun dari lamunannya saat seseorang berteriak memasuki kamar aartemen itu.

"KRIS?!" teriaknya

Luhan kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan badan kepada orang yang baru datang itu

"ah, ternyata bukan kris. Maaf kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu

"luhan, xi luhan imnida" jawab luhan ramah

"ah, jadi kau yang bernama luhan itu" katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil

"apa kau saudaranya kris?" tanya luhan penasaran

Gadis itu terdiam, ia cukup kaget dengan penuturan luhan. Bukan luhan lancang tapi pertanyaannya sungguh membuatnya tak percaya

"ne?" tanyanya

"kau, saudaranya kris?" tanya luhan "ah, maaf jika aku kurang sopan" kata luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"ani, ani. Bukan begitu. Apa kris mengatakan bahwa aku saudaranya?" tanyanya kembali

"tidak, kris hanya mengatakan bahwa yang tinggal diapartemen ini saudaranya. Aku tak tau siapa orang yang kris maksud" jelas luhan

Gadis itu terdiam, ia kemudian mengambil nafasnya dalam dan tersenyum

"ya, aku orang yang kris maksud. Aku zitao, huang zitao. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi gadis itu

"kalau boleh aku tau, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya zitao

"aku, aku sedang ada masalah dan aku tak tau aku harus pergi kemana. Tapi kemudian kris dengan baik menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamamu" jawab luhan

"ah, begitu rupanya. Sekarang kemana perginya orang itu?"

"dia pergi berbelanja" jawab luhan singkat

Zitao mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minum. Ia meneguk air yang ada digelasnya sambil sesekali memandang luhan

"kau memang cantik. Pantas saja jika kris menyukaimu" kata zitao tiba-tiba

"ne?"

"ah, tidak-tidak. tidak ada apa-apa" kata zitao sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya

Tiba-tiba saja kris datang dengan membawa 2 kantong plastik besar. Ia berjalan kerepotan masuk keapartemennya. karena ia terlalu susah untuk menutup pintu, ia menggunakan kaki panjangnya untuk menutup pintu tersebut.

"kau sudah kembali?" tanya kris pada zitao

"hm" jawab zitao singkat

"aku baru saja akan mencarimu"

"tak perlu mencariku. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan sesuatu" kata zitao tajam

"baiklah, aku mengerti" kata kris ringan karena ia tau ia harus menjelaskan alasan keberadaan luhan disini pada zitao

"tumben sekali kau kemari dan dengan baik kau mau mengisi isi lemari esku sebanyak ini" sindir tao

"bukankah setiap minggu aku selalu mengantarkanmu berbelanja?" bela kris

"ya,ya. Tapi kau tak pernah menyempatkan dirimu untuk membelanjakkannya untukku. Seperti saat ini"

"luhan, kau bisa mengambilnya sesukamu. Disini ada beberapa piyama untumu ganti baju" kata kris yang tak menanggapi omelan zitao

"terimakasih kris" jawab luhan pelan

"Lu, apa kau sakit? Kau tampak pucat"

"aku baik-baik saja kris, mungkin aku akan lebih baik jika sudah beristirahat"

"katakan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu luhan, kau menjadi tanggung jawabku juga sekarang"

" aku mengerti. aku rasa lebih baik aku istirahat sekarang" luhan meminta ijin

"ah, silahkan, jika kau ingin istirahat" jawab kris

"aku permisi kris, zitao" kata luhan seraya memasuki kamarnya

"kita perlu bicara, kris" kata zitao sesaat setelah luhan menutup pintu kamarnya

"ayo kekamar" ajak kris sambil menarik lengan zitao

Sesampainya dikamar, kris membawa zitao dihadapannya. Ia menatap tajam gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum samar karena melihat ekspresi marah dari wajah zitao

"ada apa hmm?" tanya kris lembut

"bisa kau menjelaskannya?"

"tentang?"

"kris! Aku baik-baik saja kau mengundurkan pernikahan kita beberapa bulan lagi karena perusahaan ayahmu disini sedang memburuk. Tapi aku tak bisa terima jika kau mengatakan pada luhan bahwa aku saudaramu" omel zitao

"jadi kau mengetahuinya?" tanya kris

"ya! Aku mengetahuinya! Dan kau kenapa begitu jahat tak mengakuiku?" tanya zitao sambil meneteskan airmatanya

"kau mau mendengarkan alasanku dengan baik?" tanya kris

"jika itu bisa diterima, aku akan mendengarkannya" kata zitao tertunduk

Kris kemudian menarik zitao dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk gadis yang tengah menangis karenanya itu. Dia memang sangat jahat pada gadis panda ini. Akibat kesalahannya gadis ini menangis

"luhan sedang dalam masalah. Aku tau itu, dia juga sedang tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal bersama calon istriku dia pasti akan menolak karena aku tau sifat luhan. Aku tak tau dia akan tinggal dimana jika dia menolakku. Maka dari itu aku mengatakannya dia akan tinggal bersama saudaraku, yaitu kau" jelas kris

"dia kan punya keluarga, dia punya sahabat. Mengapa tak bersama mereka saja. Kenapa harus bersama kita? Kris, dia orang yang dulu kau cintai. Kau bisa saja mencintainya lagi dan meninggalkanku" ujar zitao

"keluarganya sudah lama meninggal. Dia hanya tinggal bersama baekhyun, sahabatnya. Aku fikir dia juga sedang ada suatu masalah yang membuatnya tak bisa meminta bantuan pada baekhyun. Apasalahnya aku membantu? Aku tak akan mencintainya. Aku selamanya mencintaimu. Dia hanya masalaluku"

"apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu?"

"peganglah. Bunuh aku jika aku ingkar kepadamu" ucap kris sambil mencium pucuk kelapa zitao

"dia cantik kris" ucap zitao tiba-tiba

"kau juga tak kalah cantik, sayang" jawab kris

"apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"entahlah, dari dulu dia hanya mencintai satu orang didunia ini. Aku sendiri tak tau siapa dia. Dan aku berfikir bahwa dia telah menemukannya tapi pada kondisi yang dia tak inginkan" jelas kris

"maksudmu?"

"dia mungkin saja sudah bertemu dengan pria yang ia cintai selama ini, tapi ia menemukannya bersama wanita lain atau mungkin sudah meninggal" kata kris menganalisa

"mengapa kau menjadi sok tahu seperti ini?" kekeh zitao

"aku mengenal luhan. Dia memang seperti itu orangnya" balas kris

"apa dia begitu mencintai lelaki itu? Hingga dia begitu setia?"

"aku rasa iya. Dia sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Aku akan menjaga ketulusan hati luhan. siapapun yang menyakitinya dia harus melawanku" kata kris tegas

"mengapa kau begitu melindunginya?"

"karena dia sahabatku. Hatinya begitu polos dan baik. Terlalu sayang jika harus disakiti dan dipermainkan" jawab kris

"oh"

Kris kemudian melonggarkan pelikannya dan menatap zitao

"kau cemburu?"

"tidak" jawab zitao singkat

"aku tau kau cemburu" kekeh kris

Ia kemudian mencium pelan bibir zitao. Ia juga sedikit melumatnya untuk beberapa saat

"aku akan selamanya mencintaimu. Aku menjaganya hanya sebatas sahabat. Jadi kau tak usah cemburu sayangku" kata kris menenangkan dan mencium zitao kembali

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu" ujar zitao

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Merasakan aroma tubuh satu sama lain. Tapi sebuah suara membuat mereka harus melepaskan pelukan mereka

PRANG!

..

..

Luhan merasa bahwa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ia mencoba keluar untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ia kemudian mengambil minum dari lemari es kris. Sambil menenggak air putih itu ia kembali menuju kamarnya

Ketika ia berjalan menuju kekmaranya. Beberapa langkah dari depan kamar kris ia tak sengaja mendengar kris dan zitao berbicara. Anggap saja luhan tak sopan karena telah mendengar percakapan pribadi itu, tapi ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kris dan zitao

Tak sengaja ia menemukan fakta apa sebenarnya hubungan zitao dan kris. Luhan terdiam sempurna. Ia benar-benar cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Luhan merasa bahwa ia disini hanya sebagai penganggu hubungan kris dan zitao.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya melemas, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berkunang-kunang hingga akhirnya membuat kaki mungilnya tak mampu menompang tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga luhan terjatuh dan gelas yang ia bawa pecah seketika.

PRANG!

Zitao dan kris terkejut dengan suara itu. Mereka kemudian berlari dan menuju ke sumber suara. Disana ia melihat luhan yang terkapar dilantai. Beberapa pecahan gelas tersebar di dekat area luhan terjatuh. Untung saja luhan tidak terkena pecahan tersebut

Luhan kini merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Kepala serasa terus berputar. Ia juga mengalami mual yang tak bisa dia hindari. Sebenarnya kondisinya sangat lemah tapi dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja

Zitao dan kris langsung membawa luhan ke rumah sakit dekat apartemen mereka, mereka tak mau mengambil resiko. Ditambah saat ini luhan telah menjadi tanggung jawab kris.

Kini mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit. Para tim medis langsung melakukan penanganan pertama disana. Baik kris maupun zitao cukup panik dengan kondisi luhan yang tiba-tiba mereka temukan pingsan dilantai.

"tenanglah kris, luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata zitao sambil mengusap pelan punggung kris

"bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja"

"aku selama ini tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi mengapa setelah bertemu aku malah mencelakainya"

"kau tak mencelakainya, dia terjatuh dengan sendirinya"

"tapi itu karena aku..."

"berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" potong zitao "dia akan baik-baik saja" kata zitao meyakinkan

Kris menatap mata panda itu. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada gadis didepannya ini. Karena luhan, ia sempat mengabaikan gadis berhati tulus ini

"maafkan aku, aku melupakanmu zitao" kata kris sambil memeluk zitao

"aniya, nan gwenchana. Dia memang sedang dilindungi dan diberi perhatian kris. Aku bisa mengerti" jawab zitao dipelukan kris

Kris juga tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya terhadap luhan. ia juga kan merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu kepada luhan. zitao dengan sabar menenangkan kris. Ya, dia cemburu karena kris begitu khawatir dengan kondisi luhan sampai seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tak bisa marah karena dirinya juga sedikit banyak mengkhawatirkan kondisi luhan

Setelah beberapa menit pemeriksaan, akhirnya para tim medis keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan luhan. beberapa orang yang keluar pertama adalah para suster yang merawat luhan, hingga akhirnya sesosok dokter keluar dari ruang tersebut

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya kris saat dokter itu keluar

"maaf, anda siapanya? Suami?" tanya sang dokter

"n..ne?" tanya kris sedikit gugup dengan pertanyaan dokter

Karena kegugupan yang kris lakukan, dokter mengira bahwa kalimat yang dilontarkan kris adalah sebuah jawaban bukan merupakan sebuah pertanyaan

"selamat" kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum

"ne?" kris semakin tak mengerti

"selamat anda akan menjadi seorang ayah" kata dokter itu lagi

"mi..mian...mworago?" tanya kris tak percaya

"istri anda hamil. Selamat untuk anda" ucap dokter itu bahagia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

AUTHOR CORNERNYA AGAK PANJANG~

* * *

Well, moodku menulis gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kembali dengan cepat mungkin Karena semaleman gue menenung mencerna semuanya.

Ini author fast update karena biar bisa barengan sama malem nifsu sya'ban (penutupan amal dan diganti dengan yang baru), mungkin yang muslim udah tau kan ya.. Karena bareng sama malam nifsu sya'ban jadi aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya selama jadi author di sini *barengan juga sama teaser love me right :D #plak

jadi udahya jangan dibahas lagi masalah kemaren, ya emang aku juga salah karena jadi author yang gak baik karena didunia ini gak ada yang sempurna termasuk aku. Dan didunia ini ada hitam ada putih. Yang udah ngasih omongan makasih banget. Dan maaf kalau bikin gaenak bacanya

Aku emang sedikit labil karena jujur aku shock. Bukan enggak mau nerima kritikan. Aku nerima kok,apalagi saran biar aku juga bercermin sama kekurangan aku. Makasih udah ngingetin. Ya meskipun disana emang banyak author lebih bagus dari aku. Aku juga suka sama tulisan mereka yang bagus banget.

aku gak bilang kalau aku pantes jadi author, Aku juga anak baru didunia ff, anak baru di ffn. Ngeupload ff juga cuman lagi 2 dan itu abal-abal. Jadi maaf kalo bahasa indonesia aku apalagi inggris belepotan banget  
mungkin juga nanti sambil jalan aku akan memperbaiki sifat, karakter, dan cara nulis aku. Aku akan belajar gimana caranya jadi author yang baik. Biar enggak moody lagi

Kalo mau terus baca ff ini silahkan. Perubahan gak ada yang instan. Sambil jalan aku akan belajar. Kalo gak yaudah makasih banget buat yang udah tiba-tiba ngingetin dan nyempetin baca ^^

Iya nih abis lulusan anak tk. Bongsor banget dah. wkwk

Buat yang masih support aku, aku beneran makasih pake banget. Serius aku terharu sampe speechless. Gatau deh aku sendiri bisa tibatiba merasa kesupport garagara kalian. Sambil jalan aku bakal belajar gimana biar ff aku bisa lebih baik biar kalian makin suka^^

Dan jangan saling amuk-amukan lagi cuman gegara ff ini doang dan aku yang lagi down jadi bikin labil. Maaf banget. Author beneran mita maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

Maaf karena chapter ini ceritanya pendek dan author cornernya panjang banget. Chapter depan aku usahain bakal lebih baik deh^^

Jinjja gomawo buat kalian yang masih stay^^  
maafin juga kelabilan aku kemaren. Kesalahan nulis, typo. Segala macem bentuk kekurangan ff aku ini yaaa

syudah di lanjut nih, reviewnya juseyooo

gomawooo ^^

* * *

THANKS TO : :* :*

**tiehanhun9094 | hhunhankyuminshipper | ****Guest | ****Erliyana | zoldyk | himekaruLI | | LisnaOhLu120 | chocohazelnut07 | samiyatuara09 | | ****Guest | ChanHunBaek | ****fa3097 | ****thehunandroohan | ****babyLU | ****babywu | ariviavina6****Byul Hun.K****Oh Juna93 | Alee Moutz EXO L | ****karina | ****kiway91SL | RereYunjae Pegaxue | WindaYusw | luhannieka | ****PutryManja | chanailu06 | ****PCY'sBabyGirl | Guest | Guest | | | LieZoppii | ****HarumKkam | nisaramaidah28 | Alee Moutz EXO L | byunbaek04 | ****wilandewi | ****daichi | babyLU | Deerbey | Guest | Naiblossoms | ****Erliyana | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | hunhansquidtqxx | ruixi1 | Wujoondaemin00 | ****Guest | himekaruLI | asrilestari5 | Deer20 | ****Guest | KimRyeona19 | ****byun adella | ****karina | Oktavia739 | kimyori95 | rid | Ginnyeh | ****adiiibbaaah | KimRyeona19 | RereYunjae Pegaxue | ****skytree | ****Guest**

ps

babyLu : boleh-boleh, tapi aku ngasih kamu unamenya gimana?

Guest yang katanya guest : gpp kok, aku gak marah, tenang aja. Makasih sarannya ya

PCY'sBabyGirl : emm, aku mau bilang makasih pake banget ajadeh. mau ngomong sesuatu tapi kamu gak ada acc jadi bingung mo bilannya. wkwk

* * *

**DONT BE A SILENT READERS**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], ChanBaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"selamat anda akan menjadi seorang ayah" kata dokter itu lagi

"mi..mian...mworago?" tanya Kris tak percaya

"istri anda hamil. Selamat untuk anda" ucap dokter itu bahagia

Kris maupun Zitao hanya terdiam dengan penuturan dokter ini. Banyak sekali pikiran yang berjalan diotak mereka berdua. Bagaimana bisa dokter ini menganggap Kris sebagai suaminya. bagaimana bisa Luhan dalam kondisi hamil, dengan siapa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar diotak mereka

"tak perlu terlalu terkejut seperti itu. Saya cukup memaklumi keterkejutan anda karena memang usia kandungan dari istri anda masih sangat muda" ucap sang dokter

"masih muda?" Zitao mengerutkan keningnya

"iya, masih sekitar 2 minggu jika saya tidak salah memprediksi" kata sang dokter

"saya rasa, saya harus kembali keruangan saya. Permisi" kata sang dokter

Kris dan Zitao hanya membungkukkan badan saat dokter itu pergi. Setelah dokter itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mereka. Mereka masih tetap terdiam

"Luhan hamil, Kris" kata Zitao memecah keheningan

"aku tau" jawab Kris singkat

"a..apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Zitao tak percaya

"aku tak melakukan apapun" jawab Kris

"ta...tapi kau dengar sendirikan? Kau..." Zitao mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris

"tunggu. Aku bisa menelaskan" kata Kris menahan lengan Zitao

"Zitao dengarkan aku, kau tau kan aku membawa Luhan baru-baru ini. Dan Luhan hamil 2 minggu. Bahkan kita di korea saja belum ada 2 minggu. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya dengan Luhan. Kau tau aku sangan mencintaimu Zitao" jelas Kris

"lalu, dia hamil dengan siapa? Kris, kita tidak bisa main-main dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Dia hamil Kris" kata Zitao mulai panik

"aku tau Zitao" kata Kris pelan

"dia harus tau tentang keadaannya" kata Zitao sambil beranjak akan memasuki ruang kamar Luhan, tapi Kris mencegahnya

"dia dalam kondisi tak baik Zitao, aku takut jika dia tau tentang kehamilan ini dia semakin terpuruk" kata Kris

"kau akan menyembunyikannya? Tidak bisa. Kau mungkin akan menyelamatkan dia saat ini, tapi bagaimana dengan masa depannya? Dia hamil Kris, bayi itu butuh seorang ayah. Dan kau tau sendiri bahwa dia belum memiliki seorang suami" jawab Zitao

Kris terdiam, ia juga menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Zitao memang benar. Mungkin jika dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Luhan, padahal bayi itu terus berkembang dirahim Luhan. Luhan pasti akan sangat terkejut jika ia terlambat mengetahui kehamilannya

"lebih baik kita tanya ke Luhan, apa dia memiliki suami atau tidak. jika ia tidak memiliki suami. Dia harus tahu tentang kehamilan ini" kata Zitao pelan

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki ruang kamar Luhan. disana mereka melihat Luhan yang tertidur dengan begitu pucat dan lemah. Luhan sedang tak tidur, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"hai Luhan" sapa Zitao ramah

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil. Tubuhnya tampak begitu pucat

"apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"setidaknya aku lebih baik" jawab Luhan pelan

Zitao dan Kris hanya diam dengan penuturan Luhan. kesunyian tiba-tiba saja datang menyelimuti mereka.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Luhan memecah keheningan

"ne? Katakan saja" jawab Kris

"aku rasa, aku harus segera pergi dari apartemen kalian" kata Luhan

"apa maksudmu? Kau sedang sakit Luhan" jawab Kris sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya karena terkejut dengan penuturan Luhan

"aku tak bisa tinggal bersama kalian. Aku tak mau merusak hubungan kalian" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus

"kau mengertahuinya? Dari mana?" tanya Zitao

"mungkin aku lancang, tapi aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian dikamar sebelum aku pingsan. Aku akan pergi setelah aku sehat" kata Luhan "aku akan berusaha sehat dengan cepat" lanjutnya

"tidak Luhan, kau harus tetap bersama kami sebelum kau kembali bersama suamimu" kata Kris

"suami? Apa maksudnya? Aku belum memiliki suami Kris" kekeh Luhan karena merasa Kris sedang melontarkan sebuah joke

Zitao dan Kris bukan malah tertawa tapi mereka malah semakin membeku. Mereka telah mengetahui bahwa Luhan benar-benar harus dilindungi karena bayinya terancam tak akan memiliki ayah yang sah

"Luhan aku akan mencari siapa suamimu" desis Kris

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak memiliki suami. Jelaskan sesuatu padaku. Zitao?"

"Luhan, maafkan kami. Emm... kau hamil Luhan. usia kandunganmu memang masih muda. Masih sekitar 2 minggu kata dokter. Kami akan mencari siapa yang menghamilimu. Tapi sebelum kau bersamanya, kau tetap tinggal bersama kami" jelas Zitao

Luhan kini terdiam. Ia sekarang membeku. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa musibah secara bertubi-tubi menimpanya. Ia tak mungkin kembali bersama Sehun. Ditambah lagi Sehun sudah bersama orang lain.

"apa aku bisa mengabari Baekhyun lu? aku tau kau membutuhkannya" kata Kris membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"aniyo, tidak perlu" jawab Luhan pelan

"aku yakin Baekhyun akan sangat membantumu" jawab Kris sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan

"kami akan keluar. Kau tinggal hubungi Zitao dari ponselku jika kau membutuhkan kami. Beristirahatlah lu" kata Kris

"kami tau kau sedang ingin sendiri. Kami permisi" lanjut Zitao

"aku akan selalu menjagamu Lu, tenang saja. Aku disini bersama Zitao" kata Kris meyakinkan

"gomawo" kata Luhan pelan

Kris dan Zitao beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar Luhan. mereka tak benar-benar pergi. Mereka hanya pindah kedepan kamar Luhan untuk menjagainya. Mereka tau bahwa Luhan sangat stress dan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri

Luhan terdiam memandangi benda persegi panjang yang Kris tinggalkan untuknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia membutuhkan Baekhyun. Ia juga membutuhkan Sehun. Ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Ia membutuhkan siapa saja yang mau meminjamkan pundaknya untuk menangis

Ia merasa dirinya tersingkirkan. Ia kini benar-benar merasa dirinya tak dibutuhkan didunia ini. Kejadian dimana ia merasa Sehun mengkhianati cintanya. Dan kini didalam rahimnya terkandung benih yang Sehun tanamkan beberapa minggu lalu

Ia butuh tempat bersandar. Luhan tak pernah merasa serapuh ini. Meskipun dulu nasib lebih jahat kepadanya tapi ia masih mampu bertahan karena ia melakukannya dengan tegar. Tapi mengapa kini ia merasa begitu rapuh. Ia seperti begitu ketergantungan pada Sehun sekarang.

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Sehun saat ini. Ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk menenangkannya, untuk melindunginya, dan untuk menjaganya. Tapi itu tak bisa karena Luhan merasa Sehun seperti bukan miliknya lagi. Ini begitu sakit ketika Luhan harus menerima semua kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya

Ia mengangkat ponsel Kris. Ia mencoba menekan tombol angka yang tertera pada ponsel canggih itu. Ia mengingat dengan betul nomor telepon Baekhyun dan Sehun. Tapi kali ini yang tertera pada layar tersebut adalah nomor Baekhyun.

Ia menimang beberapa kali haruskah dia menelfon Baekhyun sekarang. Ia terus berfikir. Hingga akhirnya dia yakin untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Biar bagaimanapun pasti Baekhyun kalang kabut mencarinya tanpa ada kabar darinya.

Ia neletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya. Terdengan nada sambung dari ujung telepon beberapa kali. Sampai sebuah suara yang amat sangat ia kenali menyambut ditelinganya

"_yeoboseyo_" kata Baekhyun dari ujung telepon

(***)

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sedang berada diapartemen mereka. Mereka baru saja sampai ke apartemen mereka. Dengan langkah malas Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol masih setia dengan teleponnya. Ia sedang terhubung dengan Sehun melalui via telepon. Meskipun Chanyeol masih diluar kamar tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan baik

"kau harus istirahat oh Sehun. Kau sudah mencari Luhan seharian" kata Chanyeol

"_apa kau bisa istirahat ketika Baekhyun menghilang karena kesalah fahaman_?" tanya Sehun balik

Chanyeol terdiam, faktanya jika ia diposisi Sehun dia pasti akan gila. Ia akan lebih gila mencari Baekhyun.

"aku akan membantumu mencari, kau istirahat. Biarkan aku mencarinya" jawab Chanyeol

"_tak perlu, terimakasih. Aku ingin aku sendiri yang menemukan Luhan_" kata Sehun keras kepala

"kau tak bisa seperti ini. Kau bisa sakit atau bahkan kecelakaan. Kau menyetir sendirian dari tadi Sehun-ah. Cepat katakan padaku dimana posisimu sekarang. Aku akan menjemputmu bersama Kai" kata Chanyeol

"_tak perlu Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau tak mengangguku menyetir? Kau membuat konsentrasiku semakin menurun_" omel Sehun

"tidak Sehun. Kami akan menyusulmu. Katakan sekarang kau dimana. Kami akan menyusulmu. Setidaknya kami akan bergantian menyetir"

"_aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah. Bisakah kau mengatakan kepada anak buahmu dan Kai untuk membantu mencari Luhan? jika sudah ketemu mereka harus menjaganya sampai aku menemuinya_"

"aku sudah mengerahkan semua anak buahku dan Kai. Tenang saja. Sekarang katakan kau dimana" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan kalimatnya

"_berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku..._"

"BERHENTI MENJADI ORANG YANG KERAS KEPALA OH SEHUN!" potong Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol emosi karena sahabatnya ini begitu keras kepala untuk menemukan Luhan

"_baiklah-baiklah. aku akan menjemput kalian diapartemen. 30 menit lagi. Jika kalian tek ada diluar apartemen saat aku disana, aku akan mencari sendiri. Kau tau aku paling benci menunggu kan?_"

Sehun akhirnya mengalah, ia membaiarkan kedua sahabatnya ikut mecari Luhan sekarang. Tak bisa ia bohongi bahwa sebenarnya ia juga cukup lelah karena terus menyetir mobil seharian sambil menatap keluar jendela untuk mencari Luhan.

Ia berfiki mungkin kedua sahabatnya bisa membantu karena mereka akan memiliki 6 mata untuk melihat kepadatan kota seoul. Setidaknya itu sedikit memberi keringanan

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol

PIP

Setelah Chanyeol menutup telepon dari Sehun, ia kemudian dengan cepat menelpon Kai.

"_yeoboseyo_" kata Kai dari ujung telepon

"kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol

"_aku baru saja akan masuk keapartemen. Ada apa_?" tanya Kai

"5 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu dikamarmu" kata Chanyeol

"_apa?! Kenapa mendadak sekali? Ada apa memangnya_"

"Sehun. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

"_tapi aku..._"

PIP

Belum sampai Kai selesai berbicara telepon itu sudah mati karena chanyel memutuskannya sepihak.

"ada apa sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo

"entahlah, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Chanyeol mengajakku pergi" kata Kai

"kemana?"

"aku sendiri tak yakin. Aku rasa membantu Sehun mencari Luhan karena ia hanya mengatakan Sehun" jawab Kai tak yakin

"baiklah, hati-hati ya sayang" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pelan bibir Kai

"aku pergi sayang" kata Kai sambil membalas ciuman Kyungsoo

(***)

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya diranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya tapi ia tak benar-benar tidur. Beberapa pikiran berkecambuk diotaknya. Ia juga terus merutuki kesalahannya membawa Luhan kekantor Sehun dan membuat Luhan salah faham.

Ia terus memikirkan dimana Luhan berada. Ponsel Luhan terus ia hubungi tapi sama sekali tak ada hasil. Ponselnya tak bisa ia hubungi sampai saat ini. Ia terus berfikir kemungkinan keberadaan Luhan hingga sebuah telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Terpampang sebuah nomor asing disana. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat telepon itu

"yeoboseyo" kata Baekhyun

"..."

"yeoboseyo?" kata Baekhyun lagi karena ia merasa tak ada jawaban dari sana

"_Baek_" kata orang tersebut dari ujung telepon. Sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar

Tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengarkannya. Ia mengenali suara pelan itu. Sangat mengenali. Suara pelan yang tenang tapi menyiratkan ketakutan dan kerapuhan

"Luhan?" jawab Baekhyun tak yakin. Ia menitikkan airmatanya karena Luhan akhirnya menghubunginya

"Luhan? aku tau ini kau! Kenapa kau baru menelponku Lu? kau kemana saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Lu, kau dimana? Luhan jawab aku! hiks" omel Baekhyun sambil terisak

"_Baek_, _hiks_" Luhan tak kalah terisak "_maafkan aku, ponselku mati_" jawab Luhan pelan

"aku tak mau tau Lu, aku marah padamu karena kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hiks" tanya Baekhyun terisak

"_sayangnya tidak_" kata Luhan pelan

"Lu? apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau kenapa? Kau dimana? Lalu ini nomor siapa?"

"_entahlah...Baek, aku membutuhkanmu_" isak Luhan

"katakan padaku kau dimana Luhan sayang" kata Baekhyun mulai panik

"_aku akan memberitahumu asal kau tak memberitahukan keberadaanku pada siapapun. Siapapun Baek. Hanya kau yang mengetahuinya_" kata Luhan

"baiklah, katakan kau dimana dan kau menghubungiku melalui siapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"_aku dirumah sakit Baek, aku menggunakan ponsel yang Kris pinjamkan padaku_" jelas Luhan

"rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa?"

"_ceritanya panjang, bisakah kau kemari? Aku membutuhkanmu Baek_" rengek Luhan

"baiklah, kirimkan alamat rumah sakit dan nomor kamarmu keponselku. Aku kesana sekarang"

"_gomawo Baek_" kata Luhan

"eoh, aing~" jawab Baekhyun sebelum menutup teleponnya

PIP

Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan beberapa barang yang ia butuhan kedalam tasnya. Ia merapikan kembali penampilannya.

"Baek, aku akan pergi bersama Sehun dan Kai malam ini...- kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun terburu-buru

"aku akan pergi sayang. Kau mau kemana dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun

"mencari Luhan sayang, kau pergi kemana? aku akan mengantarmu" kata Chanyeol

"tidak sayang, aku akan naik taksi saja. Kau lebih baik beristirahat. Aku sudah menemukan dimana Luhan" kata Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk minum sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Chaynyeol masih terus membuntutinya. Menanyakan kepastian kabar tentang Luhan

"apa? Kau menemukan Luhan sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

"iya sayang"

"kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang. Sehun sudah hampir gila mencari Luhan"

"tidak bisa, Luhan memintaku untuk datang sendiri. Aku rasa kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Aku sangat hafal dengannya. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu jika aku rasa Luhan sudah bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Arrachi?" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap pelan pipi Chanyeol

"Baek, bisakah kau membujuk Luhan untuk memaafkan Sehun. Agar mereka kembali seperti dulu, kau tau maksudku kan? Sehun begitu menyedihkan"

"aku tau, aku akan membuat mereka kembali bersatu. Aku juga menjamin bahwa Luhan tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Sehun" kekeh Baekhyun

"baiklah, kau hati-hati sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia menutup pintu apartemen itu. Ia segera turun dan mencari taksi. Dengan segera ia menuju lokasi dimana yang telah Luhan kirimkan ke ponselnya itu

(***)

Baekhyun kini telah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia dengan segera turun dari taksi dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tempat dimana Luhan dirawat. Ketika ia hampir mendekati ruang itu, ia menangkap 2 orang yang sedang duduk di depan ruang Luhan.

Baekhyun mendekati mereka. Ia kemudian tersenyum singkat ketika disana ia menemukan sesosok Kris yang sedang duduk didepan ruang kamar Luhan.

"Kris?" panggil Baekhyun

"oh, hai Baek. Apa Luhan menghubungimu?" tanya Kris

"iya, dia memintaku kemari. Kris, terimakasih telah menjaga Luhan beberapa hari ini" ucap Baekhyun spontan

"tak masalah" jawab Kris ringan

"tunggu, dia siapa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun "apa dia gadis yang kau antar itu? Saudaramu?" lanjut Baekhyun

"em, dia memang gadis itu, tapi dia... kekasihku" jawab Kris

"kekasihmu?" Baekhyun memastikan telinganya tak salah mendengar

"iya, dia kekasihku Baek" kata Kris "Kenalkan Baek, dia Zitao. Dan ini Baekhyun, zi " lanjut Kris memperkenalkan

"sepertinya kau berhutang cerita kepadaku" kata Baekhyun pada Kris "senang bertemu denganmu Zitao" kata Baekhyun seraya berjabat tangan dengan Zitao

"senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun" balas Zitao

"baiklah, aku akan menceritanya. Tapi lebih baik kau menemui Luhan terlebih dahulu. Dia menunggumu"

"baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Kalian lebih baik pulang untuk istirahat. Aku akan menjaga Luhan" kata Baekhyun

"aku akan memikirkannya" jawab Kris untuk tawaran Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan memasuki ruangan kecil itu. Ia melihat Luhan terbaring lemah sambil menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya yang kurus kini bertambah sangat kurus. Pipinya semakin tirus dan bibirnya berwarna putih pucat.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Luhan sedang dalam kondisi terpuruk. Kondisi dimana ia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan pundak untuk bersandar. Hati Baekhyun sedikit teriris mengetahui tubuh Luhan yang seperti tidak pernah makan bertahun-tahun.

"apa Kris dan para suster disini tak memberikanmu makan Lu?" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Luhan menyadari suara Baekhyun masuk ketellinganya. Ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum bahagia, tapi matanya justru malah mengeluarkan cairan bening

"Baekhyuuuun!" pekik Luhan bahagia

"hey, kenapa kau malah menangis rusa jelek?" sindir Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan ditempat tidurnya

"bagaimana keadaanmu lu? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun

"ceritanya panjang Baek" lirih Luhan

"aku punya waktu sampai besok pagi. Jadi kau bisa menceritakannya padaku sampai tuntas" kata Baekhyun

"asal kau berjanji tak akan mengomeliku?" tanya Luhan

"tergantung. Jika itu membuat emosiku naik maka aku akan mengomel"

"kalau begitu aku tak akan menceritakannya"

"eyy, baiklah-baiklah. ayo ceritakan Luhan sayang" ujar Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menceritakan semuanya. Alasan kenapa ia bisa bersama Kris, kenapa ia tak menghubungi Baekhyun, mengapa ia lari dari kenyataan dan termasuk tentang kehamilannya itu.

Baekhyun memaklumi semua yang diceritakan oleh Luhan. ia bisa menerima semuanya dengan baik. Tapi tidak untuk masalah kehamilan itu. Baekhyun begitu terkejut dengan kabar kehamilan dari Luhan

"kau harus segera mengatakannya pada Sehun, Luhan" ujar Baekhyun

"jangan katakan apapun padanya" kata Luhan pelan

"tapi dia ayah dari anakmu Lu"

"tidak Baek"

"Lu hanya dia yang pernah memasukimu. Kau tau kan maksudku? Tak akan ada pria lain selain dia. Lalu apa yang kau ragukan?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia juga tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia ragukan. Tapi ia merasa bahwa dirinya disini seolah menjadi orang ketiga.

"apa karena wanita waktu itu?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Seolah Baekhyun mengerti tentang apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan

"itu salah faham Lu" kata Baekhyun

"maksudmu?"

"kau pasti berfikir bahwa wanita itu adalah kekasih atau simpanan Sehun bukan? Atau mungkin kau berfikir bahwa Sehun bermain dibelakangmu? Tapi maaf Lu, kenyataan mengatakan tidak" kata Baekhyun. Luhan semakin bingung dengan kalimat Baekhyun

"dia hanya saudara Sehun yang berlibur kemari. Untuk lebih jelasnya mungkin biar Sehun yang menjelaskan. Tapi faktanya adalah Sehun kalang kabut mencarimu. Dia berhari-hari tak tidur karena memikirkanmu. Dan aku berani bersumpah kondisinya sama buruknya denganmu meskipun dia memang tampan" kekeh Baekhyun

Luhan mencerna penjelasan Baekhyun. Ia tak tau apa yang Baekhyun barusaja katakan benar atau tidak. tapi Luhan tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah membohonginya karena Baekhyun sendiri benci berbohong.

Entah mengapa kini Luhan semakin merindukan sesok pria pucat yang telah menjadi belahan hatinya selama ini. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis dipelukan Sehun. Mecurahkan semua kesedihannya dan menyandarkan kerapuhannya pada Sehun

"kau merindukannya?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan terkejut dari lamunannya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun. ia sedikit gugup dengan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan

"aku tau kau merindukannya. Aku akan menghubunginya untuk kemari" kata Baekhyun

"jangan Baek" cegah Luhan

"wae? Kau merindukannya Luhan. aku tau itu"

"aku belum siap" kata Luhan lirih

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap. Mungkin dengan tidur, besok kau akan siap bertemu dengannya" Baekhyun meyakinkan

"mungkin" jawab Luhan ragu

"tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"apa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"kau harus berjanji jika kau bertemu dengan Sehun nanti, kau harus menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk kehamilanmu padanya"

"mwo?... Wae?" Luhan bingung

"dia kekasihmu Luhan. dia harus tau. Dan dia ayah dari anakmu nantinya" omel Baekhyun

"baiklah" jawab Luhan pasrah

"jja~ sekarang lebih baik kau tidur" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan

"jalja bayi rusa" ucap Baekhyun

"jalja Baekhyunie" jawab Luhan

(***)

Chanyeol kini sudah berada disluar gedung apartemen bersama Kai untuk menunggu Sehun. Ia menunggu cukup lama dan berhasil membuat Kai menggerutu sebal

"kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Kai

"aku juga tak tau Kai"

"berapa menit lagi dia seharusnya sampai disini?"

"jika dihitung 30 menit dari perjanjian tadi, seharusnya dia sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu" jelas Chanyeol

"aku pria tampan yang ditelantarkan didepan gedung apartemen mewah malam-malam begini. Sungguh aku merasa ditelantarkan!"

"kau tak sendirian Kai, aku juga. jadi tolong jangan mendramatisir" balas Chanyeol

"ah, yeol. Kemana ..."

"itu dia" potong Chanyeol "berisik" lanjutnya pada Kai

Kai memanyunkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol mengomelinya. Ia kemudian menyusul Chanyeol yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil Sehun

"kita akan kemana?" tanya Kai sesaat setelah menutup pintu mobil bagian belakang

"entahlah" jawab Sehun putus asa

"apakah kau mau aku ganti menyetir?" tanya Kai

"tidak, aku masih bisa menyetir. Lebih baik kau memikirkan kemana kita harus pergi" kata Sehun

"tempat Luhan biasa datangi?" ujar Kai

"aku sudah kesana"

"semuanya?" lanjut Kai

"iya, semuanya. Dan aku tak menemukannya" kata Sehun semakin putus asa

"ke bagian korea yang belum kau datangi?" kata Kai tak yakin

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol

"entahlah- yak! Chanyeol-ah, bantu kami berfikir. Kenapa kau daritadi diam saja?" omel Kai

"apa kalian akan mendengarkan saranku?" tanya Chanyeol

"tentu saja. Asal itu masuk akal" kata Kai

"kalau begitu kita istirahat saja. Aku tau kalian lelah" kata Chanyeol

"yah! Park Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk membantuku. Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah sendiri!" kata Sehun sedikit emosi

"kau akan percuma terus mencari tanpa tau dimana dia bukan? Lebih baik kita istirahat dan menunggu kabar" kata Chanyeol santai

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai

"kita hanya butuh menunggu. Mungkin sampai besok pagi atau lusa" seringai Chanyeol

"katakan apa maksudmu Chanyeol-ah" kata Sehun mulai tak sabar

"saat ini Baekhyun sedang menemui Luhan" kata Chanyeol

Mobil itu tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol begitu mustahil. Baik Sehun dan Kai mencoba mencerna pernyataan dari Chanyeol. Mereka terus terdiam hingga otak mereka bekerja kembali. Sehun pun mengerem mendadak mobil itu. baik Kai maupun Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"APA?!" pekik Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf ya karena moment kaisoo hunhan chanbaek enggak ada disini  
lagi difokusin dulu sama masalah luhan dan taoris, disini si zitao baik banget kan yah :')

mungkin chap depan moment mereka bakal lebih baik dari ini

sudah update kan, silahkan mereview

gomawo ^^

* * *

**THANKS TO : :* :***

**| PutryManja | Erliyana | ariviavina6 | ChanHunBaek | luhannieka****skytree | ****kiway91SL | tiehanhun9094****chocohazelnut07****Guest | samiyatuara09 | Alee Moutz EXO L****Guest | LisnaOhLu120 | | ****PCY'sBabyGirl | ****Guest | Byul Hun.K | himekaruLI | KimRyeona19 | zoldyk | ****Guest | NopwillineKaiSoo****SangRi14 | ****karina | ruixi1****Guest | ****byun adela | RereYunjae Pegaxue | Oh Juna93**

p.s :

PutryManja : makasih ya, kamu hapir selalu jadi review pertama tiap chapternya ^^

PCY'sBabyGirl : iya, makasih ya sama semua sarannya hehe. acc itu account ffn gitulah, wkwk


	12. Chapter 11

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"saat ini baekhyun sedang menemui luhan" kata chanyeol

Mobil itu tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol begitu mustahil. Baik Sehun dan Kai mencoba mencerna pernyataan dari Chanyeol. Mereka terus terdiam hingga otak mereka bekerja kembali. Sehun pun mengerem mendadak mobil itu. baik Kai maupun Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"APA?!" pekik sehun dan kai bersamaan

"YAK! Bisakah kalian tak berteriak di telingaku?" omel chanyeol

"sebentar, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya sehun

"kau tak sedang mabuk kan?" timpal kai

"yak! Kenapa kalian begitu tak percaya padaku?"

Sehun dan kai kembali kepemikirannya sendiri. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menepis kalimat chanyeol yang baru saja ia dengan

"tidak. chanyeol sedang bercanda" sehun bermonolog

"chanyeol sedang mabuk, jangan dengarkan dia" kai tak juga bermonolog

"lanjutkan saja pencarianmu sehun, aku bersamamu" kata kai meyakinkan

"jadi kalian meragukanku?" tanya chanyeol

"iya!" jawab sehun dan kai serempak

"baiklah, aku akan membuktikannya" kata chanyeol "lebih baik kita parkirkan saja mobilmu dan kita menunggu dikamarmu sehun-ah" lanjut chanyeol

"kenapa kamarku?" protes sehun

"karena kamarmu yang tampak kesepian. Kau tau jika dikamarku kalian pasti akan memberantakkan semua perabotan dan itu akan membuat baekhyun mengamuk. Jika di kai, disana masih ada kyungsoo"jelas chanyeol

"ah, baiklah" jawab sehun pasrah

Kai dan sehun menatap chanyeol tak mengerti. Tapi sehun berusaha hanya menurut pada chanyeol. Mereka kemudian kembali menuju ka apartemen. setelah mobilnya benar-benar terparkir, Mereka berjalan menuju kamar apartemen sehun. Mereka kemudian berkumpul disana.

"cepat lakukan" tagih sehun

"apa?" tanya chanyeol

"kau tak sedang menipu kami kan?" tanya kai yang semakin tak percaya dengan chanyeol

"ah, masalah itu? Aku hampir melupakannya" kekeh chanyeol

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil smartphone yanga da disakunya. Ia kemudian menekan nomor baekhyun. ya, dia akan menghubungi baekhyun

"kalian hanya boleh mendengarkan. Tak boleh mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, berpurapuralah seolah kalian tak sedang bersamaku. Karena luhan meminta hanya baekhyun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi baekhyun menceritakannya padaku dan sekarang aku menceritakannya pada kalian. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya chanyeol

Kai dan sehun hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya mereka juga tak begitu yakin atas apa perkataan chanyeol. Karena baik chanyeol maupun baekhun sangat hobi mengerjai dan menggoda siapapun.

Tapi bisa juga apa yang chanyeol lakukan benar-benar berhubungan dengan luhan karena baekhyun sendiri adalah sahabat dan manusia paling dekat dengan luhan.

"yeoboseyo" kata chanyeol ketika teleponnya telah menyambung

"_eoh, wae chagi?_" tanya baekhyun

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan luhan?"

"_sudah, sekarang aku sedang menemaninya tidur. Dia tampak begitu menyedihkan_"

"benarkah?"

"_eoh. Aku begitu sedih mendengar keadaan luhan selama ini_"

"memangnya luhan kenapa baek?"

"_aku tak bisa menjelaskan melalui telepon sayang_"

"tapi kau akan memberitahuku kan sayang?"

"_pasti sayang_"

Kai dan sehun masih saja tak percaya. Mereka berfikir bahwa ini semua sudah diatur oleh chanyeol dan baekhyun. sehun kini sudah menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia ingin melanjutkan pencariannya. Tapi ada sebuah diujung telepon itu yang membuatnya terdiam membeku

"_ngggg, sehunie_" ucap luhan dalam tidurnya

Suara luhan sangat pelan tapi mereka bertiga masih bisa mendengarkannya. Semua yang ada disana terdiam memfokuskan pendengarannya pada telepon yang di loadspeaker itu.

"_sehunie_" erang luhan dalam tidurnya

Baekhyun masih diam memperhatikan luhan. teleponnya ia letakkan disebelah bantal luhan. ia kini terfokus untuk menenangkan luhan. tapi ternyata luhan terbangun dari tidurnya

"_bagaimana lu_?" tanya baekhyun sedikit panik

"_baek_" kata luhan pelan sambil menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca

"_iya? Ada apa Lu?_" tanya baekhyun "_kau merindukan sehunmu?_" lanjutnya dan luhan mengangguk

"_aku tak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkannya_" rengek luhan

"_kau ingin bertemu dengannya?_" tawar baekhyun tapi luhan menggeleng cepat

"_aku belum siap bertemu dengannya baek. hiks_" kini luhan menangis

"_baiklah, tenangkan dirimu. Berhenti menangis lu. ini sudah malam. Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menunggumu disini_" kata baekhyun meyakinkan

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Beberapa menit setelah luhan terisak ia kembali tertidur. Ia cukup lelah dengan apa yang ia alami maka tak heran jika ia dengan cepat kembali ke tidurnya

Baekhyun kembali menyadari bahwa ponselnya masih aktif. Ia mengambil ponsel itu kembali dan meletakkannya ditelinga

"_yeoboseyo_" ucap baekhyun

"oh... sayang, apa...luhan sudah kembali tidur?" tanya chanyeol terbata-bata

"_sudah. Sekarang kau tau maksudku bahwa kondisi luhan sangat menyedihkan kan?_"

"eoh, aku mengerti. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur sayang. Besok aku akan menjemputmu" ucap chanyeol

"_iya sayang, aku juga mengantuk_"

"good night baby baekki" ucap chanyeol

"_good night park dobbi_"

PIP

Sambungan itu terputus. Baik sehun kai dan chanyeol masih terdiam tak bersuara. Mereka sama-sama berkecambuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. terutama sehun yang kini tau betapa luhan merindukannya

Entah mengapa ia kini merasa bahwa dirinya sangat buruk dan tidak bisa melindungi luhan dengan baik. Hatinya tiba-tiba melemah ketika mendengar isakan tangis luhan diujung telepon tadi

"sekarang kau percaya kan?" ucap chanyeol

Keduanya hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong

"sekarang lebih baik kalian istirahat. Dan untukmu sehun, berdoalah semoga besok adalah hari keberuntunganmu dimana luhan sudah bisa bertemu denganmu" lanjut chanyeol

"kai, kajja. Kita pulang" ajak chanyeol

"sehun aku pulang dulu. Kau tenangkan pikiranmu. Istirahatlah dengan baik malam ini" kata kai sambil menepuk pelan pundak sehun

Mereka berdua kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar apartemen milik sehun. Kini hanya ada sehun sendiri dengan pikirannya yang berkecambuk diotaknya tentang luhan

(***)

Kai kembali ke kamar apartemennya. Disana ia telah menemukan kekasihnya telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang tertidur dengan posisi miring membuat kai merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya dengan tiba-tiba tadi.

Kai pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Setelah ia tidur diatas ranjangnya ia sedikit tersenyum memandang tubuh kyungsoo ang sedang membelakanginya itu. Kaipun kemudian memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang sambil mencium tengkuk lehernya

Kyungsoo merasa sebuah tangan berada diperutnya. Ia juga merasakan sebuah kecupan yang hinggap di lehernya. Kyungsoo pun terbangun dn kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap kai

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya kyungsoo

"eoh, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"aniyo, aku memang belum benar-benar tidur"

"wae? Ini sudah malam kenapa kau tak tidur?"

"aku mengkhawatirkan luhan, sehun dan aku juga menunggumu pulang"

"sekarang kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka lagi sayang" kata kai sambil membelai pipi mulus kyungsoo

"wae" tanya kyungsoo terkejut

" chanyeol mengatakan padaku bahwa baekhyun sedang pergi menemui luhan" jawab kai

"jinjja? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"entahlah, ia tak mengatakannya"

"ah, waeyo?" tanya kyungsoo kecewa

"molla, yang terpenting setidaknya kita bisa sedikit lega karena kita telah menemukan kabar tentang luhan" ujar kai

"kau benar. Apa sehun sudah baik-baik saja?"

"aku rasa belum"

"aku rasa memang luhan benar-benar sangat berpengaruh untuk kehidupan sehun" kata kyungsoo

"seperti dirimu yang sangat berpengaruh untukku" jawab kai sambil mengecup pelan bibir kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum ketika kai selesai menciumnya. Ia pun memandang mata sayu kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo sangat tau bahwa kai sangat lelah beberapa hari ini

"tidurlah sayang, aku tau kau lelah" ucap kyungsoo sambil megusap kelopak mata kai

"aku mau tidur bersamamu" rengek kai manja

"aku akan menemanimu" kata kyungsoo

"jinjja?"

"eoh, jaljayo~" kata kyungsoo memeluk kai

"jalja baby kyung" ucap kai sambil memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo

(***)

Pagi ini chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Harinya terasa begitu suram dan sepi karena tak ada baekhyun bersamanya. Chanyeol merasa begitu kesepian karena pagi ini ia tak mendengar suara cempreng baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap matanya dengan malas dan duduk disamping ranjang. Rambut berantakannya membuat siapa saja yang melihat dapat menjamin bahwa tidurnya semalam cukup tak tenang. Ketika ia hendak keluar kamar, teleponnya tiba-tiba saja berdering

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat layar ponsel itu terlihat nama yang sangat chanyeol rindukan. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia mengangkat telepon itu

"hai baek" sapa chanyeol riang

"_eoh, yoda. Bisakah kau membawa pakaianku kemari? Aku mulai gerah dengan pakaianku_" ucap baekhyun

"tidak bisakah kau pulang sebentar? Aku merindukanmu baek, ya kau tau aku merindukan tentang..."

"_yak! Park chanyeol! Saat ini bisakah kau tak memikirkan hal seperti itu dulu? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan luhan saat ini!_" omel baekhyun

"kenapa kau malah mengomeliku? Aku kan hanya merindukanmu" ucap chanyeol dengan nada cemberut

"_baiklah-baiklah. maafkan aku sayang. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan luhan_"

"apa disana tak ada yang bergantian menjaga luhan?"

"_ada. Tapi luhan masih dalam kondisi gengsi merindukan sehun. Kau tau sendiri rengekannya dia bukan? Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan sehun tapi dia juga takut_" cerita baekhyun

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meminta sehun untuk menggantikanmu berjaga" celoteh chanyeol

"_mwo_?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"ayolah baek, mereka saling merindukan. Jika tidak dipaksa mereka tak akan bisa bertemu. Mungkin alasan kau lelah dan tak ada yang menjaga bisa membuat mereka bertemu kembali" jelas chanyeol

"_begitukah_?" baekhyun tak yakin

"kenapa kau tak yakin sayang? Apa luhan masih belum bisa bertemu dengan sehun?" tanya chanyeol balik

"_aku rasa tidak. aku fikir dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan sehun, tapi... ah, sudahlah. Bawa juga sehun kemari_" kata baekhyun setelah memikirkan matang-matang kalimat chanyeol

"baiklah, aku akan sampai kesana mungkin 1 jam lagi. Aku harus mandi dan menyeret albino itu untuk bangun dan mandi karena dia sangat malas bangun pagi" kata chanyeol

"_baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit dan kamar luhan melalui pesan. Baibai channie_" kata baekhyun imut

"baibai baby baekki" jawab chanyeol

"_aing_~"

PIP

Chanyeol dengan segera memasuki kamar mandi dan segera menyiapkan diri. Setelah 15 menit ia bersiap, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar apartemen sehun. Setelah berada didepan kamar sehun ia menggedor kamar sehun

"OH SEHUN!" teriaknya

Chanyeol tau pasti bahwa sehun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia terus memejet bel dan sesekali meneriakkan nama sehun. Setelah beberapa menit menggedor akhirnya sesosok namja putih membukakan pintu kamar apartemennya

"mwo?" tanya sehun sebal dengan suara khas bangun tidur dan penampilan yang acak-acakan

"apa kau baru bangun?" tanya chanyeol

"menurutmu?" jawab sehun singkat

Sehun kemudian berjalan masuk menuju sofa dengan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka untuk chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tak dipersilahkan masuk secara lisan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menutup pintu apartemen dan mengikuti sehun dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan berteriak didepan pintu apartemenku sepagi ini?" tanya sehun sebal

"maafkan aku, tapi ini sangat penting sehun" kata chanyeol

"aku tau yang kau anggap penting itu amat sangat tak penting bagiku" kata sehun cuek

"tapi kali ini sangat penting" katanya lagi

"apa?"

"kau harus ikut denganku"

"mwo? Sepagi ini?"

"eoh"

"kemana?"

"kau akan tau ketika kau ikut aku" paksa chanyeol

"aku tak mau. Aku ingin tidur" ucap sehun sambil kembali menuju kamar

Tapi chanyeol lebih dulu menarik lengan sehun dan memaksanya untuk masuk kekamar mandi. Sehun memberontak tapi chanyeol terus menyeret sehun kekamar mandi

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau memaksaku?!" bentak sehun

"cepat mandi!" perintah chanyeol "apa perlu aku memandikanmu?" chanyeol menyeringai mesum

Sehun bergedik ngeri melihat seringai chanyeol yang membuatnya jijik. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti ajakan chanyeol.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit sehun bersiap akhirnya ia selesai. Chanyeol yang menunggunya sampai kebosanan sedikit mengomel tapi sehun tak menghiraukannya. Chanyeol kemudian mengajak sehun menuju kemobilnya.

"sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya sehun saat mereka duduk di kursi mobil mereka

"kau akan tau jika kita telah sampai" jawab chanyeol santai

"kau tak membawaku ketempat yang aneh kan?" tanya sehun curiga

"tentu saja tidak. apa aku semencurigakan itu?" tanya chanyel sambil memasang seatbeltnya

"bisa dikatakan iya" jawab sehun cuek

"tapi kali ini aku tak akan membawamu ketempat aneh. Percayalah" kata chanyeol meyakinkan

Sehun hanya diam tak menanggapi kalimat chanyeol. Chanyeol kini menginjak pedal gasnya menuju ke lokasi yang telah baekhyun kirim alamatnya melalui sebuah pesan.

Chanyeol dan sehun telah sampai dirumah sakit yang mereka tuju. Chanyeol kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan diikuti sehun dibelakanganya.

"kenapa kita kerumah sakit?" tanya sehun sambil mengikuti chanyeol yang telah masuk kedalam rumah sakit

"kau akan tau nanti" jawab chanyeol

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului sehun. membuat sehun tertinggal cukup jauh, tapi sehun masih bisa melihat kemana chanyeol pergi. Ia mencoba mencari nomor kamar luhan dirawat. Setelah ia sampai didekat kamar luhan ia melihat sesosok pria asing sedang duduk didepan kamarnya. Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri pria itu.

"permisi, apa baekhyun didalam?" tanya chanyeol

"maaf kau siapa?" tanya pria itu

"aku chanyeol. Kekasih baekhyun" kata chanyeol sambil berjabat tangan

"oh, aku kris" jawabnya

"kris? Kris siapa?" tanya chanyeol heran

"aku teman lama mereka. Aku juga yang beberapa hari ini ikut menjaga mereka. Ah, maaf aku tak megabarimu karena mereka memintaku untuk tutup mulut" kata kris sambil tersenyum "aku akan panggilkan baekhyun" ucap kris

Kris kemudian masuk kekamar untuk memanggil baekhyun. beberapa saat kemudian sehun sampai didekatnya. Karena sedari tadi sehun berjalan begitu lambat dan malas-malasan mengikuti chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian baekhyun keluar dan tersenyum senang melihat chanyeol dihadapannya. Ia kemudian memeluk kekasihnya yang semalam tak dilihatnya.

"ayo kita pulang" ajak chanyeol

"tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"sudah ada penjaganya" kata chanyeol sambil menunjuk sehun dengan dagunya dan baekhyun mengangguk

"kris, kau bisa pulang. Kau lebih baik beristirahat, aku tau kau tak beristirahat semalaman. Dia akan baik-baik saja, akan ada yang menjaganya" ujar baekhyun

"tapi..." kris kikuk

"sudahlah, ayo kau pulang bersamaku" kata baekhyun sambil menarik lengan kris dn chanyeol

Mereka bertiga mulai menjauh dari sehun. Sehun hanya bingung dengan kelakuan mereka yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka

"aku pergi dulu. Jaga dia untuk kami" kata baekhyun sebelum mereka benar-benar jauh

"apa maksudmu?" omel sehun karena ia merasa diperlakukan seenaknya

"jaga dia! Jika terjadi apa-apa aku akan membunuhmu!" lanjut baekhyun

"bagaimana aku pulang? Aku tak membawa mobil!" amuk sehun

"kai akan membawakannya untukmu. Lagipula aku akan menjamin kau tak akan mau pulang" jawab chanyeol santai

"yak! Aku tak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa aku menjaganya" protes sehun yang tak tau apa-apa

"masuk! Dan jaga dia!" omel baekhyun

"yak! Apa yang kalian laku..."

"cepat masuk kekamar itu!" perintah chanyeol

Sesaat kemudian mereka kini benar-benar menghilang. Sehun menggerutu sebal karena chanyeol dan baekhyun memperlakukannya seenak mereka. dengan langkah malas ia mendekati kamar yang dimaksud chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan.

Sehun memasuki ruang itu. Ia melihat siapa yang tengah berbaring diatas sana. Tubuhnya membeku. Ia sangat terkejut. Bukan, lebih tepatnya dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sesosok gadis yang tengah ia cari selama ini berada didepannya

Luhan kemudian menoleh kearah sosok yang telah berdiri diambang pintu. Matanya beberapakali mengerjap. Ia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Apakah yang dilihatnya ini benar sehun atau bukan

"Lu?" panggill sehun pelan sambil melangkah mendekati luhan

Luhan hanya mampu diam. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Entah apa ia sangat merindukan lelaki ini tapi sesuatu seakan menahannya untuk memeluk pria yang begitu ia rindukan. Tanpa luhan sadari kini ia meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam. 'Cengeng, luhan memang cengeng' batin luhan

"Luhan" panggil sehun kembali yang kini sehun telah berada disebelahnya

Sehun duduk disebelah ranjang luhan. ia menarik tangan luhan pelan dan kemudian menciumnya cukup lama. Luhan hanya diam dengan perlakuan sehun

"apakah ini memang kau?" tanya sehun sedikit menahan rasa perih dihatinya

"bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan dengan baik? Kau kenapa lu? kau sakit apa?" tanya sehun pelan

Luhan masih diam dan matanya masih terus meneteskan airmata.

"kenapa kau menangis sayang? Kau tau aku paling tak bisa melihatmu menangis bukan? Mengapa kau sekarang begitu kurus sayang?" tanya sehun lagi

"aku minta maaf tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tau kau pasti salah faham dengan apa yang kau lihat diruang kerjaku kemarin. Sebenarnya dia hanya saudaraku, dia kemari untuk berlibur. Dan dia terbiasa dengan adat barat jadi dia duduk dimejaku. Maafkan aku luhan, aku tak tau kau akan datang. Aku minta maaf karena aku menyakitimu untuk kesekian kalinya" ucap sehun tertunduk. Matanya beberapa kali meneteskan kristal bening

Luhan mengusak pelan rambut sehun dengan tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dalam tangis

"aku bisa mengerti" jawab luhan pelan

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap luhan tak percaya. Ia tak percaya bahwa luhan memiliki hati sebaik malaikat yang dengan mudahnya mau menerima tanpa mengomel

"kau memaafkanku?" tanya sehun dan Luhan mengangguk pelan

"kenapa kau begitu cepat memaafkanku? Kenapa kau tak marah padaku sayang?"

"apa kau ingin aku marah padamu?" tanya luhan

"tidak, tidak. bukan begitu" jawab sehun cepat "hanya saja...kenapa hatimu terlalu baik memaafkan dan mempercayaiku?" lanjutnya

"karena aku percaya kau tak akan membohongiku" ujar luhan

"aku merindukanmu Lu" ucap sehun kemudian

"nado" jawab luhan "mianhae" lanjutnya dan luhan kembali meneteskan airmata

Sehun menghapus airmata luhan dan kemudian ia mencium pelan bibir luhan. bibir yang selama ini ia rindukan. Bibir yang telah membuatnya gila selama ini.

Mereka hanya berciuman biasa. Mereka juga saling melumat dan membalas lumatan satu sama lain. Tapi lumatan mereka hanya lumatan rindu. Bukan lumatan panas yang bisa saja membuat bibir luhan bengkak seketika.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman. Akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman mereka karena mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen

"saranghae, xi luhan" ucap sehun

"nado saranghae, oh sehun" jawab luhan

Luhan dan sehun kini saling melemparkan senyum. Tapi kemudian ekspresi luhan berubah ketika mengingat janjinya pada baekhyun untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya pada sehun

"kau kenapa sayang?" tanya sehun yang melihat perubahan wajah luhan

"em.. aku...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap luhan gugup

"sesuatu? Baiklah, katakan saja" jawab sehun

"kau harus berjanji, setelah aku mengatakannya kau tak boleh marah padaku" pinta luhan

"mengapa aku harus marah? Apa yang akan kau katakan" tanya sehun heran

"ayolah berjanji. Aku mohon" rengek luhan memaksa sehun

"baiklah, baiklah. aku berjanji aku tidak akan marah" jawab sehun

"emm, aku..."

"iya sayang?"

"aku... aku" kata luhan gugup

"kau kenapa sayang?" tanya sehun semakin penasaran

"aku...aku hamil...anakmu" kata luhan pelan

Sehun menegang seutuhnya. Ia kembali menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja ia dengan. Luhan hamil? Tubuhnya menegang saat kembali mengingat ucapan luhan. rahangnya mengeras. 'Tidak, aku belum bisa menerimanya sekarang' teriak sehun dalam batinnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

nahlo, sisehun kenapa cobaaaa. lulu jadi kasian. tapi jangan timpukin author karena tbc u,u

karena ada benernya juga ini ff kudu fast update takutnya kalo nc waktu puasa ntar author ikutan dosa. author akan usaha biar fast update deh

thanks to all review. maaf kalo gak bisa nulis thankyou corner soalnya ini update pake hp. kalo ada typo atau hal yang kurang juga maafin karena gak bisa editing dengan baik

intinya makasih deh buat yang udah faforit follow apalagi review :*

sudah update, ditunggu ya reviewnya

gomawo^^


	13. Chapter 12

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"aku...aku hamil...anakmu" kata luhan pelan

Sehun menegang seutuhnya. Ia kembali menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja ia dengan. Luhan hamil? Tubuhnya menegang saat kembali mengingat ucapan luhan. rahangnya mengeras. 'Tidak, aku belum bisa menerimanya sekarang' teriak sehun dalam batinnya

"se...sehun?" panggil luhan sedikit ketakutan dengan ekspresi sehun

"apa yang tadi kau katakan? Kau hamil?" tanya sehun sedikit mengintimidasi

"i...iya" jawab luhan takut

"kenapa kau hamil secepat ini lu?" desis sehun

"aku...aku tak tau sehun. Ini terjadi begitu saja"

"berapa usia kandungamu?" tanya sehun

"d..dua minggu" jawab luhan semakin takut

Sehun kembali terdiam. Ia tak merespon apapun yang luhan katakan. Luhan semakin takut jika saja sehun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya karena kehamilannya itu. Luhan kini menggenggam erat tangan sehun. Matanya kembali meneteskan cairan bening.

"lupakan saja apa yang baru saja aku sampaikan padamu" ucap luhan

"tidak, lu" jawab sehun singkat pandangannya kini kosong "ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku belum siap" lanjutnya

"aku tahu. Aku tahu itu. Lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tak mengandung. Aku mohon kau jangan meninggalkanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu tapi aku tak bisa jika harus menggugurkan kandungan ini. Dia anakku sehun. Aku akan mengurus dia sendiri asal kau tetap bersamaku. Hiks" isak luhan

Kini sehun menatap luhan dengan intens. Tangannya bergerak menghapus kristal bening yang melewati pipi mulus luhan. ia kemudian tersenyum singkat

"apa yang kau katakan lu? bukan itu yang aku maksud aku belum siap sayang" ucap sehun menenangkan luhan

"lalu apa maksudmu?" kata luhan disela-sela isakannya

"kabar ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku belum siap menerima kabar sebahagia ini. Aku merasa aku menjadi manusia paling beruntung didunia karena kau tiba-tiba hadir dikehidupanku" ucap sehun sambil mengusak pelan rambut luhan

"dan sekarang kau menghadirkan malaikat kecil itu untukku sayang. aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku lalai menjaga kalian berdua. Kau akan mengurusnya berdua bersamaku. Kau tidak boleh mengurusnya sendiri. Dia juga anakku sayang" lanjut sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung luhan

"jinjja?" kata luhan tak percaya. Matanya terus saja mengalir airmata

"iya sayang. kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu kan? Kau tentunya pasti tau kalau aku tak pernah bisa hidup tanpamu bukan?"

"eoh. Arra" jawab luhan mengangguk imut

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kemudian mencium bibir rusa kecilnya ini. Rusa yang selama ini ia rindukan. Amat sangat ia rindukan. Ciuman mereka awalnya hanya menempel. Namun lama kelamaan mereka saling menuntut untuk lebih

Sehun kini memegang tengkuk leher luhan agar bisa melumat bibir manis itu lebih dalam dan luhan hanya menikmati ciuman itu. Sesekali ia melenguh dan menarik rambut sehun untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat dari ciuman mereka

"mppphhh"

Desahan luhan kembali terdengar. Sehun merasa bahwa luhan juga sangat merindukan ciuman yang memabukkan ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka terus melumat. Tangan sehun kini mulai menjalar untuk meremas dada sintal milik luhan

"se..mmpphh...hun...mpphh" desah luhan yang tertahan

karena kegiatan mereka terlalu memabukkan, mereka sampai tak tau bahwa beberapa pasang mata telah melihat adegan panas itu

"ehem" kai berdehem untuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka

Tapi percuma, sehun dan luhan tetap saja berciuman tanpa memperdulikan mereka. sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan yang tak asing menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"YAK! OH SEHUN! XI LUHAN!" teriak baekhyun

Sehun dan luhan kini melepas ciuman mereka. luhan bersemu merah padam karena malu. Ia begitu malu karena kegiatannya bercumbu dengan sehun baru saja ditonton oleh beberapa pasang mata. Tapi berbeda dengan sehun yang memandangnya acuh

"INI RUMAH SAKIT! BISAKAH KALIAN MENAHANNYA SAMPAI DIRUMAH? SETIDAKNYA TUNGGU SAMPAI TENGAH MALAM KETIKA RUMAH SAKIT SEPI!" omel baekhyun

"dan kau tak sepantasnya meremas payudara kekasihmu disini, oh sehun!" sambung kyungsoo

"ah! Kalian menganggu" jawab sehun singkat

"yak! Apa kau bilang? Kau fikir tempat inimmppppppttt" kalimat baekhyun terputus karena chanyeol membekap bibir tipis baekhyun dengan bibirnya

"berhenti berteriak sayang, ini rumah sakit" kata chanyeol

PLAK!

Baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol

"awwww" ringis chanyeol

"apa kau ingin mati? Menciumku disini?" omel baekhyun

"bisakah kalian diam? Kalian terlalu berisik" lerai kai

Seketika itu juga beberapa orang terkekeh karena kelakuan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Mereka kemudian menghampiri luhan dan sehun

"bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Lu?" tanya zitao

"aku baik" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum singkat

"sangat baik. Aku merawatnya dengan baik" lanjut sehun yang kemudian diikuti tatapan malas oleh chanyeol kai dan baekhyun

"kalian kenapa bisa datang bersama kris dan zitao? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya luhan

"aku mengenalkannya pada mereka Lu. aku menjelaskan apa hubungan kita dengan kris dan aku juga menjelaskan ke mereka kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan kris" jawab luhan

"ah begitu rupanya" jawab luhan mengangguk "em, sehunie ini..."

"kris?" jawab sehun

"i..ya dan itu zitao" jawab luhan tergagap. Ia takut sehun akan salah faham padanya

"baiklah kris, aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan pada luhan tapi setidaknya aku berterimakasih padamu karena kau telah menjaga luhan selama aku tak menjaganya" kata sehun

"tak masalah. Luhan adalah sahabatku" jawab kris ringan

"terima kasih untumu juga nona zitao" kata sehun

"sama-sama. Aku senang dapat menjaga luhan. dia seperti bayi jika merengek merindukanmu" kekeh zitao

Seketika itu juga luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia begitu malu karena sehun kini tau bahwa selama ini luhan terlalu jual mahal untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Luhan, aku membawa seseorang untukmu. Orang ini mungkin yang begitu ingin kau temui" kata kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"nugu?" tanya luhan bingung

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi tanda ke orang tersebut untuk masuk. Sekarang dia sudah berada disatu ruang bersama luhan

"nuguseyo?" tanya luhan bingung

"kau akan mengingatnya jika dia berbalik" kekeh baekhyun kemudian ia membalik orang itu untuk membelakanginya sejenak

"kau mengingatnya?" tanya kai

"kau pasti mengingatnya luhan" chanyeol menimpali

Luhan terdiam. Iya tentu saja ia mengingat siapa dia. Rambut dan tubuhnya begitu melekat diingatannya. Ini yang membuat dia dan sehun salah faham. Ia kemudian menatap sehun untuk meminta kepastian apa yang telah ia lihat saat ini

"aku akan menjelaskannya luhan" ucap sehun "sebenarnya..."

Kai kemudian menyenggol wendy. Wendy telah bekerja sama dengan kai untuk mentranslate semua perkataan yang ada diruangan itu. Wendy juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar dia yang menjelaskan semuanya untuk luhan. karena disini dialah yang salah.

"no,no wait. I will explain this to your girlfriend oppa" kata wendy memotong kalimat sehun

"but i dont think she can understand english" jawab sehun

"ask her, please" pinta wendy untuk mendapat kepastian apakah luhan bisa berbahasa inggris atau tidak

"sayang, kau mampu berbahasa inggris? Dia tak bisa berbahasa korea" ucap sehun pada luhan

"eoh, aku bisa" kata luhan cepat dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi

Sehun kemudian mengangguk memberi petunjuk bahwa luhan mampu berbahasa inggris. Wendypun tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan menetralkan kegugupannya karena ia merasa bersalah pada luhan

"ah, well. Let me introduce my self. My name is wendy, i'm sehun oppa's sister. I'm from canada, and i'm in here for holiday. I think we have bad situation in a few days ago. It just misunderstanding. I fell so sorry because of that, emmm...i'm...emmm... oppa, eonni can you help me to explain this" pinta wendy karena ia merasa begitu bersalah sehingga dia bingung untuk mengungkapkan kalimatnya

"i'm not want to help you, wendy" ucap kai santai

"oppa please. I can't speak anymore" ucap wendy bingung

"but you promise to finish this by your self" lanjut chanyeol

"yes, but for now is no. I can't. Eonni help me please" rengeknya pada baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"apa kau sudah mengerti maksud wendy lu?" tanya baekhyun

"sedikit, sebenarnya bagaimana aku juga masih bingung" jawab luhan jujur

"jadi sebenarnya wendy dan sehun itu hanya saudara. Dia benar-benar minta maaf tentang itu" kata baekhyun

"iya, aku mengerti. Tapi mengapa dia harus duduk didepan sehun waktu itu?" tanya luhan heran

"dia ini dari canada luhan, dia lupa bahwa dia sedang berada di korea. Kelakuan baratnya terbawa hingga kemari. Dan untuk rengekan nya pada sehun waktu itu sebenarnya wendy sangat dekat dengan sehun termasuk kai dan chanyeol. Mereka yang selalu menjaga wendy ketika ia masih kecil, mereka yang memanjakkannya. Sekarang wendy ingat bahwa mereka telah dewasa dan memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat menyesali karena melupakan itu semua. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" tanya kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia memandang sehun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"apa itu benar sehunie?" tanya luhan memastikan

"aku rasa sangat benar" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum

"forgive me please" kata wendy tiba-tiba

"okay" jawab luhan tersenyum manis

"seriously? Are you serious? So, can i call you eonni now?" tanya wendy

"of course" luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum

"woah, i know why sehun oppa love you so much eonni. You're so kind and beautiful. I'm swear if i'm a man i'll married you since you born. Not like sehun oppa!" ledek wendy

"what? But what's wrong with me?" tanya sehun tak terima

"you make luhan eonni waiting, oppa. You're so stupid. If i'm luhan eonni, i'll find people who can married me quickly. I know you rich and handsome but you so stupid" ledek wendy lagi

"why you bash me right now?" tanya sehun sinis

"i'm not bashing you. I'm just say the truth" bela wendy

"aku rasa wendy benar sehun-ah" kekeh chanyeol

"amat sangat benar. aku sangat setuju dengan wendy" timpal kai

"i think i'm done in here. I wanna go" ucap wendy

"where you will go?"tanya kai

"it's secret"

"With who?" tanya chanyeol

"with someone" jawab wendy dengan cengirannya

"whose that? Your boyfriend?" tanya sehun

"its secret! I go now. Byebye oppa, bye bye eonni" pamit wendy kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang itu

Setelah perginya wendy. Ruang itu kembali sedikit canggung. Entah karena apa ruang itu serasa begitu sunyi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

"luhan, aku rasa kau sudah baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi" kata kris memecah keheningan

"pergi? Oddiga?" tanya luhan

"kami harus kembali ke canada untuk melanjutkan pernikahan kita yang sempat tertunda" jawab zitao

"geure, tapi kita akan bertemu lagi kan nantinya?" tanya luhan memastikan

"itu pasti" jawab kris mantab

"terima kasih telah menjaga luhan, kris" ucap sehun menghampiri kris

"tak masalah. Jaga dia dengan baik, oke?"

"pasti. Dia sangat berharga bagiku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" lanjut sehun dan diikuti anggukan dari kris

"kris! Kita harus bertemu lagi nantinya. Okay?" kata baekhyun memaksa "kau juga zitao. Kita harus bertemu lagi nantinya"

"baiklah nona byun" kekeh kris

"ani! Dia nyonya park" kata chanyeol membenarkan

"kapan kau melamarku? Kenapa kau seenaknya mengatakan aku nyonya park?" omel baekhyun

"aku akan melamarmu segera. Tunggu saja sayang" kata chanyeol dengan cengirannya

"berhentilah bertengkar!" kata kai yang mulai lelah dengan perkelahian konyol cahnyeol dan baekhyun

"aku rasa kita harus pergi juga" ucap kyungsoo

"waeee?" rengek luhan

"kami tak mau menganggu acara romantis kalian luhan, sehun pasti akan sebal jika kita terlalu lama disini" sindir kai dan sehun hanya mengangguk setuju

"oh, iya lu. dokter tadi mengatakan besok kau sudah diijinkan untuk pulang jika kau ingin pulang" kata kris tiba-tiba

"jinjja? Woah aku sudah merindukan rumah" teriak luhan bahagia tapi kemudian ia kembali murung

"kenapa sayang?" tanya sehun yang menyadari perubahan wajah luhan

"aku kan tidak punya rumah...bisakah aku tetap tinggal diapartemenmu?" tanya luhan

"emm, aku rasa tidak. aku ingin tinggal diapartemenku sendiri" goda sehun

"baeeeek" rengek luhan

"tidak lu, itu bukan apartemenku tapi apartemen chanyeol" jawab baekhyun

"chanyeol-ah, aku..."

"andwe! Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya bersama baekhyun. aku tak mau ada yang menganggu" balas chanyeol

"cih! Pelit!...kyungsoo jaeb..."

"andwe Luhan. aku tak mengijinkan apartemenku ditinggali 3 orang. 2 orang saja sudah sesak!" kilah kai

"kalian tega! Kris, zitao bolehkah ak..."

"aku rasa juga tidak. aku akan pindah ke apartemen lu. aku juga ingin berdua dengan zitao. Lagi pula kami juga harus pergi ke canada" kata kris ikut menggoda luhan

"kalau kalian ke canada artinya apartemen akan kosong, boleh ya aku tinggal disana?" kata luhan penuh harap

"maaf lu, apartemenku masih akan digunakan saudaraku yang dari jepang" lanjut zitao

"eottokeeee? Kalau begitu aku tinggal disini saja selamanya" ucap luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"kenapa kau tak merengek pada sehun lu?" tanya baekhyun

"dia kan ingin sendiri" jawab luhan

"kau mempercayainya?" tanya chanyeol tak percaya

"hmm" jawab luhan sambil mengangguk imut

"bohong lu! dia sangat kesepian diapartemen sendirian. Dia sangat menginginkanmu disana. percayalah padaku" kata kai membeberkan kelemahan sehun pada publik dan mendapat deathglare dari sehun

"se...hunieeee" rengek luhan takut

"iya sayang?"

"bolehkah akummpptt..."

Kalimat luhan terputus karena sehun lebih dulu melumat bibir itu. Luhan sedikit membelalakan matanya karena terkejut tapi kemudian dia menikmati ciuman itu. Beberapa pasang mata disana berdecak sebal karena mereka seperti dianggap tidak ada. Apalagi sehun dengan seenaknya mencium luhan

"yak! Oh sehun!" teriak baekhyun

"percuma baek, dia tak akan mendengarkannya" timpal kyungsoo

"apa dia gila? Mencium didepan kita?" tanya zitao

"dia hanya mabuk asmara karena luhan" kekeh kai

"lebih baik kita pergi" kata kris

"eoh, kajja!" jawab chanyeol

"yak oh sehun! Kita pergi!" ucap kai dan chanyeol bersamaan

Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya dan masih terus menikmati ciuman bersama luhan. begitu juga dengan luhan yang melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah

(***)

Tiga hari setelah keluarnya luhan dari rumah sakit semua kembali berjalan normal. Berjalan layaknya sebelum terjadi masalah. Sesekali wendy juga datang ke apartemen sehun untuk meminta sedikit uang.

Biar bagaimanapun juga orang tua wendy telah menitipkan wendy pada sehun dan sekarang luhan menerima wendy. Bahkan luhan sekarang menganggap wendy seperti adiknya sendiri.

Disini tampak sekali sesosok gadis dengan mata rusa sedang menekuk wajahnya. Tak ada senyum disana, yang ada sebuah kecemberutan yang begitu tampak.

Bagaimana tidak, dari pagi ini ia tak melihat sehun padahal hari ini sehun sedang libur bekerja. Luhan mencoba menghubungi nomor ponselnya namun tetap saja tidak aktif.

Bahkan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Tetap saja sehun tak ada kabar. Bisa dikatakan luhan menunggu sehun seharian dirumah tanpa ada kabar. Dengan langkah sebal luhan berpindah menuju sofa didepan televisi

Ia mengganti-ganti terus chanel yang sekiranya akan pas untuknya namun tetap saja tak ada yang pas untuknya. Ia kemudian mendesah kecewa

"kemana perginya sehunie" rengek luhan dengan begitu keras.

"sehunie neo oddiga!" teriaknya lagi

Luhan benar-benar frustasi karena sehun tak kunjung mengabarinya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah menunggu

"aku disini sayang" ucapnya tiba-tiba dari balik pintu

Luhan kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat wajah kekasih tampannya didepan pintu. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri sehun dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Sehun dengan senang hati menerima pelukan dari luhan

"kau kemana saja? Kau meninggalkanku" omel luhan dengan nada manja

"aku ada urusan sebentar sayang. mianhae hmm" bujuk sehun

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Kau mentelantarkanku" rengeknya

Sehun tersenyum kemudian ia membawa luhan kegendongannya. Ia berjalan kembali menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya disana dengan luhan yang masih tetap di gendongannya

"maafkan aku sayang. jangan marah ne" ucap sehun membujuk

"..." tak ada jawaban dari luhan. luhan justru membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sehun

"sayang?" panggil sehun

"..."

"kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"baiklah jika kau marah aku terima. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan malam ini" ucap sehun

Luhan bangkit dari pelukan sehun dan menatap sehun. Ia mencari kepastian apa yang dikatakan sehun ini benar atau hanya bualan saja

"apa yang kau liat? Kau tak pecaya denganku?" tanya sehun yang menyadari tatapan curiga dari luhan

"eoh, kau berbohong kan?" selidik luhan

"ani, aku tak berbohong. Selama ini kita tak pernah berkencan bukan. Dan hari ini juga aku meninggalkanmu seharian, bisa dibilang ini kencan pertama untuk permintan maafku juga" jelas sehun

"jinjja?"

"eoh. Tapi apa boleh buat, kau marah padaku" kata sehun dengan sedih yang dibuat-buat

"ani, ani. Aku tidak marah sayang" kata luhan cepat

"jinjja?" tanya sehun

"eoh, jinjjayo...jadi, apa kita akan kencan?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja. Kita harus kencan. Sekarang bersiaplah sayang" ucap sehun sambil mengecup bibir luhan

Sehun kini membawa luhan kedalam kamar dan membiarkan gadis itu bersiap untuk kencan pertama mereka. sehun tau bahwa luhan amat sangat bahagia dengan kencan mereka kali ini. Ia benar-benar berharap jika rencananya malam ini bisa berjalan dengan sempurna

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

author gak mau banyak omong deh. langsung ke inti yaaa

jadi karena mau puasa ff ini mungkin bakal selese sebelum puasa ato kalo enggak puasa lebih dikit lah, intinya ff ini bakal update sefast-fastnya ff

karena author update fast banget jadi berkesan ngebut sengebut-ngebutnya jadi gak sempet editing dengan baik. kalo banyak yang kurang, typo, cerita kurang rapi mohon amat sangat TOLONG DIMAKLUMIN

dan di chap ini ada english yang udah author perbaiki, kalo masih kurang perfect ya maaf. author bukan orang yang sempurna *asek  
kalo chap ni pendek dan kurang memuaskan. maafkan author nee, baru bisa segitu imajinasinya *akibat ngebut nulis -,-

yang review dari kemaren maaf banget belum bisa ke reply, autho bener-bener sibuk minggu-minggu ini. mian banget nee

makasih buat all review, faforit follow

ditunggu review berikutnya. thankyouu ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"eoh, jinjjayo...jadi, apa kita akan kencan?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja. Kita harus kencan. Sekarang bersiaplah sayang" ucap sehun sambil mengecup bibir luhan

Sehun kini membawa luhan kedalam kamar dan membiarkan gadis itu bersiap untuk kencan pertama mereka. sehun tau bahwa luhan amat sangat bahagia dengan kencan mereka kali ini. Ia benar-benar berharap jika rencananya malam ini bisa berjalan dengan sempurna

(***)

Kini luhan dan sehun telah sampai di sebuah restoran ternama di korea. Sehun dengan balutan kemeja dan celana panjang yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Membuatnya terlihat elegan. Begitu juga dengan luhan yang menggunakan dress casual yang panjangnya 5cm diatas lutut. Yang membuatnya tak kalah elegan dengan sehun

Mereka kemudian memasuki restoran tersebut. Disana sudah ada pelayan yang mengantarkan sehun dan luhan kemejanya. Luhan terus mengedarkan pandangannya menatap isi restoran itu sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa melepas pandangannya dari luhan

"kenapa sepi?" tanya luhan bingung "jangan katakan jika kau menyewa seluruh restoran ini" lanjutnya

"bagaimana jika jawabannya iya?" kata sehun santai

"sehunie, mengapa kau menyewa restoran ini? Bukankah ini restoran mahal?"

"iya, lalu kenapa?"

"sehuniee" rengek luhan yang mulai sebal dengan godaan sehun yang menjawabnya asal

"aku menyewanya untuk kencan kita sayangku" ucap sehun

"tapi kenapa seperti ini? Kita hanya kencan sehun"

"ini kencan pertama sayang. aku tak mau kita diganggu"

"ck, baiklah. terserah kau saja" jawab luhan akhirnya mengalah

Sehun terus tersenyum mengamati luhan. sesekali luhan berdecak sebal karena sehun hanya mengamatinya. Tak berselang lama, beberapa pelayan membawakan makanan untuk mereka.

"mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya luhan

"kau cantik malam ini sayang" jawab sehun

"kau juga tampan sayangku" timpal luhan dengan senyuman manisnya

Sehun kemudian berdehem pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati luhan dan berjongkok disamping luhan. ia juga mencium tangan lentik milik gadis bermata rusa itu. Sedangkan luhan hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dia cukup bingung dengan apa yang sehun lakukan padanya

"sehunie?" panggil luhan

"Lu, mungkin aku bukan lelaki sempurna yang bisa menjagamu. Aku juga bukan lelaki baik yang bisa pantas bersamamu. Atau juga aku bukan lelaki romantis yang pandai merancang kalimat-kalimat indah untuk diucapkan kepada kekasihnya. Tapi, aku cukup tulus untuk mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dari hatiku yang terdalam. Tapi sebelum semuanya terlambat..." kata sehun

Sehun kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menatap mata luhan. kini mata elangnya telah bertemu dengan mata rusa itu.

"mau kah kau menikah denganku? Xi Luhan?" kata sehun tulus

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna dan lidahnya sangat kelu untuk berbicara. Matanya kini meneteskan airmata bahagia. Entah mengapa ia sangat bahagia. Lelaki yang selama ini dia cintai, dia nantikan akhirnya melamarnya

Wanita mana yang akan menolak pernyataan cinta dari sesosok oh sehun? Lelaki mapan, tinggi dan paras bak malaikat. Sangat bodoh bagi mereka yang menolaknya. Dan luhan tak cukup bodoh untuk menolak lamaran itu

"sehun?" ucap luhan tak percaya

"aku tau kau tak akan menolakku. Sekalipun aku tak melamarmu kau pasti akan menerimaku sebagai suamimu. Tapi aku ingin mendengarkan kesanggupanmu sayang" lanjut sehun

"aku...aku bersedia...oh sehun" ucap luhan sambil mencoba menahan isakannya

"katakan sekali lagi" pinta sehun

"aku bersedia menikah denganmu oh sehun" kata luhan lantang

Sehun kemudian berdiri dan menarik dagu luhan. ia mencium kekasihnya itu. Ia juga melumat bibir yang telah berkali-kali ia cium namun tetap saja memabukkan

"baiklah, lusa kita menikah" kata sehun sambil mengajak luhan untuk berdiri

"m..mwo? lusa? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Maksudku..."

"apa yang akan kau tunggu lagi sayang? kau sudah menerimaku, kau juga sudah hamil bukan?" ucap sehun

"tapi, kita belum mengurus. Kau tau menikah tak semudah itu sehunie"

"aku sudah mengurusnya. Kau hanya akan memilih gaunmu besok. Setelahnya semua akan selesai" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum

"mwo? Jinjja? Kenapa kau sudah mempersiapkan. Bagaimana jika aku menolakmu?" omel luhan

"memangnya kau bisa menolakku?" goda sehun

"ten..tentu saja bisa" jawab luhan gugup

"coba lakukan. Aku tak masalah. Diluaran sana masih banyak wanita cantik bertubuh sexy yang bisa menerimaku kapanpun aku..." kalimat sehun terpotong karena luhan mengecup bibirnya

"andwe! Andwe! Hajima!" rengek luhan sambil memeluk sehun

Sehun terkekeh dengan tingkah luhan. ia sudah tau bahwa reaksi luhan akan seperti ini jika dia terus menggodanya. Cukup membuatnya bahagia karena bisa melihat luhan cemburu.

"aku tak akan melakukannya sayang. hanya kau yang paling sempurna dimataku" jawab sehun mengecup kening luhan

"jinjja?" tanya luhan sambil merengek

"eoh. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Jika aku berbohong kau bisa memarahiku atau bahkan kau boleh memenggal kepala ini" kata sehun

"andwe! Aku tak bisa" kata luhan sambil kembali bersembunyi di dada bidang sehun

(***)

Pagi ini luhan masih dengan nyaman tidur didalam pelukan sehun. Hari ini memang hari bekerja, tapi sehun mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk mengurus beberapa hal yang kurang untuk pernikahan mereka besok.

Gila memang, mereka menikah dengan jarak waktu yang begitu cepat dan hanya sehun yang mengurus semuanya. Tapi luhan mempercayakan semuanya pada sehun. Mengingat sehun memiliki selera tinggi dan tak bisa sembarangan memilih apapun

Luhan menyamankan posisinya kembali dipelukan sehun. Mengamati wajah tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu. Tapi kegiatannya terganggu karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering

"yeoboseyo"

"yak! XI LUHAN!" teriak seseorang dari ujung telepon

"mwo? Kenapa kau berteriak diponselku pagi-pagi begiti baek?" tanya luhan heran sambil berbalik membelakangi sehun

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan sehun?!" amuk baekhyun

"aku? Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya tidur bersamanya pagi ini" jawab luhan polos

"tidak,tidak. bukan itu maksudku" kilah baekhyun

"lalu?"

"aku dengar dari chanyeol, sehun melamarmu semalam. Apa itu benar? kai dan kyungsoo juga tau kalau besok kau akan menikah? Lu? apa itu benar? mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"aku juga tak tau baek, aku saja sangat terkejut. Aku akan memberitahukanmu tentang ini nanti tapi kau sudah lebih dulu mengomeliku" ucap luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"maafkan aku lu, aku terlalu terkejut dengan ini. Aku fikir kau tak akan mengabariku"

"mana mungkin aku tak mengabariku. Aku tak sejahat itu baek" kekeh luhan

"ah, arraseo. Lalu apa jawabanmu? Kau pasti menerimanya bukan?"

"tentu saja, lagi pula sekalipun aku menolak aku pasti akan menyesalinya seumur hidupki" kata luhan sedikit berbisik agar sehun tak mendengarnya

"aku tahu itu luhan. kau pasti akan terus menangis dan merengek kepadaku" kekeh bakehyun

"baek, berhenti mempermalukanku" omel luhan

"haha, arraseo nyonya oh" kekeh baekhyun "jangan katakan pipimu merona hanya karena aku memanggilmu nyonya oh" lanjut bakehyun

Terlambat! Luhan sudah lebih dulu merona

"aku hanya sedikit merona karena kau yang memanggilnya" jawab luhan jujur

"ah, kau benar. kau pasti akan sangat merona jika sehun yang mengatakannya. Aku fikir kau benar-benar cinta mati dengan makhluk albino itu" kata baekhyun

"aku rasa kau benar" kekeh luhan "oh iya baek, kenapa chanyeol, kai dan kyungsoo tau aku akan menikah besok?" tanya luhan

"mereka membantu sehun mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian tadi" jelas baekhyun

Tadi? Ah pantas saja jika sehun seharian tak berada diapartemen. Ternyata dia mempersiapkan semuanya. Batin luhan

"ah, begitu rupanya" jawab luhan

"Lu, aku rasa aku harus menutup telepon ini. Jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, aku dengan siap akan membantumu" kata bakehyun

"arraseo, gomawo nae baekki" jawab luhan

"aing~"

PIP

"nugu? Baekhyun?" tanya sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

Luhan sedikit terkejut karena sehun tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan memandang sehun

"eoh. Apa aku membangunkanmu? Mianhae" ucap luhan

"bukan kau yang membangunkanku, tapi teriakan baekhyun" jawab sehun

"mianhae, dia terkejut dengan pernikahan kita yang mendadak" jelas luhan

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menarik luhan lebih dalam kepelukannya.

"sehunie" panggil luhan

"hmm?"

"bukankah kita akah ada fitting baju?" tanya luhan

"hmm"

"kenapa kau masih tidur?"

"aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini bersamamu sayang" ucap sehun sambil mengecup kepala luhan

"tapi kita akan terlambat sayang. besok pernikahan kita. Ayolah" rengek luhan

"apa kau tak sabar untuk mengenakan gaun itu?" tanya sehun

"aku rasa iya" jawba luhan malu malu yang kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajah meronanya didada bidang sehun

"aigoo, nae lulu neomu kyeopta" ucap sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung luhan

"sehuniee" rengek luhan lagi

"iya sayangku, ayo kita mandi dulu setelah itu kita kesana" tawar sehun

"jinjja?"

"eoh, tapi kita mandi dulu okay?"

"call!" teriak luhan bahagia

(***)

Saat ini Luhan dan sehun telah sampai disebuah toko khusu gaun pengantin yang cukup ternama di korea. Sehun menggandeng tangan luhan untuk memasuki toko tersebut. Disana banyak pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka

Mereka merasa sangat tersanjung karena sesosok oh sehun mempercayakan mereka untuk pakaian pernikahannya nanti. Mereka juga cukup penasaran dengan wanita yang telah menahlukkan hati seorang oh sehun

"selamat sore tuan Oh. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang bername tag joy

"gaun pengantin untuknya" kata sehun singkat

"gaun yang anda pesan sudah siap dari kemarin tuan. Mari nyonya saya antar anda mencobanya" kata pelayan lain yang bername tag irene

Joy kemudian mengantar luhan ke tempat gaunnya yang telah dipersiapkan. Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah kaki luhan dari belakang.

"silahkan nyonya. Anda bisa mencobanya" kata joy sambil memberikan gaun itu

"ah terimakasih" kata luhan pada joy "aku akan mencobanya. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana" kata luhan pada sehun

"aku disini sayang" jawab sehun santai

Luhan kemudian masuk kekamar pas. Ia kemudian mencoba gaun itu dan sehun duduk disebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari kamar pas. Setelah luhan memakai gaun itu ia berkali kali memutar tubuhnya melihat betapa indahnya gaun itu.

Luhan yakin sehun memesan ini bukan sebagai gaun sembarangan. Ia sangat yakin selera sehun yang begitu tinggi. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya berubah menjadi merah, ia merasa sangat tersanjung dan beruntung karena sehun mencintainya.

Luhan kemudian membuka pintu kamar pas dan melihatkannya pada sehun. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, sehun merasa amat sangat terpersona dengan luhan. matanya tak berkedip. Seolah-olah sangat sayang jika ia menutup matanya sedetik saja untuk tak melihat luhan

"bagai...mana? se...hunie?" tanya luhan takut

"kau, cantik sayang" jawab sehun dengan senyuman manisnya

"jinjja?" tanya luhan berbinar-binar

"untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"kau benar juga. Kau sangat tepat memilih baju ini. Baju ini indah sekali" kata luhan senang

"kau menyukainya?"

"tentu saja!" jawab luhan cepat

"aku ambil yang itu" kata sehun pada pelayan itu

"baik tuan" jawab irene

"sekarang gentilah baju itu. Setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan" kata sehun

"jinjja?" tanya luhan bahagia

"hmm" jawab sehun

"geure!" kata luhan bahagia

Ia kemudian kembali ke kamar pas untuk mengganti bajunya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berbicara dari balik bilik kamar pasnya itu. Ia tak tau siapa yang berbicara tapi luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Karena itu hanya bisikan, hanya luhan yang dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"jinjja yeoppone" bisik seorang pelayan lain yang bername tag seulgi

"yeoppo? Mwoya?!" omel salah satu pelayan bername tag yeri

"tapi dia benar-benar cantik! Pantas saja jika sesosok oh sehun jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dia benar-benar cantik" bisik seulgi tak percaya

"dia tak cantik kau tau! Dia hanya beruntung karena oh sehun mencintainya" kata yeri

"apa maksudmu. Aku tau kau menyukai oh sehun tapi kau tak pantas menjelekkan calon istrinya!" omel seulgi

"dia pantas dijelekkan karena dia memang jelek. Asal kau tau, aku pernah melihat gadis itu keluar dari bar yang terbakar diseberang sana. Aku fikir dia ini awalnya hanya gadis simpanan oh sehun, kemudian ia memperdaya oh sehun hingga membuatnya menikahinya" jelas yeri

"yak! Apa kau gila? Kau tak pantas membeberkan kejelekan seseorang. Bisa saja dia hanya mampir di bar itu" bela seulgi

"tetap saja dia bukan wanita yang pantas mendampingi oh sehun. Memangnya ada wanita baik keluar dari bar?" tanya yeri

"aku fikir kau harus berhati-hati dengan kalimatmu. Bisa saja mereka mendengarmu" kata seulgi mengingatkan

"biarkan saja. Biar dia juga malu bahwa dia tak pantas bersama oh sehun. Aku fikir oh sehun hanya memanfaatkan vaginanya saja. Bisa saja dia tak benar-benar mencintai gadis itu"

"yak! Kau ini bicara apa? lalu siapa yang pantas dengan oh sehun? Kau?" tanya seulgi "jika kau menjawab iya, aku akan lebih dulu menjawabnya tidak" lanjutnya

"jawabannya memang bukan aku karena aku tak secantik dia tapi aku memiliki sifat yang lebih baik darinya, bisa saja aku menjadi jodoh oh sehun jika aku lebih dulu bertemu dengannya daripada wanita itu. Lagi pula diluar sana masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik, sexy dan berperilaku baik daripadanya"

"kenapa kau jadi mengamuk begini. Bagaimanapun juga dia akan menjadi istri sah oh sehun besok" kata seulgi mengingatkan

"dia hanya beruntung" jawab yeri acuh

"tapi dia sangat cantik. Bahkah sangat cantik" jawab seulgi

"tapi sifatnya tak lebih baik dari aku bukan" kata yeri

Seulgi hanya menatap yeri acuh. Didalam bilik itu luhan telah berdiri mematung mendengar percakapan itu. Mungkin memang benar, bahwa dia sangat tak pantas mendampingin sehun. Diluar sana masih banya wanita yang lebih sempurna dari padanya. Dan mungkin juga benar jika ia hanya beruntung karena lebih dulu bertemu dengan sehun

Sehun merasa luhan berganti amat sangat lama. Ia kemudian beranjak dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar pas luhan. ia berkali kali memanggil nama luhan tapi luhan tak menjawabnya. Hingga panggilan kesekian kalinya luhan baru membukakan pintunya

"kau kenapa? Menangis?" tanya sehun lembut

Luhan menggeleng pelan "aniyo, mataku terkena kotoran. Sangat perih" kekeh luhan terpaksa

"kau tak pandai berbohong sayang, ingat itu" ucap sehun sambil menghapus air mata luhan

Sehun kemudian membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat kekasihnya yang sedang menangis itu. Luhan kemudian menumpakan tangisannya dalam diam dipelukan sehun

"aku tahu, aku juga mendengarnya" kata sehun tiba-tiba

Luhan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah sehun. ia mencoba mencari kepastian dari perkataan sehun. sehun pun tersneyum singkat

"aku mendengarnya. Semua" jawab sehun

"jinjja?" tanya luhan "tapi mereka hanya berbisik"

"mereka berbisik cukup keras, dan telingaku tak cukup tuli untuk mendengar mereka" jawab sehun

"jangan marahi mereka" pinta luhan

"wae? Mereka merendahkanmu sayang" ucap sehun

"andwe, aku rasa itu hanya pendapat mereka. aku mohon jangan marahi mereka" pinta luhan lagi

"kenapa hatimu baik sekali hmm? Baiklah, aku tak akan memarahi mereka tapi aku harus membuktikannya pada mereka" kata sehun

Luhan bingung dengan kalimat terakhir sehun. sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya sehun lebih dulu mencium luhan didepan para pelayan yang ada disana. sesekali sehun melumat bibir luhan tapi bukan lumatan panas yang sering mereka lakukan didalam kamar mereka

Beberapa karyawan toko itu menatap luhan dan sehun penuh iri. Mereka berharap bisa menggantikan posisi luhan tapi apa daya mereka tak cukup sempurna seperti luhan agar bisa pantas berdampingan dengan sehun. mereka pun hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan itu berciuman

"aku rasa kau mati kali ini" ucap seulgi mengingatkan

"aku fikir iya. Eottokhe? Mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan kita" kata yeri panik

"bukankah kau memang menginginkan mereka tau?" kata seulgi mengingatkan

"bukan begitu. Oh sehun jangan sampai mendengarnya. Tapi mengapa ia malah mendengarkannya"

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman luhan dan sehun berlangsung. Mereka kemudian melepas ciumannya. Sehun kemudian tersenyum menatap luhan dan menarik tangan luhan untuk keluar dari toko itu

"aku tak akan mengambil gaun itu" ucap sehun sinis

"dan kau!" tunjuknya pada yeri "jika saja kekasihku tak berhati malaikat, maka aku akan memberi pelajaran kepadamu" gertak sehun pada yeri

Yeri kemudian menganguk dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Sehun kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan toko sambil menggandeng luhan.

"sebentar" ucap luhan tiba-tiba dan kemudian melepas genggaman sehun untuk kembali masuk kedalam toko

Sehun mengikuti luhan dari belakang. Ia tak mengerti mengapa luhan kembali ke toko itu. Luhan kemudian menghampiri yeri dan berjabat tangan dengannya

"annyeong, luhan imnida. Mungkin semua perkataanmu memang benar bahwa aku hanya beruntung lebih dulu bertemu dengan sehun" kata luhan tiba-tiba

"setidaknya aku berterimakasih kepadamu karena kau telah mengingatkanku betapa beruntungnya aku karena telah membuat sehun jatuh cinta kepadaku" ucap luhan lagi

"n..ne. jeongsong hamnida" kata yeri membungkuk dengan gagap

Luhan kemudian tersenyum kepada yeri dan beberapa karyawan lain. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan karena sehun telah menunggunya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan sehun menuju ke mobil mereka

"dia cantik, hatinya juga baik. Pantas saja oh sehun jatuh cinta padanya" kata irene tiba-tiba

"eoh, aku jadi ingin memiliki sifat sepertinya agar aku juga memiliki kekasih seperti oh sehun" kata seulgi

"asal kau tau, oh sehun sepertinya benar-benar mencintai gadis itu" jawab irene

"aku fikir begitu. Yak! Kau yeri, apa maksudmu tadi!" omel joy

"aku hanya berbisik. Tak kusangka dia mendengarku" kata yeri kikuk

"kau sangat bodoh! Aku saja bisa mendengar bisikanmu itu. Andai aku menjadi kekasih oh sehun, aku akan mencincangmu. Untung saja hatinya sangat baik" lanjut joy

"arraseo. Berhenti memakiku. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah" ucap yeri

"lain kali kau tak pantas memaki siapapun. Arra?" kata irene

"arraseo" jawab yeri

(***)

Luhan kini berada dimobil bersama sehun. matanya ia edarkan ke luar jendela. Sehun sesekali melirik kearah luhan untuk memandang kekasihnya itu

"Lu?" panggil sehun

"eoh?" jawab luhan sambil menoleh kearah luhan

"kenapa kau memaafkannya? Dia sangat merendahkanmu sayang" tanya sehun

"aku...aku hanya merasa dia ada benarnya juga. Aku sangat beruntung karena aku lebih dulu bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat tak pantas menjadi pendampingmu jika kau ingin tau" kata luhan

"siapa yang mengatakan kau tak pantas menjadi pendampingku? Justru aku yang tak pantas menjadi pendamping seorang gadis yang memiliki hati layaknya malaikat sepertimu sayang"

"ani. Aku hanya manusia biasa sehunie"

"tapi bagiku kau malaikat. Asal kau tau, aku paling tak suka jika kau merasa kau tak pantas untukku. Jadi mulai sekarang kau berhenti berfikir kalau kau tak pantas untukku. Okay?" pinta sehun

"geure. Asal kau juga melakukannya" kata luhan

"deal!" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum singkat

"sehunie, kita akan kemana?" tanya luhan

"restoran didekat sungai han. Kita akan makan malam disana" kata sehun

"bisakah kita makan malam bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo?"

"wae? Aku ingin makan malam hanya berdua dengamu sayang"

"aku merindukan mereka sehunie" rengek luhan

"ah, baiklah. ajak mereka ke restoran dengan sungai han" kata sehun mengalah karena tak kuasa mendengar rengekan luhan

"sehunie jjang!" kata luhan bersemangat kemudian mencium pipi sehun

(***)

Sehun dan luhan telah berada direstoran mewah itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu. terakhir luhan menelfon baekhyun, saat ini baekhyun, chanyeol, kyungsoo dan kai sedang perjalanan.

"sehunie gomawo" ucap luhan tiba-tiba

"untuk?"

"untuk segalanya" jawab luhan

Sehun tersenyum ia kemudian membawa luhan yang duduk disebelahnya kepelukannya. Ia mengangkat dagu luhan dan melumat bibir itu.

Sehun memang sudah gila karena ia sekarang lebih sering menciumi bibir itu dimana saja. Tapi jangan salahkan sehun karena bibir luhan sangat menggoda untuknya

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak baekhyun tiba-tiba dan memisahkan ciuman luhan dan sehun

"mengapa kau selalu mengangguku?!" kata sehun tak terima

"ini tempat umum bodoh!" timpal chanyeol

"annyeong, kalian sudah datang?" sapa luhan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil itu

"iya, dan kami datang diwaktu yang tepat luhan" jawab kai

Luhan hanya tersenyum singkat. Kai kyungsoo langsung duduk bersebelahan disebelah kanan luhan dan chanyeol baekhyun duduk disebelah kiri sehun. setelah mereka duduk mereka kemudian memasan makanan.

"bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu besok lu?" tanya kyungsoo

"entahlah, sehun yang mengaturnya. Bahkan aku tak tau apapun tentang besok" jawab luhan polos yang kemudian ia bergelayut manja dilengan sehun

"kenapa kau tak menanyakannya?" tanya kai

"aku sudah menanyakannya tapi dia tak mengatakannya" kata luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan sayang" ucap sehun sambil mencium pelipis luhan

"sehun memang begitu lu. bersabarlah dengan manusia gila sepertinya" kata chanyeol

"kau tak jauh gila dariku park chanyeol" timpal sehun sinis

"em, lu bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" tanya baekhyun

"aku rasa aku baik-baik saja" jawab luhan "lalu, kapan kau akan menyusulku baek?" tanya luhan

"menyusul bagaimana maksudmu? Menyusul yang mana?" tanya baekhyun

"keduanya mungkin? Pernikahan dan kehamilan?"

"entahlah, aku fikir chan..."kalimat baekhyun terputus

"bisakah kau menanyakan itu pada kai dan kyungsoo? Mereka yang katanya minggu depan akan menyusul kalian" kata chanyeol tiba-tiba

"yak! Kenapa kau malah menyangkutkan kami?" omel kai

"ayolah kai, kau tau sendiri bukan" goda chanyeol

"jinjja? Kalian akan menikah? Minggu depan?" tanya luhan bersemangat

"iya lu, doakan saja" jawab kyungsoo lembut sambil tersenyum

"aigooo, akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau mendampingi kai akhirnya kau dinikahi juga" kata luhan bahagia "chukkae" lanjutnya

"gomawo luhanie" kata kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia

"yak! Park chanyeol! Luhan akan dinikahi sehun begitu juga kyungsoo yang akan dinikahi kai. Lalu kapan kita akan seperti itu?" teriak baekhyun frustasi

"bulan depan sayang. aku janji awal bulan depan kita menikah. Aku takmungkin menikah bersamaan dengan kai ataupun sehun bukan?"

"apa kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"tidak, tidak. bukan begitu. Percayalah padaku. Aku telah merencanakan semuanya dengan sehun dan kai. Minggu ini sehun menikah, minggu depan kai dan minggu depannya lagi aku" jelas chanyeol

"mengapa kau memilih minggu terakhir?" kata baekhyun meminta penjelasan

"sehun memilih tanggal 20 karena itu tanggal lahir luhan, kyungsoo dan kai memilih tanggal 26 karena itu gabungan tanggal lahir mereka. dan aku memilih minggu terakhir karena disana ada tanggal 4, bulan depan. Aku tau nomor 4 adalah nomor faforitmu, kau mengerti maksudku kan sayang?" jelas chanyeol lagi

"aish! Tapi kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku dari awal. Aku bisa membantumu menyiapkan semuanya" kata baekhyun

"tidak, aku ingin memberi surprise seperti yang sehun lakukan pada luhan"

"yak! Pabbo ya! Itu tak lagi menjadi surprise karna kau telah mengatakannya pada baekhyun" ucap kai

"yak! Bisakah kau membantuku? Kenapa kau malah semakin menyudutkanku?" omel chanyeol

"tapi kai benar. itu tak lagi menjadi surprise" timpal sehun

"lu, sepertinya kau sangat lelah, apalagi kau sedang mengandung. Kyung kau juga tampak lelah. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan istirahat" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba

"wae? Aku tak lelah" kata luhan polos

"kau mengusir kami?" tanya kai

"ayolah, aku sedang ingin berdua dengan baekhyun"

"tapi aku yang memesan restoran ini untuk luhan" timpal sehun

"ayolah, mengalah untuk kali ini saja" kata chanyeol

Akhirnya sehun dan kai pun mengalah. Mereka mengalah tak semata-mata mengalah untuk chanyeol. Mereka juga melihat kekasih mereka yang mulai tampak kelelahan. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ikut kai dikantor membuat kai harus segera membawanya pulang.

Sedangkan luhan, sehun sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya jika ia sakit karena terlalu lelah. Mengingat besok merupakan hari pernikahan mereka dan luhan juga sedang berbadan dua

"baiklah kami pergi, ayo lu" ajak sehun

"ayo kyung" aja kai

"kami bergi. Baik-baik ne" kata kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol dan baekhyun

"paipai chanyeol-ah, baekhyun-ah" kata luhan berpamitan

"bye, hatihati" timpal baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

gimana nih fast updatenya? huuuh hah *kibasin kerigat

aduh maaf sulay dan chenmin batal masuk ke ff ini karena ff ini dalam mode fast update supaya bisa fast ending. keburu ramadhan takut puasa gak berkah kali ngisi yadong. wkwk

jadi ada hal yang mau dijelasin juga kalo disini ada 2 author yang nulis ff ini. kalo kalian sadar yang ada thankyou corner itu saudara aku yang nulis kalo gak ada itu aku sendiri yang nulis. kenapa bisa gitu? karena pas masa chapter itu aku bener-bener sibuk dan saudara aku mau gantiin lah sampai akhirnya dia rada dibash kemaren dan akhirnya mundur

oke aku enggak alibi ya. aku bicara realita, kalau bingung bisa tanya pm langsung aja kenapa begitu.

dan siap-siap kalo ff ini bakal ending lebih cepat yaa, maaf kalau author banyak typo dan kekurangan yang lainnya karen gasempet editing

ditunggu reviewnya ^^

*gomawo ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

Setelah perginya sehun, luhan kai dan kyungsoo. Kini hanya tinggal baekhyun dan chanyeol direstoran tersebut. Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan tersenyum kepadanya

"baek" panggil chanyeol

"hmm"

"aku tau, aku bukan pria yang sempurna. Aku juga bukan pria yang mungkin pantas untuk mendampingi hidupmu. Mungkin caraku melamar kau kali ini terkesan idiot dan bodoh. Tapi aku menciuntaimu baek" kata chanyeol

"menikahlah denganku" lanjut chanyeol sambil mencium punggung tangan baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya kini telah meneteskan air mata bahagia. Entah mengapa baekhyun cukup bahagia dengan lamaran chanyeol yang terkesan tak romantis. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia

"baek, jangan menangis" ucap chanyeol sambil menghapus airmata baekhyun. ia kemudian membawa baekhyun kepelukannya

"kau tau bahwa mungkin diantara aku, kai dan sehun hanya akulah yang paling bodoh tentang cinta. Tak romantis dan tak peka. Tapi aku mencintaimu" ujar chanyeol

"berhenti melontarkan kalimat bodoh itu park chanyeol" kata baekhyun disela isakannya

"jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menikah denganku byun baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol lagi sambil melonggarkan pelukan mereka

"apakah jawabanku berpengaruh? Aku fikir kau sudah tau jawabannya" kata bakehyun

"tentu saja aku tau jawabanmu. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibirmu sayang" kata chanyeol sambil mengusap bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya

"baiklah, aku bersedia chanyeolie" ujar baekhyun tersenyum malu

"apa? Aku tak mendengarnya" goda chanyeol

"aku bersedia menikah denganmu chanyeol-ah" kata baekhyun mengulangi

"apa? Katakan sekali lagi" pinta chanyeol

"apa kau ingin mati?" omel bakehyun

"aniyo, coba ulangi sekali lagi. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik kali ini" elak chanyeol

"aku bersedia menikah denganmu park chanyeol" kata baekhyun tegas

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat baekhyun yang cukup merona. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena pipinya terasa memanas. Chanyeol kemudian menarik dagu baekhyun dan memberikannya ciuman lembut dibibir baekhyun

(***)

Malam semakin datang, baik luhan maupun sehun masih belum saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya sehun bisa mulai tidur dari beberapa jam yang lalu tapi ia memang sengata tak tidur untuk menemani luhan.

Sedari tadi memang luhan belum merasakan kantuk. Matanya masih terus membuka lebar, ia seperti enggan untuk terlelap. Sehun hanya terus memeluknya sedangkan luhan hanya tertidur beralas bantal lengan sehun dan tangannya memainkan pola abstrak didada sehun

"kenapa kau masih belum tidur? Memikirkan sesuat hmm?" tanya sehun lembut

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap mata sehun. dilihatnya sehun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia kemudian kembali merunduk dan mengangguk pelan

"apa yang kau pikirkan sayang? katakan padaku" ucap sehun

"sehunie" panggil luhan tenang

"iya sayang?"

"apakah orang tuamu tau kita akan menikah?" tanya luhan

"mereka tau. Aku mengabarinya kemarin" jawab sehun

"apa mereka akan datang kepernikahan kita? Maksudku, apa mereka akan pulang dari luar negeri untuk pernikahan kita?"

"tentu saja sayang, memangnya kenapa hmm?" tanya sehun sambil menarik dagu luhan untuk melihat matarusanya

"aku...aku takut"

"apa yang kau takutkan?"

"bertemu orang tuamu. Aku takut jika mereka menolakku" kata luha tertunduk

"tidak sayang, asal kau tau saja. Eomma sangat senang mendengar aku akan menikahimu" kata sehun

"benarkah? Ta..tapi"

"percayalah padaku sayang, eomma appa juga merindukanmu" kata sehun

"ta...tapi aku bukan luhan yang dulu sehunie, aku..mmmppttt" kalimat luhan terputus

Kalimat luhan terputus karena sehun lebih dulu membekap bibir manis itu. Ia mengecup pelan bibir peach itu, sesekali melumatnya. Bibir itu tidak lagi asing untuk sehun rasakan tapi selalu saja memnuatnya mabuk jika ia mencicip bibir itu

"tenanglah, sekarang kau harus tidur. Besok kau akan menikah sayang, dan mata ini mulai sayu" kata sehun sambil mengecup mata luhan

"baiklah, good night sehunie" ucap luhan sambil menyamankan posisi dipelukan sehun

"good night sayang. saranghae" ucap sehun mencium kepala luhan

"nado saranghae" jawab luhan sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya

(***)

Pagi ini suasana sangat berbeda. Baik untuk luhan maupun sehun. hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. dan beberapa menit lagi pengucapan janji setia itu akan segera dilaksanakan

Luhan berkalikali mondar-mandir di dalam ruang ganti. Ia sesekali menarik nafasnya dan kemudian kembali memutari ruang itu untuk mengurangi kegugupannya

"berhenti berputar lu, kau sudah memutari ruangan ini berkali-kali" kata baekhyun mengingatkan

"tapi aku sangat panik baek" rengek luhan

"aku tau. Tenanglah, sehun disana menjagamu" ujar baekhyun

"luhan, orang tua sehun sudah datang" kata kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang ganti tersebut

"mwo? Jinjja? Eottoke baekhyun-ah" rengek luhan

"shttt, sudah lu jangan menangis. Kau tampak begitu jelek jika kau menangis" ujar baekhyun

"andwe, aku sudah lama tak bertemu orang tua sehun. aku takut" ujar luhan

"tak apa lu, eomma sehun sebentar lagi akan kemari untuk melihatmu" kata kyungsoo

"mwo? Jinj...ja?" kalimat luhan yang awalnya meninggi kemudian merendahkan suaranya karena sesosok wanita paruh baya memasuki ruang itu

"ini kah lulu kecil milih uri sehunie?" tanya wanita itu yang tak lain adalah eomma sehun-sungmin

"annyeonghaseyo eomonim" sapa luhan sambil membungkuk

"annyeonghaseyo ahjjuma" sapa baekhyun dan kyungsoo sambil membungkuk

"annyeong" kata sungmin ramah "aigoo, ini benar-benar lulu? Aigoo jinjja yeopponae" puji sungmin

"ahaha, gamsahamnida eomonim" kata luhan kikuk

"eomma. Eomma luhan. jangan panggil eomonim" kata sungmin membenarkan

"ah, n..ne eomma" kata luhan canggung

"aigoo, uri lulu sudah besar. Benar-benar cantik. Pantas saja sehun memilihmu sayang" kata sungmin bahagia

"n..ne gamsahamnida eomma" jawab luhan

"dan ini siapa?" tanya sungmin memandang kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"mereka sahabatku eomma" kata luhan

"annyeong haseyo, baekhyun imnida ahjumma"

"annyeong haseyo, kyungsoo imnida ahjumma"

"apa kau ini yang kekasih chanyeolie?" tanya sungmin menunjuk kyungsoo

"ah, aniyo ahjjumma. Dia yang kekasih chanyeol" kata kyungsoo membenarkan dan baekhyun tersenyum singkat

"ah, kau yang kekasih chanyeol. Dan dia yang kekasih kai?" tanya sungmin

"ne, ahjumma" jawab baekhyun

"berhenti memanggiku ahjumma. Kau membuatku semakin terlihat tua. Panggil aku eomma, lagipula kai dan chanyeol sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri" ucap sungmin

"ne, eomma" kata baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang kemudian tersenyum

"eomma, luhan akan segera menikah" ucap kai yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar ganti itu untuk mengingatkan

"kita harus turun sekarang. Sehun sudah menunggu eomma" kata chanyeol mengingatkan

"eyy, kalian ini bisakah memanggil dengan cara sedikit lebih baik?" gerutu sungmin

"kami sudah melakukannya dengan baik eomma" bela chanyeol

"kau membuat kami terkejut karena tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan ini" omel sungmin

"mianhae eomma, hanya sedikit kurang baik jika masalah itu" celoteh kai

"aigoo, ya sudah kajja. Kita harus segera menikahkan luhan dengan sehun sebelum luhan dinikahi orang lain" kata sungmin sambil menarik lengan luhan untuk dibawa ke altar

"tidak mungkin eomma, luhan akan menikah beberapa menit lagi. Mana mungkin dia akan dinikahi pria lain. Eomma jangan berlebihan" goda chanyeol

"yak! Kau ini" kata sungmin yang hampil memukul chanyeol tapi chanyeol lebih dulu memeluk sungmin

"ani, ani eommonim. Mianhae" kekeh chanyeol

"kajja kajja" ajak kai

"chakkaman" ucap luhan

"ada apa lagi lu?" tanya baekhyun

"kau meninggalkan sesuatu?" tanya kyungsoo

"tidak. tapi aku tak memiliki orang tua, ayah ataupun saudara lelaki. Lalu siapa yang mendampingiku dialtar?" tanya luhan sedikit panik

Tapi kemudian sungmin, baekhyun, kyungsoo, chanyeol dan kai tertawa. Ia benar benar cukup dibuat geli dengan kepolosan pemikiran dari luhan. ketika mereka tertawa luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal

"aku serius, eottokhe?" rengek luhan

"yaampun lu, aku fikir kau melupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting" kekeh baekhyun

"ini sangat penting baek" kata luhan cemberut

"kenapa kau mengatakannya setelah beberapa menit lagi kau akan menikah lu?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku baru mengingatnya" jawab luhan polos

"aigoo, uri lulu polos sekali" kekeh sungmin

"tenang saja lu, kau memiliki kami. Kami bisa saja mendampingimu jika kau mau" jawab kai

"kalian yang akan mendampingiku?" tanya luhan berbinar-binar

"sayangnya jawabannya tidak lu" kata chanyeol

"wae? Waeee?" tanya luhan bingung

"kami belum cukup tua untuk mendampingimu" jawab kai sambil terkekeh

"lagi pula kau memiliki kyuhyun untuk kau jadikan pendamping disana nantinya" kata sungmin "dia juga appamu nak" lanjutnya

"jadi kyuhyun aboji yang menampingiku?"

"jawabannya tidak lagi lu" kekeh chanyeol

"wae?"

"andai saja sehun memperbolehkan makan kyuhyun ahjushi sudah menjadi pendampingmu dialtar" jawab kyungsoo

"sehun? kenapa?" tanya luhan tak mengerti

"sehun takut jika kyuhyun malah yang akan menikahimu. Kemarin ketika mereka bertelfon kyuhyun terus menggodanya" kekeh sungmin

"ohh, jadi siapa yang menemaniku?" tanya luhan

"kris lu" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"kris? Apa dia akan datang? Kenapa dia?"

"tentu saja" jawab baekhyun cepat "apa kau ingat bahwa kris akan menjadi wali kita saat kita tak bersama orang tua kita? Kris akan terus menjaga kita lu, termasuk dalam hal ini. Dia appa kita" kekeh baekhyun

"ah, kau benar" jawab luhan bahagia

"sudah? Sekarang ayo pergi. Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi" ajak kai

"kajja" jawab yang lainnya

(***)

Kini dialtar telah datang para tamu undangan. Baik relasi kerja sehun maupun orang tua sehun. luhan semakin gugup ketika kakinya mulai menginjakkan kakinya saat hampir memasuki altar.

Sungmin segera memasuki altar untuk menyusul kyuhyun. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo segera mengambil keranjang bunga yang akan mereka sebarkan nanti ketika luhan mulai menapakkan kakinya dialtar. Disana juga sudah ada kris dengan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya tampak begitu tampan

Kris kemudian tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya ke luhan. kris tau bahwa luhan bisa saja menangis atau bahkan pingsan karena ia terlalu gugup.

"gwenchana?" tanya kris

"aniyo! Aku sangat gugup" ucap luhan panik

"jangan panik. aku tampak sangat jelek jika kau seperti itu" goda kris

"kris, berhenti menggodaku. Aku tak sedang bercanda" ucap luhan

"aku juga tak bercanda. Sehun akan kecewa karena calon istrinya mendadak sangat jelek" kekeh kris

Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sesekali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan ketakutannya. Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun dan kyungsoo datang.

"kajja, acara sudah dimulai" ajak kyungsoo

"luhan ayo masuk sekarang" kata baekhyun

"sekarang? Tap..tapi..." luhan tergagap

"pegang lenganku. Jika kau takut. Disana kau bisa memegang lengan sehun lebih erat" kata kris sambil memberikan lengannya untuk luhan genggam

Pintu altar kemudian terbuka. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan mulai menaburkan bunga-bunga itu di jalan yang akan luhan lalui. Disana luhan tampak begitu gugup. Sehun dapat mengamati betapa kekasihnya terlihat sangat gugup tapi perlu diakui jika luhan tetap begitu cantik meskipun wajahnya tergores rasa kegugupan

Setelah luhan dan sehun berhadapan, kris melepaskan tangan luhan dan memindahkannya ketangan sehun. sehun tersenyum melihat calon istrinya telah ada dihadapannya.

"kau cantik sayang" bisik sehun pelan

"sehunie jangan menggodaku. Aku membuatku semakin gugup" rengek luhan

"tapi kau memang cantik sayang" bisiknya lagi

"sehunie juga tampan" kata luhan malu-malu

"baiklah. bisa kita mulai?" tanya sang pastur

Sehun kemudian mengangguk mantab. Sang pastur kini menitah luhan dan sehun untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka. baik luhan maupun sehun mengucapkannya dengan baik. Setelah pengucapan janji itu selesai, sang pastur mempersilahkan sehun untuk mencium luhan

Tanpa berfikir panjang, sehun langsung melumat bibir luhan. ia menyesap bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan. Sehun terus menekan tengkuk leher luhan dan sukses membuat luhan melenguh. Sehun tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, ketika luhan membuka mulutnya, sehun mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut luhan. sehun benar-benar dimabuk asmara hingga ia tak sadar banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya

"sehun benar-benar gila" kekeh chanyeol

"itu karena luhan terlalu cantik, bahkan dimataku dia begitu sangat cantik" jawab kyungsoo

"kau benar kyung, mereka pasangan yang sempurna" jawab baekhyun

"kita harus menghentikannya sebelum sehun meremas luhan disini" kata kai

"yak! Oh sehun! hentikan! Kau masih didepan umum!" teriak chanyeol dan kai

Sehun menengar teriakan itu pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia juga tak ingin dicap sebagai suami yang membunuh istrinya sendriri ketika berciuman.

"ayo kita pergi" kata sehun sambil menarik lengan luhan

"ta..tapi..."

Belum sampai luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, luhan lebih dulu digendong sehun ala bridal style. Sehun menggendong luhan menuju kemobilnya, ia berniat membawa luhan pergi dari sini. Luhan yang diberada digendongan sehun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan untuk berpamitan dengan para tamu

"aigoo, luhanie sehunie neomu kyeopta" kata sungmin

"pantas sehun keras kepala ingin menikah dengan luhan. jika aku sehun aku juga akan menjadi keras kepala karena calon istrinya sangat cantik" kekeh kyuhyun

"apa kau menyukai menantumu sendiri?" tanya sungmin

"aniyo, aku hanya mencintaimu sayang" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

(***)

Sehun dan luhan kini telah berada diapartemen mereka. luhan baru saja menutup pintu apartemen tapi sehun sudah lebih dulu menyerang luhan.

Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan ketembok didekat mereka. sehun menghujani luhan ciuman yang cukup menggairahkan hingga luhan terus melenguh

Sehun juga meremas payudara sintal milik luhan. tak lupa sehun juga mnyesap leher mulus milik luhan hingga membuat noda kepemilikannya disana.

Entah sejak kapan luhan dan sehun tengah berada dikamarnya, bahkan luhan sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sungguh, sehun sangat pandai membuat luhan terbuai

"aku akan memulainya sayang, aku merindukan lubangmu" kata sehun sambil menjilat telinga luhan

Luhan hanya melenguh dengan perlakuan sehun. dia memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk dijamah lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan sayang" ujar sehun mengingat bahwa luhan juga sedang mengandung anaknya

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun kemudian melancarkan kegiatannya untuk memuaskan sesosok wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ia mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuh dari luhan. sehun kini mengulum buahdada luhan, tangan kirinya meremas salah satu payudara luhan. luhan hanya melenguh menikmatinya

"mppphhhh" lenguh luhan

Sehun kemudian menuju bagian yang ia tuju. Dia mengecup pelan vagina luhan sebelum ia menjilatnya. Ia langsung menjilat daerah kewanitaan luhan sesekali ia menyodokkan lidahnya mebih dalam kedalam lubang itu

"se.. ..phhhh" lenguh luhan lagi

Luhan merasakan kenimatan atas perlakuan sehun. ia terus menekan kepala sehun agar lebih dalam memasukkan lidahnya kedalam vaginanya. Ia juga meremas rambut sehun untuk melampiaskan kepuasannya

Sehun kembali keatas dan mengecup bibir luhan luhan. ia melumatnya dan menjajaki seluruh rongga mulut rusa cantik itu.

Luhan kemudian membalikkan tubuh sehun secara tiba-tiba. Sehun cukup kaget karena luhan dengan tiba-tiba memindahkan posisinya berada diatas sehun. luhan menyeringai menantang menatap suaminya itu. Seringai luhan membuat sehun semakin ingin segera mamsukkan penisnya ke lubang luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" tanya sehun

"aku akan memuaskanmu sayang" ujar luhan polos

"benarkah? Buktikan" tantang sehun

Luhan menyeringai. Ia kemudian menlepas kemeja putih sehun dengan gerakan erotis. Jangan lupakan tubuh polos luhan yang menantang dihadapan sehun. ditambah dengan dada sintal dan bokong seksinya yang bergerak-gerak menggoda diatas tubuh sehun

Kini luhan telah berhasil melepaskan semua pakaian ditubuh sehun. luhan memundurkan badannya pelan sambil mengecupi tubuh atletis milik sehun. sehun hanya memejamkan mata menikmati semua perlakuan luhan

Kini luhan telah sampai dipenis sehun. penis yang tengah menegang sempurna karena luhan. benda panjang tak berotot itu seolah meminta luhan untuk mengulumnya. Luhan kemudian menjilat penis sehun.

Ia mengulum penis itu dengan sempurna. Meskipun tidak semua penis sehun dapat memasuki mulut mungil luhan tapi itu dapat membuat sehun menikmatinya. Luhan melepas kulumannya pada penis sehun. ia kemudian meniup ujung penis sehun untuk menggoda sehun

"mppphhh...luhhhhh" erang sehun

Luhan tak memperdulikan erangan sehun yang terkesan tersiksa karena luhan hanya menggoda penisnya. Luhan terus meniup penis sehun sambil sesekali memanikan twinsball nya.

Sehun sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan membawa luhan keranjang. Ia menindih tubuh mungil itu dan menatap mata cantik itu yang sedang tersenyum senang

"kau membuat singa kelaparan menjadi sangat kelaparan sayang" kata sehun

Luhan tak menanggapi ia hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan pola absrak didada sehun

"kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kelakuanmu sayang" kata sehun memaksa

"dengan senang hati" jawab luhan menggoda sehun

Sehun merasa telah ditantang ia tanpa basa basi lagi memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina . keduanya sama-sama memejam menikmatinya

"se...mmpphh..hunie..." lenguh luhan

"aaaahh...lu...kau...mmmpphhh" kata sehun tak selesai

Sehun sibuk mendorong pinggangnya sedangkan luhan sibuk menikmati. Keduanya bergerak dengan erotis. Hingga ranjang yang mereka gunakan sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya

"mppphhhh" lenguh luhan lagi

Sehun tak memperdulikan itu. Ia terus menghajar luhan habis-habisnya. Ia memasukkan seluruh penisnya kelubang luhan. sakit memang, ketika penis itu kembali memasuki lubang luhan tapi luhan sangat menikmatinya

Setelah beberapa menit aktifitas itu berjalan. Bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran dari keduanya. Ruang yang semulanya begitu dingin sekarang terasa sangat panas karena aktifitas mereka.

"aku. ...mphhh...akanhhhh..." kalimat luhan tersenggal

"bersama sayang" kata sehun cepat

Keduanya menikmati klimaks mereka bersama. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap suaminya yang masih diatasnya itu. Ia mengelap dahi sehun yang keringat menggunakan telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dengan lemas

Sehun membalas senyum luhan. ia kemudian sedikit merunduk untuk mencium perut luhan. sehun mencoba mencari selimut yang entah kemana perginya karena mereka tanpa sengaja melempar selimut itu asal. Setelah menemukan letak selimut itu, sehun membawa luhan kepelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya bersama luhan yang sama-sama tak mengenakan pakaian

"terimakasih sayang, kau memuaskan" kata sehun sambil mengecup kepala luhan

"kau juga sayang" jawan luhan

"sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah" kata sehun

"andwe, aku masih ingin lagi" kata luhan sambil menatap sehun dengan puppy eyesnya

"mwo? Sejak kapan kau nakal eoh?" kekeh sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung luhan

"aku hanya nakal dihadapan sehunie" jawab luhan malu-malu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang sehun

"lebih baik kita tidur sayang" kata sehun sambil mengelus punggung polos luhan

"andwee" rengek luhan

"kita akan melakukannya lagi besok pagi. Sekarang tidur. Okay?" bujuk sehun

"sehunie yakso?"

"yakso baby lu" jawab sehun sambil mencium bibir luhan

"geure, good night sehunie" kata luhan

"jalja baby lu" jawab sehun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

sudah di update. ditunggu reviewnya. hargain author yang udah ngebut nulis nee ^^

thankyou for all review, faforit and follow ^^

*gomawo


	16. Chapter 15

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"ggghhhhh" desah kyungsoo

Kai masih trus memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang kyungsoo. Sesekali kai junga melenguh menikmti ketatnya lubang kyungsoo

"kai...ngggg...more...mmpphh" desah kyungsoo lagi

"kyung...mhhh...kau...mmmppp" kalimat jongin tak lengkap

Ia terus menyodokkan penisnya ke luang kyungsoolebih dalam. Kini kamar itu penuh dengan bau sperma. Entah berapa ronde yang telah mereka lewati melam ini. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan jongin.

Ia hanya mendesahkan nama kai terus menerus. Bahkan untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya, ia meremas kasurna hingga tak berbentuk.

"kai...hhhh...akummphh, hampir" kata kyungsoo

"bersama... sayang...hhhhh" kata kai sambil memejamkan matanya

Kedua sama-sama menikmati klimaks mereka. Baik kai dan kyungsoo sama-sama terengah-enggah. Peluh kai pun menetes ke wajah hingga dadanya. Sperma kai terus mengair hingga keluar dari lubang vagina kyungsoo karena sudah tak mampu menampungnya lagi.

Kai sedikit merunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut membelai pelan perut kyungsoo dan kemudian mencium singkat perut rata itu

"cepat tumbuh ne, eomma appa menunggumu" ucap kai sambil menciumi perut kyungsoo

"sekarang kau tidurlah sayang" ucap kai sambil mencium bibir tebal kyungsoo

Kai pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Kai menarik kyungsoo kepelukannya lebih dalam sambil mencium keningnya

"good night sayang" kata kyungsoo

"good night baby" jawab kai

(***)

Tak berbed dengan kedaan kai da kyungsoo, kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun pu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan baekhyun

Chanyeol sedari tadi terus hajar wanita yang tengah ia gagahi. Baekhyun bahkan menggeliat erotis ketika chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke lubang ketat baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah sempurna, dan membuat chanyeol semakin dipenuhi hawa nafsu

"mmmppphh, yeollie...ahhh" desah baekhyun

Sungguh, chnyeol serasa ingin semakin menghujani dan menghajar baekhyun habis-habisan. Menrut chanyeol desahan baekhyun seakan menggodanya untuk terus menghantamkan penisnya kelubangnya

"yeollihh,... kau,...mmpphhh" desah baekhyun lagi

"berhenti...mmmpphh... menggodaku...aahhh...baek" erang chanyeol

"chan...ahh...yeol...mmppphhh" desah baekhyun lagi

Sekarang nafsu chanyeol menjalar hingga keubun-ubun. Ia semakin keras menggoyangkan pinggulya. Bahkan gelas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya terjatuh karena pergerakan mereka terlalu keras.

"mmmpphh, yeol...akuhhhhh" desah baekhyun

"apa...mmpphh"

"aku..mppphh..akanmmppphh"

"sekarang...mpphhh" perintah chanyeol

Baekhyun dan chanyeol klimaks bersama. Chanyeol pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan memeluk chanyeol dengan kondisi masih tanpa busana. Baekhyun mengelap peluh chanyeol menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir baekhyun. Ia kemudian menuju perut baekhyun dan memandangnya.

"susulah anak luhan dan sehun ne, kami menantkanmu" ucap chanyeol kemudian mencium baekhyun

"kau lebih baik tidur sayangku" ujar chanyeol memeluk baekhyun

"geure, good night chanyeolie" kata baekhyun

"good night baekkie" kata chanyeol sambil mencium bibir baekhyun

Chanyeol kemudian menarik selimut untuk mereka sebelum dirinya menyusul baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

(**)

8 bulan setelah pernikahan luhan pun berlalu, kini baik luhan kyungsoo dan baekhyun telah memiliki seseorang yang akan menjaga hidup mereka. Mereka bertiga kini telah resmi menjadi suami dari manusia tampan yang memiliki perusahaan berpengaruh di korea.

Kehamilan luhan mulai memasuki usia kehamilan 8 bulan, kyungsoo memasuki usia kehamilan 7 bulan dan baekhyun baru memulai usia kehamian 3 bulan.

Jarak kehamilan baekhyun sunggu sangat jauh dengan kyungsoo dan luhan. Itu menyebabkan chanyeol sering sekali digoda sehun dn kai. Mereka mengatakan bahwa benih yang chanyeol berikan bukan benih unggulan seperti mereka

Bahkan kini zitao dan kris juga kabarnya sudah menikah dan zitao sudah memiliki anak perempuan berusia 1 tahun. Tapi semenjak kembalinya kris dan zitao ke kanada, baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo cukup kesulitan menghubungi mereka. Tapi setidaknya sebulan sekali mereka mendengar kabar kris

Dan hari ini, luhan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo sedang duduk dicafe dekat kantor sehun. Sambi menikmati udara sore hari, mereka juga menunggu suami tampan mereka pulang dari kantornya

"kenapa aku jadi merindukan zitao" kata baekhyun tiba-tiba

"aku juga baek, sunggu aku kagum dengan sifatnya yang begitu baik" ujar luhan

"aku tak menyangka ternyata ada wania sebaik zitao. Kau tau sendiri bahwa kita pasti akan cemburu jika kekasih kita mesih mencintai orang lain" timpal kyungsoo

"sungguh gadis panda berhati malaikat" jawab baekhyun

"ku juga ingin bertemu dengan Zizi" kata luhan

"ah, benar gadis kecil itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya tapi memiliki bibir seperti ibunya. Sungguh sangat cantik" lanjut kyungsoo

Memang benar, Wu zizi adalah anak dari kris dan zitao. Wajahnya begitusangat cantik. Meskipun ia masih berusia satu tahun tapi dia terlihat begitu elegant.

Ketika mereka sedang asik berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba saja cafe berubah sedikit ramai. 3 wanita muda mendekati 3 pria tampan yang baru saja memasui cafe itu. Mereka bertiga melonggarkan dasi mereka, mereka juga melepas 2 kancing teratas mereka.

Sehun masih menggunakan dasinya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, kai tanpa menggunakan dasi pun juga menggulung lengan emejanya hingga siku. Sedangkan chanyeol masih menggunakan jas kerjanya hanya ia tak menggunakn dasi dan membuka 3 kancing teratasnya.

"lihatlah mereka" tunjuk baekhyun kepada 3 lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatian

"sepertinya mereka akan didekati para wanita itu" kekeh kyungsoo

"aku rasa juga begtu" kekeh luhan

Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan pun mengamati chanyeol, kai dan sehun yang sedang dihadang oleh 3 wanita cantik nan sexy disana

"hai tampan" ujar salah satu wanita dihadapan sehun

"kau tampan sekali" kata salah satu wanita dihadapan ki dengan tatapan menggoda

"dapatkah aku mengenalmu?" kata salah satu wanita didepan chanyeol sambil mengerling nakal

Sehun, kai, dan chanyeol ber smirk bersama. mereka kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekat dengan si wanita itu. Beberapa pengunjung pun menatap heran kerarah 3 pasangan itu.

"siapa namamu hmm?" bisik sehun pelan

"namaku hyuna" katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda sehun

"kalau kau, siapa namamu nona cantik?" tanya kai yang sedikit membelai rambut wanita itu

"aku krystal" jawabny mengerling

"lalu kau siapa manis?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara sexynya

"aku tiffany" jawabnya sambil bermain dengan rambutnya dan mengerling

..

"kenapa mereka sedekat itu?" tanya baekhyun yang menyadari pergerakan mereka terlalu dekat

"kenapa sehunie berbisik seperti itu?" rengek luhan tak terima

"aku harus mengehentikannya" kata baekhyun yang sudah mulai bangkit dari kursinya

"jangan baek, kau akan menambah masalah" cegah kyungsoo

"tapi lihat mereka" rengek luhan yag mulai ikut emosi

"percayakan semua pada mereka. Mereka memiliki istri yang sedang hami, okay?" kata kungsoo mengingatkan

..

"woah, kenapa nama kalian cantik sekali? Secantik wajah kalian" tanya chanyeol

"kalian juga tampan" kata krystal

"aku jadi ingin mencicipi bibir merah itu" kata sehun

"kau bisa menciumku" jawab hyuna

"disini?" tanya kai

"tentu saja" timpl tiffany

"kalian begitu cantik, bahkan baik. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi" ujar chanyeol

"aku ingin menjilatnya sekarang" kata sehun

Mereka kmudian mendekatkan dirinya ke wanita yang ada dihadapannya. 3 wanita itu pun dengan senang hti semakin mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh mereka.

Pertama adalah sehun, wanita yang bernama hyuna pun tersenyum senang. Ia bertambah senang ketika sehun mulai mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh miliknya itu. Tapi ternyata sehun mendekalinya tapi hanya melewati hyuna, ia pun sangat bingung dengan kelakuan sehun

" maaf bukan kalian yang kami maksud" jawab kai yang kemudian menyusu langkah sehun

Krysta pun bingung dengan kelakuan kai yang mempermainkan mereka.

"tapi mereka. Permisi" kata chanyeol yang kemudian juga mengikuti langkah kai

Baik hyuna, krystal tan tifanny menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka masih mengikuti langkah ketiga lelaki itu yang sedang menuju ketiga wanita hamil disana

Sehun mendekati kursi luhan dan lalu menarik dagunya, sehun pun tanpa basa basi melumat bibir luhan. Kai juga duduk di sandaran kursi kyungsoo dan kemudian menarik dagunya untuk ia lumat. Begitu pula dengan canyeol yang juga menarik dagu baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya

Hyuna, krystal dan tiffany yang melihat adegan itu pun merasa dipermainkan sekaligus malu. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Setelah mereka puas berciuman akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautann bibir mereka.

"aku fikir kau akan bermain dengan mereka" kata baekhyun

"aku tak mau melihat sehunie melakukan seperti itu lagi" rengek luhan manja

"kalian terlalu jahat terhadap mereka" kata kyungsoo

"biarkan kami jahat kyung, mereka harus tau jika kami memiliki istri yang sedang hamil" jawab kai

"aku tak akan melakukannya lagi sayangku" jawab sehun sambil membelai pipi luhan

"aku memang bermain dengan mereka baek, tapi bermain denganmu lebih menantang" goda chanyeol

Sehun kini menarik luhan untuk berdiri. Sehun kemudian duduk dibangku yang awalnya luhan duduki. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh luhan dipangkuannya sambil membelai perut luhan. Luhan pun hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sehun dengan manja

"kau lelah sayang?" tanya sehun

"hmm" jawab luhan manja

"kau ingin istirahat atau jalan-jalan?"

"molla" rengek luhan

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja?" tawar sehun

"neee" jawab luhan menurut

Sehun dibuat gemas oleh tingkah aku luhan. Ia kemudian mencium bibir luhan. Ia juga memyesap dan melumat bibir itu. Luhan hanya memeejamkan mata dan mengimbangi ciuman sehun

Disisi lain ada beberapa pasang mata yang mulai sebal dengan pandangan didepannya. Sudah bukan hal biasa lagi melihat sehun yang langsung menyesap bibir luhan seenaknya.

"dia mulai lagi" kata kai datar

"selalu seperti itu" jawab kyungsoo

"semakin lama sehun semakin tak terkendali" kekeh chanyeol

"luhan membuatnya tak terkendali" timpal baekhyun

"yak! Oh sehun! Bawa istrimu pulang dan lanjutkan ciuman kalian dikamar" kata chanyeol

"kau bisa melakukan lebih jika kau berada dikamar. Kau bisa sekalian meremas dan menusukknya jika dikamar" ujar kai frontal yang kemudian mendapat pukulan ringan dari kyungsoo

Sehun pun melepas ciumannya dengan luhan karena merasa terganggu. Ia mengelap sisa saliva yang ada dibibir luhan dan mengecupnya sekali lagi

"saranmu boleh juga" kata sehun menyetujui usul kai dan menarik luhan keluar dari cafe

"apa dia akan benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"yak! Oh sehun! Luhan sedang hamil besar! Jangan menyerangnya!" ujar baekhyun saat sehun akan meninggalkan cafe

Sehun mengangguk dan tanggannya menyimbolkan kata oke. Sehun terus membawa luhan keluar dan luhan hanya menuruti sehun. Luhan melambaikan tangannya untuk berpamitan dengan para sahabatnya yang masih tertinggal disana

"aku tak tau jimat apa yang luhan gunakan untuk sehun" kekeh kai

"mungkin jimat dari tanah baeijing" timpal chanyeol

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang, aku juga lelah" kata kyungsoo

"arraseo, kajja baby" ucap kai sambil mencium pucuk kepala kyungsoo

"kau ingin pulang juga baek?" tanya chanyeol

"tentu saja" jawab baekhyun mantab

"geure, kajja" ucap chanyeol sambil mecium bibir baekhyun

(***)

Luhan kini tegah berbaring dipelukan sehun. Entah mengapa sejak ia hamil ia hanya bisa tertidur dipelukan sehun. Hanya sehun yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Aroma maskulin sehun yang dapat membuatnya terasa amat sangat terjaga

Kebiasaan baru luhan juga selalu mencium aroma tubuh sehun. Luhan memang tak merepotka sehun untuk mengidamnya, tapi cukup merepotkan untuk para sahabat mereka untuk menuruti keinginan luhan. Apalagi kehamilan luhan membuatnya berkali-kali lebih manja dari biasanya. Luhan pun lebih senang merengek untuk meminta sesuatu.

"sehunie, aku ingin sebuah bubble tea buatan baekhyun tapi sebelum dibawa kemari harus dimasukkan kedalam oven kyungsoo lebih dulu" pinta luhan

"sayang, ini sudah malam. Kasihan baekhyun. Ia juga sedang hamil" kata sehun memberi tahu

"tapi aku ingin sayang" rengek luhan

"apa baekhyun mau membuatkan?" tanya sehun ragu

"ia pasti mau. Ayolah sayang, aku ingin sekali" rengek luhan

"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menelfon chanyeol" ujar sehun pasrah

"bubblenya harus kyungsoo yang mengambilnya dari oven tapi bubble teanya harus tetap dingin. Kai dan chanyeol tak boleh memegang bubble teaku" kata luhan menuntut

"bagaimana caranya sayang?" tanya sehun bingung

"aku tak mau tau, kau harus melakukannya untukku" rengek luhan

"baiklah sayangku" jawab sehun mengecup kening luhan

Sehun kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada dimeja. Ia berusaha menelfon chanyeol. Ia menjelaskan permintaan luhan secara detail disana

"aku minta baekhyun membuatkan bubble tea untuk luhan. Kau jangan menyentuh bubble itu!" pesan sehun tegas

"wae?" tanya chanyeol heran

"entahlah, luhan meminta agar kau tak memegangnya. Nanti setelah selesai kabari aku" lanjut sehun

"geure, aku rasa baekhyun akan mengerti permintaan aneh dari luhan" kata chanyeol

"cepat buatkan dan kau jangan menyentuh bubble itu" intruksi sehun

"arraseo" jawab chanyeol datar

PIP

Sehun menutup teleponnya dan meletakkannya dimeja. Ia kemudian mendekai luhan kembali dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"baekhyun sudah membuatnya?" tanya luhan penuh harap

"sedang dalam proses sayang" jawab sehun

"geure" kata luhan bahagia

"kau mengapa mengidap yang aneh-aneh eoh?" tanya sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung luhan

"apa sehunie merasa keberatan?" tanya luhan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih

"aniyo, aku hanya bertanya sayang" jawab sehun sambil mencium bibir luhan gemas

"aku hanya ingin. Ah, aniyo. Anakku yang ingin" kata luhan bahagia sambil membelai perutnya sayang

"eoh, anak appa yang ingin rupanya?" tanya sehun sambil membelai perut luhan juga

Tiba-tiba ponsel sehun berbunyi. Ia menuju meja tempatnya meletakkan ponsel untuk mengangkat ponsel itu.

"eoh" kata sehun singkat

"sudah jadi. Cepat kemari" kata chanyeol

"arraseo"

PIP

Sehun menutup teleponnya. Ia mendekati luhan dan mencium bibir luhan sekilas sebelum ia pergi.

"aku mengambilnya dulu ne sayang" ujar sehun

"arraseo, cepat kembali" pinta luhan

Sehun mengangguk. Ia pun segera keluar dari apartemennya menuju ke apartemen chanyeol. Ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar chanyeol, sehun memencet bel nya. Tak berselang lama chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari pintu dan membawa bubble tea luhan

"kenapa istrimu mengidam yang aneh-aneh eoh?" tanya chanyeol

"mana aku tahu" jawab sehun cuek

"ini, bawa ini. Jangan pedulikan dia. Aku senang bisa membantu memenuhi keinginan luhan" kata baekhyun senang sambil memberikan bubble teanya

"eoh, gomawo baekhyun-ah" jawab sehun

Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun untuk menuju kekamar apartemen kai dan kyungsoo. Disana ia memencet bel kamar kai. Dan beberapa saat kemudian namja berkulit tan muncul dari balik pintu

Sehun tanpa permisi langsung masuk dan menuju ke dapur mereka. Meninggalkan kai yang masih mengomel karena ketidak sopanan sehun yang seenaknya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Kyungsoo juga hanya menatap heran sehun ketika ia melihat sehun memasukkan bubble tea dingin kedalam oven

"kyungsoo-yah, ambil bubble teanya" perintah sehun

Kai yang tak faham dengan situasi itu akhirnya maju untuk mengambil bubble itu. Tapi sehun lebih dulu memukul punggung tangan kai

"aku bilang kyungsoo, bukan kau" kata sehun datar

"apa bedanya?" tanya kai tak terima

"luhan meminta kyungsoo yang mengambil. Dan kau tak boleh memegangnya" jels sehun

"mwo? Waee?" tanya kai tak terima

"kyungsoo-yah, cepat ambilkan buble ini untuk luhan sebelum menjadi panas" kata sehun

"ah, luhan? Geure" kata kyungsoo yang mulai mengerti pembicaraan sehun dan kemudian mengambil bubble itu

"aku tak mengerti tentang mu dan luhan" kata kai tak percaya

"aku tak memintamu untuk mengerti" jawab sehun

Setelah sehun memegang bubble tea luhan. Ia membawa bubble tea itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kai dan kyungsoo. Meskipun sehun tau kai masih bingung dengan tigkahnya, untung kyungsoo mengerti kondisi luhan.

"salam untuk luhan, sehun-ah" ucap kyungsoo

"akan aku sampaikan. Gomawo" ucap sehun sambil sedikit mengangkat bubble nya

Sehun segera keluar dan memberikan bubble itu untuk luhan. Disana luhan sudah menunggu diatas ranjang dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh terlihat imut dari penglihatan sehun. Sehun kemudian mendekat dan melumat bibir luhan

"mengapacemberut hmm?" tanya sehun setelah melumat bibir luhan

"sehunie lama" ucap luhan sebal

"mian, aku harus menangani kai" kata sehun memberi tahu

"kai? Kai tak memegang bubbleku kan?" tanya luhan khawatir

"tentu saja tidak. Bubble ini aman sesuai permintaan tuan putri" ujar sehun sambil mengecup puncak kepala luhan

"gomawo" kata luhan bahagia

Luhan langsung meminum bubble tea rasa taronya itu hingga habis. Setelah habis luhan pun mulai merasa mengantuk.

"sehunie" rengek luhan sambil menepuk ranjang sebelahnya yang kosong meminta sehun untuk tidur disana

"kau mengantuk sayang?" tanya sehun sambil berpindah yang awalnya jongkok disamping ranjang berpindah ke sebelah luhan

"eoh, aku mengantuk" kata luhan manja

"kajja, rusa kecilku memang sudah harus tidur beberapa jam yang lalu" kata sehun sambil menarik lhan kedalam dekapannya

"good night sehunie" ujar luhan yang kemudian ia langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya

"good night baby lulu" ujar sehun

Sehun terus membelai punggung luhan dengan penuh sayang. Ia juga mencium kening, kelopak mata, hidung hingga bibir luhan sebelum ia menyusul luhan ke alam mimpi. Cukup lama sehun memperhatikan luhan dalam tidur. Hingga ia tak menyadari ia telah menatap wajah cantik luhan selama berjam-jam. Memandang luhan saat tidur memang membuat sehun senang karena ia melihat wajah damai disana.

Jam menunjukkan tengah malam, sehun baru saja terlelap dari tidurnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi tidurnya terganggu kembali ketika luhan kembali merengek ditengah malam

"sehunie" rengek luhan

"hmm?" tanya sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

"sehunie bangun" kata luhan sambil menepuk pelan pipi sehun

"apa sayang?" tanya sehun yang mulai membuka matanya

"sehunieee" rengek luhan lagi

"ada apa? Kau mengidam lagi?" tanya sehun dan luhan mengangguk

"kau menginginkan apa sayang?" tanya sehun sambil mengucek matanya

"apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya luhan penuh harap

"tentu saja. Katakan apa maumu sayang?" tanya sehun sambil mengecup kening luhan

"aku ingin baekhyun dan kyungsoo membawa chanyeol dan kai kemari sekarang" ujar luhan

"tapi ini tengah malam, mereka sedang istirahat sayang"

"sehunie sudah mengatakan akan menurutiku" rengek luhan

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan memanggil mereka hmm" ucap sehun membujuk luhan

"geure" jawab luhan bahagia "tapi chanyeol dan kai kemari harus menggunakan boxer warna pink tanpa celana dalam dan mereka harus mengengenakan kaos berwarna kuning tanpa baju dalam" lanjut luhan

"Mwo?!" kata sehun cukup terkejut dengan permintaan luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

maaf NC nyempil dan kurang hot, mau puasa

karena mau puasa maafin author kalo masih punya banyak kekurangan ne ^^

Thanks to all review, favorite, follow

happy reading

sudah update, hargain dengan meninggalkan jejang

*gomawo^^


	17. Chapter 16

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

"ada apa? Kau mengidam lagi?" tanya sehun dan luhan mengangguk

"kau menginginkan apa sayang?" tanya sehun sambil mengucek matanya

"apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya luhan penuh harap

"tentu saja. Katakan apa maumu sayang?" tanya sehun sambil mengecup kening luhan

"aku ingin baekhyun dan kyungsoo membawa chanyeol dan kai kemari sekarang" ujar luhan

"tapi ini tengah malam, mereka sedang istirahat sayang"

"sehunie sudah mengatakan akan menurutiku" rengek luhan

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan memanggil mereka hmm" ucap sehun membujuk luhan

"geure" jawab luhan bahagia "tapi chanyeol dan kai kemari harus menggunakan boxer warna pink tanpa celana dalam dan mereka harus mengengenakan kaos berwarna kuning tanpa baju dalam" lanjut luhan

"Mwo?!" kata sehun cukup terkejut dengan permintaan luhan

Sehun kemudian terdiam untuk menahan tawanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat sahabatnya menjadi bahan luhan untuk mengidam. Sehun cukup merasa bersalah karena merepotkan mereka dengan keinginan luhan yang aneh. Tapi kyungsoo dan baekhyun selalu membela luhan untuk menuruti keinginan luhan

"apa kau serius sayang? Apa kau tak kasihan kepada mereka?" tanya sehun

"aku mohon sehuniee" rengek luhan

"baiklah, aku akan memanggil mereka. Sebentar aku akan menelfon mereka" ujar sehun sambil berjalan mencari ponselnya

"boxernya harus pendek. Lebih pendek dari biasanya yang mereka pakai" ujar luhan

"iya sayangku" jawab sehun

Sehun pun melakukan video call untuk penghubungi kedua sahabatnya secara langsung agar lebih cepat. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya chanyeol dan kai muncul dilayar ponsel sehun. Chanyeol yang tampak bangun tidur dan kai yang tampak berkeringan

"yak! Kai-ah, apa kau menhajar kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya

"bukan urusanmu" jawab kai ketus

"dia sedang hamill bodoh" omel chanyeol

"aku melakukannya dengan pelan" bela kai

"yak! Kenapa kalian yang berdebat. Aku yang memanggil kalian" omel sehun

"mwo? Kau menggangguku sekali" ujar kai tak suka

"kau juga mengganggu tidur nyenyakku" kata chanyeol tak terima

"mian, tapi ini aku jamin tak akan lama" kata sehun

"apa? Luhan mengidam lagi?" tanya chanyeol

"apa lagi yang tidak boleh kami pegang?" tanya kai tak suka

"tidak ada. Kalian hanya perlu kemari dengan istri kalian masing-masing" ujar sehun

"geure, aku akan kesana bersama kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku" kata kai cepat

"aku juga kesana sekarang dengan baekhyun agar aku bisa tidur lagi" timpal chanyeol

"tapi kalian kemari harus menggunakan boxer berwarna pink tanpa celana dalam dan baju berwarna kuning tanpa baju dalam" lanjut sehun

"MWORAGO?!" teriak kai terkejut

"yak! Mengidam apa itu? Yak! Luhan, aku akan menurutimu apapun asal jangan paksa aku untuk memakai barang berwarna pink!" teriak chanyeol tak terima

"kau fikir penisku mau turun dengan cepat setelah aku melakukankya dengan kyungsoo? Lagi pula mengapa harus mengenakan baju kuning? Aku akan tampak semakin hitam" protes kai

"aku tak punya boxer hitam maupun baju kuning" protes chanyeol

"aku juga! Bahkan aku tak pernah memikirkan untuk mengenakan pakaian seperti itu" timpal kai

"aku akan meminjamimu. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke kamar kalian"

"kau memilikinya?" teriak kai tak percaya

"luhan baru saja membelinya" kata sehun membenarkan

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakai?" tanya chanyeol

"luhan meminta kalian berdua yang memakainya" jawab sehun

"tapi kau suaminya!" teriak chanyeol dan kai bersamaan

"aku tak mendengar apapun. Cepat kemari. Aku menunggumu 5 menit dari sekarang. Jika kau terlambat kau tau akibatnya bukan?" kata sehun memperingatkan dan kemudian menutup sambungan itu cepat

Kai dan chanyeol pun hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia mengingat dengan betul ketika luhan sedang mengidam usia 7 bulan, ia menginginkan kai dan chanyeol untuk menuruti keinginan luhan namun tak terturuti.

Akhirnya luhan mengamuk ia bahkan tak mau berbicara dengan chanyeol dan kai selama 1 bulan. Tak hanya luhan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun ikut mendiamkan mereka.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit kai dan chanyeol berdandan sesuai keinginan luhan, mereka pun mendatangi kamar apartemen sehun. Baekhyun menekan bel pintu kamar apartemen sehun. Tak lama sehun membukakan pintunya

Melihat kai dan chanyeol telah berdandan seperti yang luhan inginkan, membuat sehun benar-benar terawa. Bahkan untuk membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya tertawa apalagi melihatnya secara langsung. Kai dan chanyeol hanya menatap malah sehun

"puas?" tanya chanyeol saat melewati sehun

"tunggu pembalasanku nanti" ujar kai yang tak kalah sinisnya dari chanyeol

"LUHAEEENNN!" teriak baekhyun sambil berbaur memeluk luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa

"LUHAAAAN!" teriak kyungsoo menyusul

"lu, aku membawa pesananmu" kata sehun sambil sambil menahan tawanya

"hai luhan" sapa chanyeol

"hallo lulu" sapa kai

"aigoo, kalian imut sekali" kata luhan bahagia

"sehun kemari, baekhyun kyungsoo kesana. Dekati suami kalian" titah luhan

"aku fikir dia akan mulai lagi mengerjai kita" bisik chanyeol

"aku rasa begitu" timpal kai

"kalian terpaksa melakukannya?" tanya luhan dengan wajah yang sedih

"aniyo" jawab chanyeol cepat

"kami melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati lu" lanjut kai

"geure, kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan kai-ah?" tanya luhan

Sedari tadi kai memang meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara pahanya. Ia menutupi sesuatu didalam sana. Mengingat ia belum melakukan klimaks saat bersama kyungsoo tadi hingga cukup sulit menidurkan kai junior

"aniyo. Bukan apa-apa" jawab kai cepat

"kau berbohong" rengek luhan

Kemudian sehun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia setelah mengetahui alasan kai menutupi bagian penisnya itu

"kyungie, bisa kah kau membuat kai menyingkirkan tangannya?" tanya luhan

"aku akan melakukannya untukmu, asal kau tak terangsang dengannya" ujar kyungsoo

"aniyo, aku hanya akan terangsang oleh sehunie" ujar luhan

Kyungsoo pun mendekati kai dan meminta kai untuk melepaskan tangannya. Kai sempat tak mau tapi kemudian kyungsoo terus memaksanya. Hingga akhirnya kai melepaskan tangannya dan junior kai memang masih berdiri.

"Lu, kau hanya boleh melihatnya sekilas" ucap kyungsoo yang berada didepan kai untuk menutupi junior kai yang berdiri

"geure" jawab luhan setuju

Kyungsoo pun menggeser tubuhnya beberapa detik, kemudian menutup tubuh kai kembali dengan tubuhnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk acuh ketika melihat kejantanan kai berdiri. Seujurnya ia tak melihat benda itu berdiri. Yang ia lihat hanya tampak boxer berwarna pink

"baekie, sekarang kau harus membuat junior chanyeol berdiri juga" pinta luhan

"mwo?" chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"ayolah baek, hanya lakukan sekilas seperti kyungie"rengek luhan

"geure, asal kau tak melihat milik chanyeol" kata baekhyun

"tentu saja. Aku punya milik sehun" kata luhan bangga

"ah! Kai-ah, ini semua karenamu" desis chanyeol tak terima

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!" omel kai

"suruh siapa penismu berdiri huh?" teriak chanyeol

"yak! Kenapa malah kalian yang bertengkar?" teriak kyungsoo

"baek, cepat lakukan" ujar sehun

"bagaimana aku melakukannya?" tanya baekhyun sedikit gugup

"masukkan saja tanganmu kedalam boxernya, tak ada 5 menit pasti berdiri" kata kai santai

Baekhyun pun menatap chanyeol untuk meminta ijin. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum memberikan ijin untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memasukkan tangannya kedalam boxer chanyeol lewat bagian bahwah.

Memang benar, belum ada 1 menit penis chanyeol telah berdiri. Bahkan tangan baekhyun masih berada dipaha chanyeol tapi dapat membuat chanyeol terangsang. Bukan karena chanyeol tidak cukup kuat sebagai lelaki, tapi selama ini dia yang selalu memuaskan baekhyun tanpa bisa dipuaskan. Padahal dengan setitik sentuhan saja dari baekhyun, akan membuat chanyeol puas. Itu tak berbeda jauh dengan kai dan kyungsoo

"aku hanya akan mempelihatkanmu sekilas" kata baekhyun tiba-tiba

"arraseo" ujar luhan mengerti

Baekhyun pun berdiri didepan chanyeol untu menutupi penis chanyeol yang berdiri. Kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya cepat dan kembali menutupnya lagi. Luhan pun tersenyum puas

"milik sehun memang yang paling panjang dan besar" ujar luhan bangga sambil menatap sehun

"yak! Jadi kau membandingkanku hanya untuk hal gila seperti ini?" omel kai

"sejak kapan luhan menjadi berotak mesum? Yak! Sehun-ah kau memberi luhan makanan apa?" protes chanyeol

"sebenarnya au tak mesum. Melihat kalian saja tak membuatku terangsang. Aku hanya ingin kyungsoo dan baekhyun memuaskan kalian. Kalian menginginkan mereka menyentuh tubuh kalian kan?" tanya luhan

"mwo?" kata kai dan chanyeol bersamaan

"sudahlah, tak udah berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tau jika kau juga menginginkan wanita yang sedikit agresif. Karena kai sedang tegang, sekalian saja aku mengajari kyungsoo dan baekhyun untuk membuat kalian semakin tegang" jawab luhan

"lu? Sejak kapan kau speerti ini? Bukankah kau lebih polos dariku?" tanya kyungsoo tak percaya

"aku belajar kyungie. setidaknya didepan suami kita, sedikit agresif tak masalah" kekeh luhan

"apa kau juga melakukannya?" tanya bekhyun

"aku melakukannya baekie, tapi sebelum hamil besar. Sekarang aku tak pernah melakukannya. Kasihan adik sehunie" ucap luhan sedih

"gwenchana sayang" ujar sehun sambil mengecup pelan bibir luhan

"GOMAWO OH LUHAN!" teriak kai dan chanyeol bahagia

"sekarang lanjutkan kegiatan kalian" kata luhan

"bolehkan aku meminjam kamarmu?" tanya chanyeol

"aku pinjam kamar tamumu ya?" tanya kai

"andwe! Lakukan dikamar kalian masing-masing!" teriak luhan menolak

"ah baiklah" jawab kai dan chanyeol kecewa

Kai dan chanyeol keluar dari apartemen sehun dan luhan sambil menggeret kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Tapi ketika mereka akan membuka pintu apartemen sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"ARGH!" teriak luhan kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya

"luhan? Luhan!" teriak sehun panik

"LUHAN!" teriak baekhyun, kungsoo, kai dan chanyeol bersamaan

"ARGH! SAKIT!" rintih luhan sambil memegangi perutnya

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung menghampiri luhan untuk membantu luhan meredakan sakitnya. Sehun sudah terlihat kalang kabut karenapanik. Kai dan chanyeol pun ikut panik. Bahkan saat ini selangkangan luhan mengerularkan darah

"Luhan bertahanlah sayang" kata sehun panik

Luhan bahkan sekarang tampak begitu pucat. Berkali-kali ia berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar. Bahkan selakangannya terus mengeluarkan darah segar

"Luhan! Kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku asal kau bertahan" ujar chanyeol yang tak kalah panik

"luhan! Kau boleh mngerjaiku semaumu asal kau berjuan untuk bertahan" timpal kai yang tak kalah panik

"sehun, bawa luhan kerumah sakit sekarang!" perintah baekhyun

Sehun pun mengangguk. Ia membopong luhan untuk menuju ke mobilnya diikuti kai, kyungsoo, baekhyun dan chanyeol dibelakangnya

"kami akan ikut sehun menjaga luhan. Kalian pulang berganti pakaian. Kami menunggu kalian dirumah sakit" ujar kyungsoo

Kaliah hati-hati. Jaga kesehatan kalian" ujar kai

"ingat kalian juga berbadan dua" kata chanyeol mengingatkan

"eoh, kami pergi" pamit baekhyun

Kai kemudian mencium kening kyungsoo dan chanyeol juga mencium kening baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengejar sehun yang telah berada di mobil. Sedangkan kai dan chanyeol kembali kekamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil mobil

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Jeritan kesakitan luhan terus terdengar dari jok belakang mobilnya. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo terus menenangkan luhan sebisa mereka

"SAKIIIIT!" isak luhan

"Tahan Lu, sebentar lagi kita sampai" ujar baekhyun

"sebentar lagi sayang" kata sehun

"Lu, kau harus bertahan oke?" pinta kyungsoo

"sa...kit" isak luhan mulai tersenggal karena tenaganya habis

"sebentar lagi lu" ujar baekhyun menenangkan

Sehun terus melajukan mobilnya. Beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Sehun langsung membopong luhan dan menyerahkannya kepada tim medis agar segera diangani.

Tim medis langsung membawa luhan ketempat operasi. Sehun terus menggenggam tangan luhan yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo terus menangis melihat kondisi luhan yang sudah sangat pucat

"sayang kau harus bertahan" kata sehun

"sa...kit" rintih luhan pelan

"semua akan baik-baik saja. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bertahan sayang" pinta sehun

Merek a kini telah sampai diruang operasi. Luhan sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sana. Sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengikuti luhan kedalam. Namun para suster melarang mereka untuk masuk

"tapi istri saya didalam" protes sehun

"maaf ini sudah kebijakan rumah sakit. Silahkan anda menuruti perintah kami agar istri anda gesera kami tangani" kata suster itu

"argh!" erang sehun kecewa

"sehun-ah, lebih baik kita menurut agar luhan segera ditangani" kata kyungsoo

Suster menutup pintu operasi. Lampu mulai tampak berwarna merah menyala. Sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo duduk menunggu didepan ruang operasi tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Lampu masih terus berwarna merah menyala. Tak bisa dipungkiri saat ini sehun cukup panik. Tapi tiba-tiba kai dan chanyeol datang menyusul mereka

"bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol

"luhan baik-baik saja?" lanjut kai

"molla, mereka masih menanganinya" kata baekhyun lemas

"aku mengkhawatirkan luhan" lanjut kyungsoo

"kalian tenang ne, jangan terlalu stress" ujar chanyeol sambil mengusah puncak kepala baekhyun

"Sehun-ah, gwenchana?" tanya kai yang melihat sehun cukup frustasi

"gwenchana" jawab sehun pelan

Kai dan chanyeol kemudian duduk disisi kosong kyungsoo dan baekhyun untuk ikut menunggu kabar dari luhan. Kai dan chanyeol ikut merasakan ketegangan yang ada disana. Melihat sehun yang cukup terlihat frustasi, kai dan chanyeol pun tak bisa membayangkan jika mereka diposisi sehun saat ini

Lama menunggu ruang operasi terbuka terasa sangat mencengkam. Mereka terus berdoa agar luhan dan bayinya bisa selamat. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya lampu merah menyala itu berubah menjadi warna hijau.

Mereka pun menghembuskan nafas lega, tapi belum untuk sehun karena ia belum mendengar kabar tentang luhan dan anaknya. Tak berselang lama seorang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua yang ada disana langsung berlari menghampiri dokter tersebut

"bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya sehun cepat

"anda suaminya?" tanya dokter itu

"ne, nayachi" jawab sehun mantap

"selamat anda kini telah menjadi ayah. Tapi bayi anda lahir secara premature, kami akan membawanya ke ruang khusus agar bayi anda kuat. Jadi mohon maaf anda hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar tabung sebelum usianya 9 bulan" ujar dokter itu

"lalu bagaimana dengan luhan?" tanya baekhyun cepat

"nyonya oh baik-baik saja, namun dia harus cukup istirahat agar konsidinya tidak melemah" ujar sang dokter

"apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?" tanya kyungsoo tak sabar

"tentu saja, namun kita harus memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan. Tolong diingat jangan terlalu lama mengajaknya bicara, nyonya oh perlu istiraht yang cukup" kata sang dokter

"baiklah. Terimakasih" ujar baekhyun

"kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit sang dokter

Kai, kyungsoo, chanyeol dan baekhyun membungkuk berterimakasih saat dokter itu melewati mereka. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo langsung berlari kedalam untuk menemui luhan, meninggalkan sehun yang sedari tadi diam membeku. Chanyeol dan kai menyadari bahwa sehun masih dalam mode terkejutnya langsung tersenyum mendekati sehun dan merangkulnya

"eotte?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba

"mwo?" tanya sehun linglung

"rasanya jadi ayah?" lanjut kai

"molla" jawab sehun masing linglung

"yaaaaaa! Chukkae sehun-ah" kata chanyeol bahagia sambil memeluk sehun

"daebak! Kau seorang ayah sehun-ah. Aku tak percaya" kekeh kai dan ikut memeluk sehun

"apa aku benar-benar seorang ayah?" tanya sehun

"yak! Babochi?" tanya chanyeol

"dia sangat bodoh" lanjut kai

"aku masih belum percaya. Ini nyata atau mimpi?" tanya sehun

"ah terserah lah, aku mau masuk. Ingin melihat seorang ibu baru" ujar chanyeol meninggalkan sehun

"aku juga akan melihat ibu baru. Aku banyak dengar jika ibu baru lebih sexy" goda kai

Sehun yang mendengar chanyeol dan kai akan menemui luhan lebih dulu darinya, tiba-tiba kesadarannya kembali. Ia kemudian mendahului chanyeol dan kai untuk melihat luhan

"suaminya harus lebih dulu" kata sehun mendahului chanyeol dan kai

"akhirnya dia sadar" kekeh chanyeol dan ditimpali kekehan kai

Sehun memasuki ruang perawatan luhan. Disana ia melihat istrinya yang baru saja melawan maut untuk melahirkan buah hatinya. Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang luhan. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran sehun sedikit mundur untuk memberi sehun jalan mendekati luhan

"sehuniee" rengek luhan ketika menyadari kehadiran sehun

"iya sayang?" tanya sehun

"kau menjadi appa, aku menjadi eomma" kata luhan sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia

"iya, kau menjadi eomma sayang" kata sehun sambil mencium kening luhan

"mian aku membuat kalian khawatir" kata luhan menyesal

"aniyo Lu, gwenchana" ujar kai dan kyungsoo

"yang penting kau selamat" kata chanyeol

"kami tak masalah asal kau baik-baik saja" ujar baekhyun

"sehunie" panggil luhan lagi

"apa sayang?"

"aku ingin melihat anakku" rengek luhan

"bayi kita premature sayang, kita melihatnya nanti saat dia sudah cukup kuat" ujar sehun

"dia laki-laki kan?" tanya luhan

"eoh, dia jagoanku yang akan ikut menjagamu sayng" ujar sehun mengusak rambut luhan

"em, lu sebaiknya kau istirahat. Dokter mengatakan kau harus banyak istirahat" kata kyungsoo menyadarkan

"aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku" rengek luhan

"kau akan melihatnya setelah kau istirahat" kata baekhyun

"janji?" tanya luhan

"kami janji" ujar kai, kyungsoo baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan mereka untuk berjanji

"geure" kata luhan bahagia

"jja, sekarang istirahat ne baby lu" ujar sehun

"aku ingin ditemani sehun" kata luhan manja

"geure, sehun akan menemanimu" kata baekhyun

"kami juga harus pulang lu, mereka perlu istirahat" ujar chanyeol menunjuk kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"kalian harus istirahat, jangan menyusahkan sepertiku" kata luhan menyesal sambil menunjuk baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"arrachi" jawab baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"kami pamit lu. Istirahat ne" pamit kai

"byebye lulu" ujar bakhyun dan kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan

"istirahat ne, Lu"ujar chanyeol sebelum dia pergi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Lulu udah melahirkan nih. cepet banget kan ya. maaf skiptime soalnya :')

sudah diupdate, ditunggu reviewnya

thanks to all review, favorite, follow

*gomawo^^


	18. Chapter 17

**OLD BUT GOLD**

* * *

**Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T-M**

**GS . Typo**

* * *

3 Tahun Kemudian

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Entah mengapa kini semua telah berjalan selama 3 tahun. Baik pernikahan sehun dan luhan, chanyeol dan baekhyun, maupun kai dan kyungsoo telah berjalan 3 tahun. Bahkan mereka juga memiliki anak yang berusia sama namun berbeda bulan kelahiran saja

Dan saat ini ketiga keluarga bahagia itu sedang berkumpul di rumah sehun dan luhan. Ya, mereka semua baru saja meninggalkan apartemen setelah 1 tahun menjalani pernikahan mereka. Begitu juga chanyeol baekhyun dan kai kyungsoo.

Bahkan rumah mereka cukup dengan bersebelahan dan memiliki halaman yang sama. Chanyeol, kai dan sehun telah membeli tanah berhektar-hektar untuk membangun rumah idaman mereka bersama sang istri. Dan mereka membangun rumah mereka bersebelahan karena baik luhan, kyungsoo dan baekhyun tak ingin berjauh-jauhan

"appa" panggil anak kecil berumur 3 tahun dan termasuk paling tua diantara saudara 3 tahunnya yang lainnya

"ada apa jagoan appa?" tanya sehun sambil menggendong anak kesayangannya

"eomma eoddiga?" tanya lelaki kecil itu

"eomma sedang pergi dengan kyungsoo eomma dan baekhyun eomma sebentar. Kau merindukan eomma?" tanya sehun

"eoh, ziyu merindukan eomma" rengek ziyu

Oh ziyu. Anak pertama dari sehun dan luhan. Memiliki mata rusa yang sama persis seperti ibunya dan memiliki sifat manja yang sama seperti ibunya namun ia juga memiliki sifat melindungi seperti sang ayah. Luhan juga merasa bahwa style ziyu mengambek seperti sehun yang sedang mengambek dan ziyu juga cukup sama dalam hal kecadelan seperti sehun

"appa, taeoh mengambil mainanku" rengek seorang bayi laki-laki menghampiri appanya

"aniyo, jasper merebut mainanku" bela taeoh

"yak! Hitam kau ajari apa anakmu itu?" protes chanyeol sambil menggendong jasper

"yak! Bisakah kau tak menghinaku didepan anakku? Aku harus tetap terlihat sebagai ayah yang tampan!" omel kai yang juga mengangkat taeoh ke gendongannya

"taeoh, kau diajari apa saja oleh appa hitammu ini?" tanya chanyeol ke taeoh

"yak! Pertanyaan macam apa itu" kata kai tak terima

"bisakah kalian tak beradu mulut? Ziyu tak menyukai situasi ini" omel sehun yang datang menghampiri kai dan chanyeol

"anakmu juga tak menyukai perdebatan bodoh kalian" lanjut sehun sambil menunjuk taeoh dan jasper

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di halaman rumah mereka. Mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk mempererat pedahabatan mereka. Sedangkan luhan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan

Awalnya sehun, kai dan chanyeol melarang mereka untuk keluar. Tapi mereka terus memaksa dan meminta posisi mereka digantikan oleh suami mereka untuk mengurus anak. Akhirnya sehun, kai dan chanyeol pun menyetujuinya

..

Kim Taeoh adalah anak semata wayang dari kai dan kyungsoo. Taeoh tak jauh berbeda dengan kai. Dia cukup usil dan memiliki hidung yang tak cukup mancung seperti kai. Tapi sifat lembut dari kyungsoo cukup melungsur kedarah taeoh. Meskipun ia usil, ia pasti akan menyayangi saudara-saudaranya

Park jasper adalah anak pertama dari chanyeol dan baekhyun. Meskipun jasper adalah lelaki, ia sangat mirip dengan baekhyun. Mulai dari rengekan manja, mata dan bibirnya mirip sekali dengan baekhyun. Namun meskipun ia paling muda diantara ziyu dan taeoh, tinggi badannya termasuk paling tinggi diantara mereka. Mungkin karena itu gen tinggi dari chanyeol yang menurun ke dirinya

..

Ketika sehun mendekati chanyeol dan kai disana tampak ketiga anak kecil yang sedang menutup telinga mereka untuk tak mendengan ocehan kai dan chanyeol. Akhirnya chanyeol dan kai menghentikan berdebatan mereka karena menyadari bahwa anak mereka tak menyukai perdebatan

"maafkan appa ne" ucap chanyeol merasa bersalah

"appa minta maaf oke?" tawar kai

"eomma eodiga?" tanya taeoh dan jasper hampir bersamaan

"eomma sedang pergi sebentar" kata kai menenangkan anakknya

"mungki sebentar lagi eomma akan pulang" kata chanyeol yang juga menenangkan anaknya

Sehun membawa anaknya sedikit menjauh dari mereka. Sehun dan ziyu kemudian tidur direrumputan untuk memandang bintang yang cukup nampak pada malam itu. Sehun pun menidurkan anaknya diatas tubuhnya

"apa ziyu melihat bintang-bintang itu seperti appa?" tanya sehun

"eoh, ziyu melihatnya appa"

"ziyu menyukainya?"

"ziyu thuka" jawab ziyu

"appa cukup senang melihat bintang karena bintang sangat bercahaya seperti kau dan eomma. Bintang juga cukup penting untuk malam yang gelap, jika tak ada bintang maka langit malam akan sangat kesepian. Itu seperti appa jika tanpamu dan eomma" jelas sehun

Ziyu kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian menatap sehun dan sehun membalasnya dengan senyumannya

"tharange appa" kata ziyu sambil memeluk leher sehun

"nado saranghae ziyu sayang" ucap sehun sambil menciumi ziyu

"yak! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau menyendiri disana?" tanya kai sambil berjalan mendekati sehun

"daripada aku mendengar ocehan kalian, lebih baik aku disini bersama ziyu. Iyakan ziyu?" tanya sehun ke ziyu

"eoh, chanyeol appa, kai appa bertengkar. Ziyu thireo" ucap ziyu sambil menggeleng-geleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak suka

"wae shireo? Chanyeol appa dan kai appa hanya bercanda ziyu-ah" timpal chanyeol

"nggg, appa gojitmal" kata jasper sambil menggeleng dan melipat tangannya didadanya

"eyy, kenapa kau tak membela appa nak?" tanya chanyeol sedikit tak suka karena jasper menganggapnya berbohong

"anakmu bicara kenyataan chanyeol-ah" kekeh kai

"yak! Diam kau hitam" gerutu chanyeol

Kai, taeoh, sehun, ziyu dan jasper pu tertawa menanggami gerutu dari chanyeol. Tapi tak berselang lama, istri kesayangan mereka akhirnya sampai dihalaman rumah mereka dengan membawa beberapa plastik besar berisi makanan

"ANNYEOOONG!"teriak mereka bersamaan

"EOMMA!" teriak anak mereka dan kemudian turun dari gendogan sang ayah untuk menghampiri eomma mereka

"aigoo, anak eomma yang tampan" ujar kyungsoo sambil menggendong taeoh

"eomma" rengek taeoh sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher kyungsoo

"ada apa dengan anak eomma?" tanya kyungsoo

"appa menyebalkan eomma" adu taeoh

"menyebalkan bagaimana" tanya kyungsoo

"hanya sedikit masalah dengan chanyeol" jawab kai sambil berjalan mendekati kyungsoo

"bertengkar lagi?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"aniyo, hanya masalah kecil" kekeh kai yang kemudian mencium bibir kyungsoo

..

"Eomma!" rengek jasper

"iya sayang? Jangan katakan kau juga sebal dengan appamu karena bertengkar dengan kai appa" tebak baekhyun

"appa menyebalkan" adu jasper pada baekhyun

"eyy, appa tidak menyebalkan. Appa hanya membelamu tadi" bela chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun

"tapi appa berlebihan" gerutu jasper

"bisakah kau tak bertengkar dengan kai dihadapan anakmu?" tanya baekhyun

"aku berjanji ini yang terakhir" tawar chanyeol yang kemudian mencium bibir baekhyun

"baiklah, apa kalian tidak lapar? Mau makan sekarang?" tawar baekhyun

"Kajja!" teriak chanyeol dan jasper bersemangat

..

"eomma" rengek ziyu yang sudh memeluk leher luhan

"ada apa sayang? Appa bertengkar juga?" goda luhan yang sudah tau jika sehun tak akan bertengkar seperti kai dan chanyeol

"aniyo" jawab ziyu pelan

"lalu anak eomma kenapa merajuk seperti ini hm?" tanya luhan

"eomma bogoshippo" jawab ziyu

"ah, ziyu merindukan eomma?" kekeh luhan

Meskipun ziyu adalah paling tua diantara saudaranya yang lain, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ziyu adalah anak cukup manja diantara yang lainnya.

"appa juga merindukan eomma" rengek sehun sambil mendekati luhan

"andwee, eomma hanya untuk ziyu" teriak ziyu tak mengikhlaskan luhan untuk sehun

"wae? Eomma lebih dulu bersama appa" goda sehun

"andweeee. Eomaaaa!" jerit ziyu tak terima

"ne, eomma untuk ziyu" kata luhan menenangkan dan kemudian ia memukul lengan sehun

"wae? Kau tak memilihku sayang?" ujar sehun tak terima

"sehunie ayolah" kata luhan merajuk agar sehun berhenti menggodanya dan ziyu

"arraseo, arraseo" kekeh sehun yang kemudian mencium bibir luhan

Awalnya sehun hanya ingin mencium bibir luhan. Namun lama-kelamaan bibir luhan terlalu menggoda untuknya. Ia pun melumat bibir pink milik luhan ang terasa manis saat ia menjilatnya. Ziyu yang masih berada digendongan luhan hanya terdiam bingung melihat kegiatan panas kedua orang tuanya itu

"apa mereka tak sadar bahwa ada anak mereka diantaranya?" tanya chanyeol saat melihat luhan dan sehun

"bahkan sehun tak tau malu mencium luhan didepan anaknya sendiri" gerutu baekhyun

"sehun cukup kehilangan akal jika bersama luhan, baek" kekeh kyungsoo menanggapi baekhyun

"itu tak jauh berbeda dengan ku yang kehilangan akal karenamu sayang" timpal kai

"menjijikkan" cibir chanyeol

"yak!" teriak kai tak terima

"TOLONG ZIYU JUSEYO! HUEEE! APPA AKAN MEMAKAN EOMMA!" teriak ziyu dan dibalas oleh kekehan dari chanyeol, baekhyun, kai dan kyungsoo

"yak! Sehun-ah! Berhenti jadi monster!" teriak kai

"anakmu mulai ketakutan denganmu sehun-ah!" timpal chanyeol

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama sesaat setelah ziyu melontarkan ketakutannya. Sehun pun kemudian menghentikan ciuman sedikit panasnya dengan luhan. Ia kemudian mengusap bibir luhan untuk menghapus jejak salivanya

"saranghae" kata sehun pelan yang kemudian mencium bibir luhan dan puncak kepala ziyu

"nado saranghae" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"nado tharanghae appa" jawab ziyu tersenyum yang tak kalah manisnya

"YAK! KALIAN INI INGIN MAKAN ATAU TIDAK?!" teriak baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat adegan romantis keluarga sehun

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP DARI TADI! JIKA KAU TAK MAU KAMI AKAN MEMAKANNYA SENDIRI!" timpal chanyeol

"AKU SIAP MENGHABISKANNYA DENGAN TAEOH!" teriak kai

"AKU SIAP MEMASAK UNTUK MEREKA!" timpal kyungsoo

"arraseo, kami makan" jawab sehun datar

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang telah menyantap makanan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Anak-anak mereka juga kini sedang bermain bersama. Sedangkan para orang tua hanya mengamati anak mereka bermain sambil bermesraan

Mereka hanya duduk bersantai diatas rumput yang beralas karpet. Baekhyun yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya didada chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuan kai dan sehun yang tertidur di paha luhan.

"berikan putli cantik itu untuk taeoh" pinta taeoh kepasa jasper yang sedang memegang gambar putri-putri dari disney

"andwe, ini milik jaspel" tolak jasper

"aniya, itu untuk ziyu" kata ziyu meralat

"mwoya?" kata taeoh dan jasper berbarengan

"sudah, berikan itu pada ziyu" pinta ziyu

"andwe" tolak jasper

Tiba-tiba saja taeoh datang dan merebut kartu bergambar putri disney itu. Taeoh kemudian berlari untuk menyembunyikan kartu tersebut. Jasper dan ziyu dengan cepat berlari untuk merebut kartu tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba ziyu berheti berlari dan menghampiri luhan

"anak eomma kenapa hmm?" tanya luhan sambil membawa ziyu kepahanya yang kosong

"tak apa" jawab ziyu singkat

"wae? Kenapa tak mengejar putri mu nak?" tanya sehun

"aniya, mereka hanya gambar. Dan tidak terlalu cantik" jawab ziyu datar

"mwo? Tidak cantik?" tanya chanyeol tak percaya

"ne" jawab ziyu sambil mengangguk mantap

"lalu siapa yang paling cantik?" tanya sehun

"eomma, eomma yang tercantik" jawab ziyu sambil memeluk luhan

"eyy, masih kecil pandai menggoda. Sangat mirip dengan sehun" ujar kai

"dia anakku" jawab sehun datar "matamu tak salah nak, eomma memang yang tercantik" jawab sehun kemudian tersenyum memandang luhan

"gomawo" jawab luhan tersenyum

"kim taeoh, bisakah kau berhenti berlari nak?" pinta kyungsoo yang melihat taeoh terus berlari mengindari jasper

"jasper sayang. Ayo berhenti, kemari nak" panggil baekhyun

Jasper dan taeoh pun terdiam dan kemudian menurut perintah sang eomma karena mereka juga cukup lelha berlarian seperti itu

"kau lelah kan?" tanya kyungsoo sambil memangku taeoh

"eomma, minum" rengek taeoh

"igeo, jja~" kata kyungsoo sambil memberikan minum untuk taeoh

"eomma, jasper lelah" adu jsper yang kemudian duduk dipangkuan chanyeol

"makanya kau jagan berlari terus-menerus. Ini minumlah nak" ujar baekhyun sambil memberikan minuman untuk jasper

Mereka pun menghabiskan sore mereka bersama di halaman rumah mereka. Mereka saling tertawa dan menghibur satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya seseorang datang dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka

"annyeong" sapa seorang wanita sambil menggandeng gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun

"ZITAO!" pekik kyungsoo, luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan

"annyeong" sapa seorang namja tinggi

"KRIS!" pekik kyungsoo, luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan lagi

"yak!" geruu sehun, kai dan chanyeol bersamaan karena gendang telinga mereka serasa akan pecah

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun

"bagaimana kau bisa tau rumah kami?" tanya kyungsoo

"sejak kapan kau dikorea?" tanya luhan

"bisakah kalian mengajukan pertanyaan lebih pelan?" kekeh zitao

"ayolah, cepat jelaskan" tuntut baekhyun

"kris mungki yang akan menjelaskan" kekeh zitao

"ayo jelaskan" tuntut kyungsoo

"ayo cepaaat" pinta luhan

"baiklah baiklah. Jadi aku tiba dikorea baru kemarin, aku membangun perusahaan baru dikorea sebagai cabang dari perusahaan keluargaku yang dicanada. Dan darimana kami tau rumah kalian? Jelas sangat mudah mencari tau alamat dari sekelompok pengusaha ternama dikorea seperti suami kalian itu" jelas kris

"sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya baekhyun

"apartemen yang tak jauh dari sini" jawab zitao

"berapa hari kau akan dikorea?" tanya kyungsoo

"entahlah, kami belum tau" jawab kris

"lalu kau nanti akan kembali ke canada lagi?" tanya luhan

"aku rasa jawabannya tidak" jawab kris santai

"yaaaaaa! Dabeaaaakk" teriak baekhyun antusias

"aku bahagia sekali" lanjut kyungsoo

"bagaimana jika kau juga membangun rumah disini? Aku rasa tanah ini masih cukup untuk membangun rumah yang cukup besar dengan menyisakan halaman yang masih luas" kata luhan

"ide bagus, lagi pula ini halaman ini terlalu luas" ujar kyungsoo

"kau benar. Bagaimana? Apakah boleh?" tanya baekhyun ke chanyeol

"bolehkan sayang?" tanya kyungsoo ke kai

"pasti boleh kan?" pinta luhan ke sehun

"ah, tidak perlu repot..."

"terserah kalian" jawab kai, chanyeol dan sehun memenggal kalimat kris

"OKE!itu artinya kau akan membangun rumah disini juga!" teriak baekhyun bahagia

"tapi ini terlalu..."

"tak ada tapi-tapian zitao, kita keluarga sekarang" kata luhan memutus kalimat zitao

"ah, apa ini zizi?" tanya kyungsoo

"ne, annyeong haseyo, wu zizi imnida. Jika di canada namaku menjadi sophi" kata zizi memperkenalkan diri

"aigoo, yeoppo" puji luhan

"sekarang taeoh, jasper dan ziyu kenalkan diri kalian kepada zizi noona, zitao eomma dan kris appa" pinta baekhyun

"annyeong haseyo, Kim taeoh imnida" kata taeoh memperkenalkan diri

"annyeong haseyo, Park Jasper imnida" lanjut jasper memperkenalkan diri

"annyeong hatheyo, Oh Ziyu imnida" lannjut ziyu

"anyyeong, bangapta" ujar zitao ramah

"senang bertemu kembali denganmu kris" ujar sehun

"aku merasa kita akan lebih baik bersama" lanju chanyeol

"anggota keluarga kita akan bertambah lagi" kekeh kai bahagia

"terima kasih atas semua kebaikan kalian" kata kris

"sudahlah, anggap seperti keluarga sendiri" kata kai

"kau bisa menghinanya hitam sesuka hatimu" timpal chanyeol

"yak! Mwoya?" kata kai tak terima

"kau akan lebih sering melihat mereka bertengkar layaknya anak kecil" lanjut sehun

"tak masalah untukku" kekeh kris

Kini kris dan zitao telah berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga sehun, kai dan chanyeol. Bahan sekarang mereka tampak begitu akrab. Taeoh, Jasper dan Ziyu pun cepat akrab dengan Zizi yang menurut mereka lebih cantik dari karakter putri disney

Kehidupan mereka membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Masalalu yang mereka membuat mereka bersatu dimasa depan. Bahkan masa depan mereka jauh lebih berharga dari apa yang mereka harapkan.

Semua orang berkumpul bersama, saling melindungi dan saling membahagiakan satu sama lain. Kejadian kelam dimasa lalu membuat mereka sadar bahwa masalalu mereka cukup berharga untuk membawa mereka ke masa depan.

Kini baik luhan dan baekhyun telah menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama sehun dan chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan zitao pun tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka menemukan kebahagiannya bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan hidup mereka terasa begitu sempurna dengan ditambahnya kehadiran buah hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

anyyeeeeooong~  
yang nanyain apan ending, ini udah ending yaa  
akhirnya ff abal-abal author yang satu ini udah ending :')

mian kalo ending kurang perfect, karena menulis ending itu beneran susah buat aku sendiri

mian buat semua tulisan author yang typo dan sulit dimengerti  
gomawo buat yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampai akhir

thanks to all review, favorite and follow. love you al :* :*

masih ada yang pengen aku nulis ff lagi? i'll wait your answer guys ^^

**GOMAWOYOOOOOO**


End file.
